A Galaxy Breached
by Angel Blue01
Summary: The sequel to Siege of Tibrin, this story continues three years after and explores the young David's relationships, despite clear warnings from his master not to become involved. The galaxy meanwhile faces a great threat from a fleet of alien invaders.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Star Wars

**A GALAXY BREACHED**

**It is a calm time for the Republic. Disputes are settled by the**

** Jedi Knights, led by Master Luke Skywalker, who **

**has formed a new Jedi Council based on the capital**

**world of Coruscant.**

**The cunning Darth Bogan now**

** lies in hiding, waiting to exploit the**

** divisions in the Jedi order and the Republic. **

**Unknown to even him, a vast**

** force of invaders has found **

**an entrance into the galaxy.**

**Unsuspecting of the coming**

** conflict, the young Vice**

** Admiral David Prus returns**

** from a long campaign. As the**

** fleet regroups at the galactic**

** capital, the galaxy lies**

** vulnerable to the**

** machinations of both the Sith**

** and the mysterious aliens...**

The small ship flew calmly above the vast city world below. Coruscant was home to none of the people aboard the ship, but they felt safe. Their commander was on the planet, preparing to be sent wherever the galactic government needed him. From here, they would go their next assignment. The captain of the ship, a tall, bulky, fish-fished Ishi Tib, waited patiently on the bridge.

Dwarfed by the larger ships that orbited the planet, the Y-head corvette cruised on. The _Eye of the Storm_ was not a new ship, nor a large one, but the admiral, the rather decisive Vice Admiral Prus, loved it. He knew its crew. He knew its design. The captain of the _Storm_ knew him. They knew what they were fighting for. A medium size fleet under his command, the small ship flew as his command ship, into the less habitable zones of the galaxy, patrolling the borders of the Republic. Its million star systems had stood the test of time, emerged from an evil Empire, had defeated countless threats, and at last knew peace.

"Captain, we have a transmission from the _Divine Wind_," the young human aide told her commander. The Ishi Tib turned and nodded.

"Good, put it on," the shrill voiced captain said, turning from the bridge to the holo communications room.

He stood at attention as the form of another of his species, though better dressed, appeared from the transmission receiver. His own superior and co-worker for the past six years.

"Captain Gal-cura, is the fleet prepared?" the higher-ranked Ishi Tib asked, his voice more basso than the other's.

"Yes, Commodore, the entire fleet is gathering. We have a handful of ships still arriving. The _Attacker's Shield_ is behind schedule, probably due to engine trouble. It should be here promptly," the captain said briefly.

"Excuse me," he said as his aide bumped him. "Sir, we have another transmission coming in from the surface, it's the Admiral."

"Yes, of course," the Commodore nodded, and faded away.

"Yes Admiral?" the captain said as his leader popped into sight.

"Captain, are the all ships prepared? We don't want to disrupt the peace," the young human asked. He was shorter and much younger than the commodore, but wore the robes of a Jedi knight.

Though only sixteen years old, the boy had indeed grown since given his promotion two years earlier. He was now the height of his older brother, and his youthful exuberance had been tempered by a new sense of maturity and restraint. "Yes, Admiral, all ships are on their way. We will soon be ready to go. Let us know where the Republic wants us," he answered.

"Good. Is everyone here?" he asked again. The Vice Admiral turned away for a second, scanning the offscreen tactical display in the Starfleet HQ.

"No. The _Attacker's Shield _and the _Pulsar's Head _are both delayed. Captain O'Connell's squadron is also late," the captain answered.

"Very well. If she's as good as my brother says, O'Connell should be here any moment," the young admiral said confidently.

Then his image faded away, and the captain went back to the bridge.

The squadron of twelve starfighters emerged from hyperspace like a flight of insects, throwing the pilots back in their seats. Having come out so rapidly, the pilots attempted to recover. The large brown world loomed in their cockpit bubbles past the ships' flat nose.

Cat O'Connell examined her controls. It took a moment for the change to register. They had been on their way to the Coruscant from their mission in the Outer Rim, returning to Vice Admiral Prus's fleet when suddenly they'd been pulled from hyperspace. Very large objects could do that. The Empire had even invented ships that could do that. But the scopes were blank. She pounded her controls with her small tan hand. It didn't make sense.

"Alright guys, we seem to have gotten a little side tracked," she began, speaking over her open mike. "Let's find out what happened and get going."

"Cat, something's wrong," Miko Reglia interrupted, his sharp eyes looking at the stars beyond him.

"Miko, are you sure?" Cat asked, not sure whether to ignore the advice of a Jedi.

"Yes, I can feel it," he responded. Cat nodded. She knew better than to ignore him. The man had been good, one of the Dozen and Two, Jedi Master Kyp Durron's squadron, until Skywalker had recalled them to Coruscant. His skills as a pilot were excellent. She did not doubt his Force-heightened senses that went beyond the senses of humans.

"Master Durron taught me this trick," he assured her. "I can sense any-" he began. "Cat, scramble!" he exclaimed, his eyes opening wide he felt the attackers-

Cat barely enough time to turn her ship before the laser blasts started hitting her ship. Her small head hit the roof of her cockpit. She turned again as the blasts kept coming. Her small A-wing was quite well-equipped for such turns, despite being an older ship.

She glanced at the scopes. There were hundreds of them! Red dots filled her screen. Orange blasts filled her sides. She spun the small fighter to escape. Her yellow engines flared as she spun, weaving her way in and out of the crowd.

"Cat, watch out," Miko shouted. She watched his small fighter turn in front of her as he outran the enemy fighters. She caught her first glance of the ships. They were small metallic things, with many sharp edges and guns pointed at her. They sped past her, bright green engines speeding them away. She didn't recognize the design…

"Miko, watch it!" she shouted, as the enemy fighters neared his curved wings, the very hull of the plate-like ship. He was good, out maneuvering every fighter he got, even firing a shot or two with his two orange laser cannons.

"They got my left cannon!" he shouted as his left gun exploded.

"I got you Red Four," she said, determined to stop the attack on her wingmate. Ignoring her other wingmates, she concentrated her attention on the ships ahead of her. She cheered as three enemy fighters exploded through her efforts, her own guns thundering into space.

Three fighters she could handle. Any of her pilots could. But the dozens that came after her were too much. Even as he dove to avoid them, she knew it was too late. Even Miko seemed to know that, as his speaker was silent, and his lifereadings calm. A Jedi knew no fear…

His small starfighter exploded from the onslaught. "Miko!" she shouted, sobbing. He had been trained. He was a better pilot than she could ever hope to be. What kind of an enemy were they of they could defeat a Jedi? They were pitiful, she noticed as she shot three more.

At last recovered, Cat looked at her scopes. Green dots were disappearing. Red dots filled the screen. Somehow these starfighters had… She held back. She had to escape.

She counted the ships she had lost. Her mentor, and her rookie both lost. The rest of the squadron, had also disappeared. Her wingmates. All eleven were gone, her entire squadron. It had lasted a few brief seconds. She was alone, and feeling very vulnerable, too.

She spun around. Then she saw the fleet. It was enormous, ships of every size, of a shape she didn't recognize. DESCRIPTIONOFALIENCAPITALSHIPS. The starfighter blared out in font, their guns blazing at her. She noticed that the majority of the fleet, those that were moving, were in fact not the large capital ships, but smaller, unarmed transports. They weren't just attacking her. They were invading the planet.

Some alien force was invading the planet. She nodded. This was grave threat to the Republic. There were dozens of alien fleets out there, most of them content with invading the systems closest to them. They were too scared, since the Republic had defeated their kind many times before. Though she was on the Outer Rim, deep in space uncharted by the Republic, it was on a route to the Core Worlds. Other systems of importance to the Republic lay along well-charted paths from here, making a prime choice for her route back to the center of the Republic. Apparently this alien fleet did so too. But surely they knew the New Republic's history in dealing with interference in the past few years. What made this fleet different?

An alien tongue chattered through her speakers. It was a loud chattering sound, sharp sounding, with an avian characteristic in it. She didn't recognize it. Taking the recording, she nodded. She had to take it back to Coruscant. If she ever got back.

The sound of the alien guns hitting her awakened her from her musings. She had to make sure she did live to report to Coruscant. Her small starfighter was fast, and so far she had survived, but that was no promise she would. As the rest of the enemy fleet continued on its way past the site of the battle, she prepared to jump.

A light flared on her control panel. Her shields were fading. Her left engine was bad. Her right wing was on fire. Still they kept coming. Her soft brown curly hair was scarred by the smoke that had started with the loss of her left stabilizer. She sighed. To escape she would have to go through the alien fleet… The starfighters had not yet given up on her.

The ships screamed in protest as her computer prepared to jump. She would make it to Coruscant. Just barely. The enemy turned around, and fired. She gunned the engine. Her ship sped forward, outracing the starfighters.

The small ship zoomed away from the enemy. She did not dare look out the window. Her bubble cockpit offered a view of the enemy fleet as it landed on the planet, the rest of the fleet under her, as she sped over it. She did not have time to study them. Leave them to the politicians. At the last possible moment, she stopped, the throttle in her hand. She was clear of the ships. Now to escape. The enemy neared her ship. And sped away as her ship jumped to hyperspace, entering the realm between the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

The large Senate rotunda curved overhead, steel gray walls shining in the light. Standing in a Senate pod, Cat tried not to look at the thousand senators as they waited in their pods, mere specks, nor the distance that separated them, as she continued.

"-The fleet appeared abruptly. We had no warning. We did not even see the ships. They opened fire without notice. We were unprepared," she stopped, her voice choking on her grief.

"All my wingmen were lost," she tried again, and sobbed.

"There, there," a kindly aide said, taking Cat in her arms as she broke down in front of the mike.

David Prus looked at her with his steady gray eyes from his distant military pod. She was barely older than he was. He was an admiral. She was a starfighter pilot. But what mattered more were the skills of her squadron. Good enough, he had flown with them a thousand times, with the notable exception of Jedi Miko Reglia. And then this alien fleet came. Had they come to invade the Republic? They had dealt with that threat before. Unlike earlier alien fleets that had invaded the galaxy, before being beaten by the New Republic, this one seemed much more different. The other invaders were poorly informed, uncoordinated, and not having the numbers to pose a direct threat to more than a sector or two. They had struck just after O'Connell's squadron had been pulled from hyperspace. But how had they drawn them from hyperspace? Was it a coincidence?

"As I watched the alien fleet land, it was clear that this was no fleet sent to hold its own territory. It was invasion fleet. There were a few dozen capital ships, but many smaller ships, as you can see in your own pods. Ships that could only be transports, in preparation for an invasion, charged ahead," the young pilot continued. Murmurs and mutterings raced from one senate pod to another.

David looked at the small display in his pod, a small hologram showing the ships that had arrived on that planet. While an insignificant world with no resources or defenses, it lay along routes crucial to the flow of traffic to the Republic from beyond its borders. He looked at the fleet again, his practiced eye studying its composition carefully. There were indeed many ships. He studied the designs. They were unfamiliar to him, with nothing resembling a conventional engine or even a weapon turret. Taking his hand, he reached out to touch it, as if it was the ships itself, before withdrawing it sheepishly.

"-the fleet is a danger. We have defeated many such fleets before," she nodded towards David, "But none have been this large or attacked in such force."

"The planet is on the fringes of the Republic. It is crucial for our trade with outlying systems!" one senator shouted, heard above the din of speaking voices and the echo of the chamber.

"This can only mean war!" another one shouted.

The senators broke down in confusion. Cat looked at the face of the alien president, his scales a pale yellow. He was calm. He had to be, with the galaxies policies split among petty feuding and cold civil wars.

"Senator, senators, quiet! We do not want war. We must obtain more information before acting," President Mo-Gararn said, as a new wave of protest started.

"President, if I may," David began, his pickup suddenly breaking thought the channels without consent. He was taking a chance again, but he had to…

"Admiral, request permission," the President sighed.

"I'm sorry. I believe this is urgent," David started, "I request to take the floor, President". His pod detached from the wall, hovering towardst the center.

"You may speak, briefly," Mo-Gararn said reluctantly, gesturing with one long hand. Senators looked at him in agreement. The boy had tipped the scale against the previous President, the wily Borsk Fey'lya with a simple vote, and so put Mo-Gararn into power in the first place. His words were listened to…

Cautiously, Mo-Gararn allowed David to take the stand. David nodded. "Senators, I believe Captain O'Connell's story. It is in perfect agreement with what our intelligence reports on the Outer Rim. However, I fear you do not understand the importance of this invasion. We need to take her report seriously, as if it could destroy the Republic. While it may seem small, it cannot be an accidental risk that the aliens happened to invade a world of significance to the Republic for its trade routes. I feel there is something much more important behind it. It is crucial that we act now," David said slowly.

"We must create a new army. Ours is not adequate for the threat such a large invader will possess," a Senator shouted.

"Admiral, we have heard your threats before. The invaders you encountered-" another one began.

"Were a bigger threat than we feared. The Sith were behind them, the enemies of the Jedi. I fear they have come again," David responded.

"Admiral, the enemies of the Jedi are of no importance to the Republic. Your concern-"

"Is with the Jedi and the wellbeing of the Republic. Yes, Senator, I do care. I believe it's important we act now," David argued.

"Then we must rely on the Jedi to maintain peace and order in the galaxy, as they have always done," the Senator continued. David nodded.

"We will do what we can to aide the galaxy. I fear that the Jedi will not be enough. Our military must be prepared," the boy added.

"We cannot allow the Republic to slide to war once again!" a young woman shouted from a corner, representing an outlying system.

"Senators please, we will investigate," the Mo-Gararn broke in.

"I will talk with the Jedi leaders. They will send an investigation," the Mo-Gararn clarified.

"In the meantime, the Senate is adjourned," he said finally.

David looked up nervously at the President, Mo-Gararn. His skinless scaly face stared blankly at one who did not know him. But after three years as President of Republic, he was well-known. His dislike of war was well-known, and, his skin bristled a purple shade at the conversation at hand.

"I don't know how much longer we can prevent this war, my friends. The Senate is determined to act," the President said his yellow eyes sad.

His attention then fell on the larger crowd around him, the twelve or so men and women that formed the leadership of the Jedi. They were of various ages, and species, and worlds. The search for Jedi had produced results of a thousand worlds, some two hundred Jedi now trained, and these twelve masters. The most experienced of all sat in the middle, a middle aged man with once bright blond hair and a piercing blue eyed stare.

"With all due respect, President, the Republic has been attacked. We must act," Kyp Durron, the tall well-built man who held the position of the second-highest on the Jedi Masters' Circle.

"We cannot. There are not enough of us," the blue faced Aor said, his smooth face unchanging.

"It is not our call," the white-haired old man named Satiro said.

"This failure was inevitable," a green-faced master who David did not recognize argued.

Kyp looked at them nervously, one hand mussing through his curly black hair. "We must investigate, Luke," he looked at the man in the center, "Furthermore, we must prepare ourselves for this invasion," Kyp said, his fist clenched.

"Jedi, please. I ask for your advice. I do not want war. I ask you to investigate, and try to see what is going on," the President looked from face to face in despair.

"President, we must act. The more time we spend talking, the more systems will fall to these strangers," Kyp said again, his black robes shifting on the chairs in the executive's office.

"This invasion, it can only lead to war. I sense their claws are already piercing the galaxy," the yellow faced Aqinos said, his eyes closed in concentration, his long scaly hand waving out into space.

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for twenty-four years be overrun. Our defenses will not fail" Mo-Gararn said, his blue -from anxiety- fist pounding on the table.

"If it does we cannot keep the peace. There aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace. Not soldiers," Skywalker said at last, shifting slightly in his central seat, his eyes focused on the President.

"We've fought them a thousand times, Luke," Kyp said again.

"Yes, but look at the cost. You too know the dangers of using the dark side to defeat your enemies," Skywalker started.

Caught unprepared, Durron stayed silent. Kyp looked at his master, looking far older than his thirty-some years, then away again. Yes, it had been years, he thought, and but he had defeated it. Hadn't he?

"I fear that the invasion will scare the Republic. We haven't had one in years. The people are no longer prepared I'm afraid," Mo-Gararn said after a moment's pause.

"We must be careful, as the situation is very delicate," Aor said warningly, a low moan in his throat.

"Master Jedi, what do you sense?" Mo-Gararn asked slowly.

"Fear. Anger. Disillusionment. Somewhere. I can't tell where. But we must be prepared," Luke said, his eyes closed, then opening them again. He had a look of concern on his face.

"We must be ready to learn the lessons of the past," Na-Ka Jima said suddenly, until now the silent green alien sitting in the back of the other Jedi to the far left of the President. David focused on his master.

"What did you say?" Luke asked.

"The past. We must learn from it. You said yourself we've defeated them a thousand times," Na-Ka looked towards Kyp, "We must learn from the causes of those encounters, and the past that led to the downfall of the Republic," Master Jima finished addressing the whole group.

"Master Jima, you know you are not a voting member of the Masters' Circle," Skywalker began with a sigh, "But we respect your opinion. We must trust the wisdom of the ancient Jedi Order," he finished gesturing to his fellow Jedi.

"Yes, young Luke, but also the wisdom that could have prevented the downfall of the Jedi," Master Jima continued. "The Jedi refused to learn from their mistakes. They became too confident. They were unprepared for the threat to the Republic."

Skywalker stared at the reptilian Jedi Master silently. David looked at them concerned. He trusted his old master. He alone had survived the Clone Wars, escaped the clonetroopers that had turned against him, lived in hiding for decades and lived to help the New Republic. The Order that Skywalker had founded was well-meaning, but unprepared for the challenges that the galaxy faced, or the power that the Jedi embraced long ago, and had taken from them. His experience was unmatched, his abilities excellent despite being the oldest Jedi, and was stubborn in his insistence of abiding by the rules of the extinguished Jedi of the Old Republic. Although only an observer, his wisdom was looked to often.

Na-Ka looked at his apprentice, his blue eyes sad. Yes, this was hard for him, David sensed from his master. Hard for him to face the Republic today.

"In the meantime we must investigate this new menace," Mo-Gararn said.

"Yes. I suggest-" Skywalker began.

"I suggest Zavos Kall is appointed to the mission to investigate," Mo-Gararn said definitely.

"That's possible. He's on his way back from a mission to Bogden," Skywalker said, standing up.

"Good. Then assign him the mission. We need to begin the investigation," Mo-Gararn said, pleased.

"May the Force be with you," Skywalker finished, bowing.

The twelve Jedi bowed and left the room. Kyp threw a serious look at Skywalker. David could only look at his master and wonder.

The twelve members of the Masters' Circle sat in their seats in the Jedi Temple, the low building standing apart from the rest of the Coruscant's buildings, a reminder of the Jedi wish for distance and calm in life. Even in the midst of the galactic city the Jedi found such peace, knowing that a threat to that security could at any moment emerge. All were aware that the weight of such a threat lay heavily on the Circle's leader, the founder of the Order, as they addressed the young man who walked in a hurry.

Zavos Kall stood quietly at the masters prepared to speak. Luke sat in the middle, in the row of boxed seats that lined one wall of the Circle chamber, the curved dome far above letting in the natural light of the sun. He stared at the intricate artwork of the walls, and the ceiling, all carefully designed for maximum peace, but also efficiency. Luke was his master, the oldest member of the Order. Unlike the corrupt Jedi of the Old, which had lacked a leader, the Jedi Order was led by Luke, clearly the leader, and the instigator of all discussion. He said he had no choice. There were not enough Jedi.

"Masters, I'm glad you've summoned me here," Zavos said, bowing, looking at his master.

"Yes, we need you here, Zavos," Luke began.

"You were summoned here by the President," Kyp began.

"The President?" Zavos looked at them curiously, studying them with his intense blue eyes, his face turning tense.

"Mo-Gararn requests that you be assigned to investigate the source of the invasion. Master Jima's apprentice fears that this is an invasion that could danger the Republic," Luke explained.

"There's a disturbance in the Force. I can feel it," Kyp said, not really paying attention, looking up.

"I feel it also," Luke agreed.

"Masters, if this is such a threat, why can't the Republic military handle it?" Zavos questioned.

A moment of silence. Skywalker replied, "Zavos, you know well that Senate cut the military budget. You know also that the Jedi number some two hundred. But we are the lifeblood of the Republic. They need us. They need us to prove to the galaxy that the Republic still has hope, that the Jedi still can lead."

"The old Order was susceptible to its own weaknesses. They never discovered what was wrong with it, or the galaxy," the old master known as Na-Ka Jima said, his clawed green hand stroking his beard.

"Master, what does this have to do with the invasion?" Zavos asked, turning towards Luke.

"It's been three years since the Sith showed themselves. We knew nothing. This alien invasion is too convenient. It cannot be a coincidence," Luke sighed.

"No, it is a motion of the dark side," Kyp agreed.

"Again, what about the military?" Zavos asked.

"Zavos, the military is too weak. As O'Connell described this morning, the fleet was monstrous. We have no defense against that. Not even the Jedi," Luke concluded.

"Well, if the Republic cannot produce enough fighters, then perhaps we need to look in unexpected sources," Zavos offered. Na-Ka looked at him hard.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, looking deep into the student's emotions. Zavos was upset, but now he had an unexpected hope. He was impatient. Without a reason…

"The corporate forces. The Techno Union and the Banking Clan have more than enough droid fac-" he began.

"No. Absolutely not!" Jima shouted, his fists pounding his chair. Zavos looked at him. Why was this old-timer protesting?

"The corporate forces were the downfall of the Republic. They have no interest in people. They only look for money. We cannot trust-" Na-Ka exclaimed in uncharacteristic anger and volume.

"The corporate forces do have a great deal of money that-" Aor said.

"That does not justify giving power back to those who destroyed the Republic before!" Jima shouted.

"What matters more? What happened before or what concerns the Republic now?" Zavos shouted. He glared at Jima. How dare he… "The Republic is not what it once was! This is the New Republic! Solutions have changed!" he roared back. The two continued to argue, the other Jedi looking on. Kyp looked at Luke, who nodded darkly.

Luke rose from his chair, his patience at a breaking point. He was younger than Jima and shorter than Zavos but his heritage had given him an aura of the Force surrounding him looming over all the other Jedi in the room.

"All right, enough!" Luke shouted, "We have had enough arguing for the day. Zavos, you will investigate the invaders, who I feel are connected to the Sith, that is your mission."

Zavos looked at him, silently. He was pleased. After all these years, Master Skywalker was at last giving him a mission on his own. This was an important one, finding out what the invaders were after…

"So you and Master Katarn are to go investigate," Luke said.

Zavos glared at him. How dare he not allow him to go alone… Didn't he trust him? But he did not argue. He remained calm.

"Thank you, master," Zavos said, bowing, and turning. He left the room.

Luke looked at Kyp. Yes, the boy was headstrong, but he was powerful. They needed him. Luke sighed.

"Master Jima," Luke called.

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Master Jima said smiling.

"It's time for your assignment as well," Luke said. He stood up, relieved.

"You and your apprentice are to go to Sarka, to end the war there," the younger of the two masters continued, walking away.

"I know. I will prepare my Padawan. David is… uninterested…" Na-Ka said with a smile.

"Yes, I know the type. He has much to learn. But he will learn in time," Luke said smiling at the older Jedi master.

"He will," Na-Ka said nodding.

"In the meantime, I need to talk with you," Luke said, drifting away.

David walked through the noisy hanger. He struggled to catch up with Master Skywalker and Master Jima. Their conversation was not for unsolicited ears…

"-I do not believe he is such a threat as you suggest," Luke was saying.

"I can sense the dark side in him. He is failing to control himself. He is powerful, but he is not what he must be," Na-Ka disagreed.

"He is… unsure. His path has not been laid out for him. But he is not dangerous to anyone but himself, and even that can be disputed," Luke argued.

He stopped. He could not say much about his apprentice. Yes, he trusted Master Jima. But he also trusted his apprentices. How could he say anything bad about them? Unless things were as bad as Na-Ka suggested…

Several aides ran up to the shuttle in front of them. It would take the patient master and his animated apprentice to the _Eye of the Storm_ and to Sarka. David could hardly hear the two masters now…

"Listen to your feelings, Luke. That's what Obi-wan would say in this situation," Na-Ka said putting his hand on the other's shoulder.

"He is distracted, confused. There is something else going on here," Luke admitted.

"Luke, Zavos should not have been given the assignment," Na-Ka argued.

"It's a risk we'll have to take if this Sith lord is to be found. I trust my students to do what they are required to do," Luke said reluctantly.

"I don't believe he is ready," Na-Ka persisted

"As soon as this Sarkan business is over, I want you and your apprentice to keep an eye on Zavos," Luke said at last.

"Zavos will not like it," David said, at last finding an opportunity.

"He must accept it. But for now, his mission is more important. He will prove himself," Luke said. smiling weakly.

"Yes, in the meantime we must do ours," Na-Ka smiled.

"Your mission is to go to Sarka, to negotiate the treaty between the two largest factions. The civil war has wrecked the planet, and they're still at each others' throats," Luke said casually, changing the subject as they neared the shuttle.

"David, if you will," Master Jima gestured, letting the boy run up the ramp to the shuttle, greeting the soldier that stood at its base. "There's a disturbance in the Force. Be mindful," Luke told the older master, who nodded dismally. "May the Force be with you," he said at last. "May the Force be with you," Na-Ka bowed. He turned and went up the ramp. It lifted up and drifted away. Luke watched the engines flare. The shuttle flew away, deep into the Coruscant sky.


	3. Chapter 3

David approached the small party as he left his shuttle behind. It consisted of various leaders in many colors, all wearing large turbans, and beyond them a large crowd of beings of the same species.

He looked around. The air smelled sour… The ground rose up to his boots, and he began to sink in soft mud. Sarka was marshland, home to rich jewel deposits, which made the Sarkans one of the most rich species in the galaxy, but also tough and quick to argue. He hated having to do this, but it was his duty as a Jedi…

The city looked behind them, a large collection of green towers with curved wends and bright lights streaming from them. All around that were tall forests, which resembled something out of a nature documentary from Earth more than an alien world he must negotiate.

"Master Jedi, the leaders of the Anirnitt greet you amiably," a silver protocol droid addressed master Jima with a shrill voice as it stepped forward.

A Sarkan growled. "As do the representatives of the Tekkeitsertok," the droid corrected itself.

"Thank you, we are most pleased," Master Jima said, bowing. David looked at him, and saw his expression. It was the usual, "Do what I do, before you make a mistake" look. He bowed.

The Sarkans continued in their own language for several minutes, the protocol droid occasionally breaking in. The Sarkans were a hard species with which to negotiate, David knew, and would not speak Basic. It would be up to the protocol droids not to entangle the meeting.

"The leaders of Anirnitt would like to take you to Gluskab, where we can negotiate," the droid told them.

"Yes, of course," Master Jima nodded.

Master Jima led the way to a small vehicle, a dark green speeder flying low to the ground, where the Sarkans sat, their Jedi ambassadors sitting in the back, the protocol droid shuffling along behind them.

The speeder took off and flew through to the city. The crowd parted, and David studied their features. As a whole, the Sarkans were tall stubby creatures, various hues ended in a dark silver color, large flat heads with a huge snout, and large green eyes staring at him. A proud species, they would take no insult. He had already noticed they refused to talk to him, only to Master Jima.

Sensing his apprentice's feelings, Jima put a hand on his student's shoulder. He had to be calm. The Sarkan civil war had cost them too much to break it up now. They had to negotiate or else the planet would never recover.

The speeder wove its way through the buildings, the massive towers soaring far above them, as a plain green ground swept below them, looking barely soft enough to walk. Various faces peered out at them, more of the curious stares. David looked at his master, who was now staring into space. David nodded.

The speeder stopped below one large building, and the passengers got off, the Sarkans first, the ambassadors second. The protocol droid disembarked without much fuss, used to being ignored.

"This way please," the robot indicated as it walked ahead of them.

David stared at the massive building. It looked like some he had seen, both on Earth and on Coruscant. Far from the straight towers of Coruscant or the strange buildings that had been popping up on Earth, this was a more graceful structure, as if built with the idea that a building should do more than project itself into the sky, it should ease itself.

The lobby itself was huge, lined with jewels of every color, in a decorative pattern against a green background. Green stone floors flew smoothly beneath them, and a large ornate pattern of stones welcomed them, from the central stair way which they now approached.

At last arriving into the large richly decorated conference room, the parties sat down, in soft chairs, as if they too were of molded earth. David squirmed. Master Jima just stared at him.

"It is quite a pleasure to have you here at last, Master Jima," the droid translated.

David looked that them strangely. Sensing his apprentice's discomfort, Master Jima introduced him, "Yes, it is good to be here, along with my apprentice, Vice Admiral David Prus."

A Sarkan growled a salutation. "Tekkeitsertok also greets Vice Admiral Prus," the protocol droid said, ignorant of the reluctant sound of the statement.

The Sarkan identified as Tekkeitsertok began to talk, and the protocol droid began to translate. David had expected a list of demands. But instead he heard a long introduction of this most illustrious character.

"This is Tekkeitsertok, son of Wisagatcak, cousin of Kishelemukong, who defeated the Mondamin in the Battle of Okisawanee one hundred years ago…" the protocol droid began.

David barely paid attention. The droid continued, listing the names of Sarkans, and their accomplishments, all of this one family. He glanced at his chronometer. He still had a while to go before the shuttle would pick him up.

"…who is the second cousin of Adawulcanak, who amassed the greatest fortune in the history of Sarka…" the protocol droid continued.

Still it kept talking. "And he was defeated by the great leader Nascakiyet, who thanks to his wit, won the Battle of Natstercroumba in five days, and thus defeated the Nunhyunuwi…" At this the second Sarkan took offense. The droid began arguing as the apparent insult was in his archives, explaining that it was not really its fault, he was a Tekkeitsertok protocol droid.

David looked at his communicator. Only .20 had passed. His eyes took on a glassy look as the delegates droned on. It was not one that the droid or the Sarkans would have identified, but it was one that Na-Ka Jima recognized at once. With a raspy cough he woke David up.

"The family of Tekkeitsertok does not interest me. If I wanted to know the history, I would have read the book…" David said, more to his master than anyone else. Taking it to be a comment, the droid translated. The Sarkans broke out in thunderous howls.

"I have a bad feeling about this," David muttered as the Sarkans continued. Both sides howled now. The droid broke in, trying to take of all this, and cluttered the conversation. Master Jima glared at his apprentice, who began to flush crimson. This was not the first time he had slipped a sharp remark during a crucial meeting.

At last the argument seemed to calm down. Both sides were nodding now. The droid looked at them worriedly. "Admiral Prus, it appears that the Sarkan leaders have come to a conclusion."

"Good," David broke in.

"They have agreed to peace," the droid said. "Then our job here is done," David said gleefully. Master Jima raised an eyebrow at the droid, his head low and his claws on the table.

"You have offended the Sarkans' tradition of introducing themselves, along with their family history, an offense not to be taken lightly," the droid continued, a speaking with a stern voice. "And if I might say so sir, if you had just waited-" Tekkeitsertok broke in.

"You are offered the chance to redeem yourself," the droid clarified. David's eyes lit up, "I will. Tell them I'll do whatever is necessary to heal the relationship…" he started.

"-You are to fight in the Nahir gladiatorial competition, held in the Sarkan colissuem this evening," the droid explained.

"Oh, I see," David looked upset. He had had enough of useless violence.

Master Jima looked down, dejected. His fear of sparking a war outweighed his fear for his apprentice, but something ominous in the Force nagged at him.

The Sarkan coliseum had been carved from the forests, a massive structure of a narrow oval of bright shining metal sitting atop and older façade of stone. Massive wings curved around it, open at one end, where the visitors' booth sat. David gazed at his master, as he entered at the sound of the horn. Na-Ka was sitting with the Sarkans in the booth, all looking very disappointed. He felt like crawling away from the arena, but duty pressed.

He looked around. Thousands of Sarkans sat, their little legs carrying them, long tails whipping behind them in joy. He smiled. They certainly liked their entertainment. Around the stands, various Sarkans preached their goods, small snacks and memorial tokens of the struggle.

David's Jedi robes felt warm in the shining lights, casting a white glow on his pale face, igniting shimmering color from the Sarkans' scales. He felt his lightsabre. This would be easy. The competition was a series of contests in gladiatorial combat, up until the final challenger met his match. A Jedi would have no trouble. He was nervous, but felt no fear.

Watching his apprentice, Na-Ka Jima waited patiently. This custom seemed odd, but he had offended the Sarkans. And must he be made to pay for it. He had no doubts his apprentice would pull it off. A Sarkan next to him squeaked.

"He says that this boy of yours won't last long if his fighting ability matches his manners," the protocol droid next to him translated.

Na-Ka smiled. "He has much to learn, and this will teach him much. Nevertheless, a Jedi is still potent without his lightsabre."

The protocol droid translated this. The Sarkan laughed. Na-Ka turned back to the competitors, preparing for battle. He reached out to his apprentice to calm him.

David stood waiting as the host began his introduction. After a very long time, he at last concluded. "And we have a very special guest here tonight. A Jedi Knight, who will fight and exercise his skills without the use of his lightsabre," a protocol droid translated.

David's face fell. He did not resist as a couple of guards took his lightsabre. He sighed. This would be easy, he reminded himself, even without his weapon. His master looked at him, calming him. He nodded. Use the Force. As his name was called the audience booed, knowing why he had offended them. David waited.

The attack began at once. A tall Sarkan with a long curved sword attacked first, his arms sweeping his sword up as he laughed. David sensed his insecurity, his confidence that he could defeat a mere human, but his fear that he was a Jedi Knight. David took a deep breath.

In seconds, he had dodged all of the attacker's strikes, frustrating his large foe. Rather than attack the opponent, David closed his eyes, as the attacker was too surprised to move.

The Sarkan warrior had no to time to react as he found himself thrown across the stadium by some unseen hands. David smiled. Yes, it had been easy. Time to take on the next one. The audience gasped at this reaction. The Sarkan, however, was not so easily defeated. Angry and frightened, he charged, his sword swinging again and again, the boy evading its every blow. The Sarkan did not notice the small hook reaching up behind him, which entangled his wrists just as he aimed for victory at the Jedi's chest. David jumped out of the way, taking the combatant's sword with him.

Picking up the sword, David walked towards his opponent. He was defenseless now. Was he to kill him? He looked up at the hosts. They stood waiting.

"I'm sorry but the rules of the duel mandate that a fight is not over until one combatant is killed," a protocol droid shouted.

David looked at the droid. He looked at the guards. They were brandishing their weapons, ready to strike if he did not obey. David sighed. He swept the blade down on the warrior. The Sarkan twitched and then was still. Master Jima looked away.

As David walked away ready for the next contender, several flying droids fluttered in and took the body away. David looked away and watched the next opponent enter. A tall insectoid being with flashing blue eyes, David stared at it. It waved all six arms menacingly, each armed with razor-sharp claws. He looked wistfully that it looked a little like a Verpine. Memories of his encounter with them, three years past, briefly flashed through his mind. Was there a giant lizard or a gryphon next? The insectoid spent no time in pausing. It struck at him with three arms at once.

David leapt out of the way. He struck back with his sword, barely hitting it. He dodged the insectoid's counterswipe, then went on the offensive again. He struck his foe with a series of lighting-fast hits, but to no effect. One long leg reached out and kicked him, sending him sprawling across the field. David stood up, angry. The young Jedi brushed the dust off his clothes as he tensed himself.

The insectoid leapt at him, its arms raised for a killing blow, but was slowed by a mysterious force. David stood, his eyes closed as the Force gave him strength to end this bloodshed. Suddenly, he leaped in the air at an incredible speed. The huge arthropod had no time to react as the Jedi's sword sank into his thorax up to the hilt. The two combatants fell to the ground, one getting to his feet, the other laying still on the arena floor.

The next opponent appeared as David turned around. Not as tall or as unusual as the other opponents, he breathed a sigh of relief. The Shistavanen howled. Its bushy head looked up, a long spear in its clawed hands. The fierce dog-like eyes looked at him. David flinched at the sharp teeth. Wolfmen were intense warriors, and well tuned for fights with extraordinary senses.

The Shistavanen attacked first. Its spear thrust at David who turned it aside with his blade. David struck back, each blow deflecting a stab. The Shistavanen turned it ears and moved to one side, its spear began spinning, striking at every angle to overwhelm its foe. The wolf-man roared at him, the dog-like face pushing itself in David's eyes. A frightening sight, but not one to distract him from the fight. David slashed downward, hitting it in the toe.

Jima watched as his apprentice fought the latest rival. Shistavanens were generally too isolated to fight. This one must have been tortured for a long time. Surely David could win. He noticed as Tekkeitsertok pressed a button on a wristband…

David turned as the door opened, revealing two more opponents. A tall flat-faced Arcona swung its long chain-like flail. Behind it a tall female reptilian stood eating something that made a loud crunching sound, holding a trident in one scaly hand a large shield in the other. Both called loudly. ready to fight.

David gripped his weapon. Another pair of creatures emerged, a green pea-headed Rodian carrying a sword and axe, and furry horned Gotal holding a staff. David exhaled. This would be tough. They looked at each other confused, the last two clearly unprepared to fight with either wolf creature, or the Jedi. They looked at the crowd, shouting for violence. Then, shrugging, they ran into battle.

David poised himself. The Shistavanen struck first, missed, and then fell as its legs were slashed by the Jedi's sword, a final Force push sending it reeling back to the sides. David smiled. He spun his weapon, and stood waiting.

He watched the others fight. The Arcona struck repeatedly at the reptilian, who blocked each blow with her shield. She carefully struck back at the yellow-eyed Arcona, but missed. The Rodian won his bout quickly, stabbing the Gotal, confused by the noise, in the chest with its sword. The axe came down, and the Gotal fell. David ran, the Rodian now sighting him. His sword flashing, he approached the Rodian, who was screeching wildly, a burst of Huttese curses he could not possibly understand. The charging warrior suddenly felt himself collide with an invisible wall, throwing him back.

The Shistavanen approached them from behind, David sensing him and quickly pondered his options. The Shistavanen neared the Jedi. His hand shook with a knife, designed just for this purpose. The Jedi was the more immediate threat. David stared at the Rodian who looked at him with is large black eyes. Grasping with a green arm, the Rodian threw his axe at the Jedi. David stepped aside, guiding it with the Force into the wolf-man's chest.

The crowd roared, surprised at the human's win. David looked up. Now to finish this duel. The Rodian slipped back, his knees shaking as the Jedi approached. David reached out, and lopped off the Rodian's head with the axe. For moment David stood, and waited as the crowd cheered, looking at the Rodian's head. Blank black eyes stared back at him from the dust.

David noticed the Arcona, his flail spinning, at last able to strike. The reptilian fell first, her large feet tripping. The Arcona did not stop, his strange face looking at David with determination. Catching a round end in mid-air, David stood up. It was a low blow, especially for a Jedi, but the fight had to end. Instead of skewering David, the Saurian instead struck the Arcona in the back, and approached David.

Jumping with all his might, David flipped over the Saurian, striking her shield with his sword. She wheeled around, her trident's prongs catching the Jedi's blade. David crouched for maximum leverage and pushed. She toppled backward. David stood over her triumphantly and prepared to strike. Suddenly, he sensed a warning from his master…

Instinctively, he leaped. The explosion that threw him to the ground struck in the exact spot that he had been standing on. David looked up from his sprawl and saw a fleet of large objects descending onto the arena. The strangers were as large as shuttles, and their landing claws revealed a mechanical makeup. This was reinforced by the swarms of black, bipedal figures that poured out of the dropships.

The Sarkans panicked. Spectators fled to the exits, the guards firing at the aliens. A guard that David recognized from the prison pits ran by, tossing the boy his lightsabre as the guard strode to her post. David nodded a thank-you, then ran towards the aliens, the meter-long blue blade springing to life. The defense cannons on the stadium opened up on the invaders. A sharp, familiar ignition sound pierced the air. Master Jima had joined the fray.

The aliens formed ranks, as many of the first wave had been cut down by the Sarkan guards. They were tall, humanoid, and almost entirely mechanical. Only a faint glow in the Force revealed their cyborg nature. They might as well have been droids, deploying previously-hidden rods and hoops from their arms. Each left fist clenched on a long rod, the right on a hoop made of similar material. For a moment, all was still. Then the rods and hoops began to glow. Those rods were energy swords and shields, it dawned on the Sarkans and Jedi. Then all hell broke loose.

Volleys of blaster fire tore at the aliens, but the shields, deflectors of some sort, absorbed every shot. Some angled theirs so that the bolts were bounced back at their shooters. The Sarkan troops broke ranks. The civilians had already emptied the stadium, with the aliens in hot pursuit. Close-range combat had been nearly forgotten by many, by almost all. But not by the Jedi.

The aliens were numerous, and were armed with shields, but the Jedi were faster, more experienced, and had the Force as their ally. Each energy blade was parried, every shield bypassed by sudden thrusts, lightning-fast feints, and surprise slashes. One swiped at David's head, but the young Jedi ducked and the counterblow severed his assailant's mechanical arm. Another raised its shield, but Na-Ka slipped his sabre past, cutting the alien in half. They were joined by another, then two more, then a half-dozen. The aliens tried to rally at their dropship, but both troops and transport vanished in a huge explosion. The Sarkans were fighting back.

Shoulder to shoulder, the once-divided soldiers now fought this common foe. In the sky, system-defense starfighters fought their alien counterparts. The people of Sarka would surrender their planet only by inflicting horrible casualties on invaders. A loudspeaker called out evacuation orders in various languages. David broke off from the fighting as more Sarkans arrived in the sector, and called into his commlink. "Commodore, how many of them are there?"

In space, David's fleet was struggling to hold its own. "It's no use, Admiral. Our only hope is to hold them off long enough for all space-capable craft to escape. There must be at least a hundred of them, with reinforcements coming in at a steady rate", Commodore Bak-urakk replied. "Sir, we have new enemy ships in sector 7", an anxious officer interrupted. The enemy ships, it began to become clear, were fragile and undersized, but their sheer numbers allowed them to sting the Republic fleet to pieces with their lighting-like energy bolts.

Back on the surface, Sarkan fighters struggled to cover the retreat of the army. The aliens had been joined by their apparent allies, lanky avians that wielded smaller versions of the lightning-weapon used in space. Their "zap guns", as the soldiers refereed to them in conversation, were as powerful as blasters, but could be blocked by lightsabres. The Jedi formed the rearguard, with Prus dueling the cyborgs and Na-Ka angling back bolt after bolt.

"Good work in the arena, my young friend. You have indeed learned much", the master was saying. "The incident on New Duro really opened my eyes. I'm thinking of starting to take walks back on Coruscant", the boy replied. "Just don't overdo it. How many times have I saved you from falling off skyscrapers?" "I'm just thinking of walking, master. I won't try either wall-climbing or those contortion exercises again after the last time". Despite the almost-certain doom that stared them in their faces, the two Jedi laughed. Only the scale of this battle was unnerving.

David's commlink went off. "Admiral, Rear Admiral Pera's fleet is joining the battle", David heard his old friend report. "Good, we're falling back to the hangars and-". The response was cut off by another onrush of aliens. Every Sarkan soldier on the planet fell back to his or her nearest landing bay. The defenders became jammed together as the positions were overrun.

"Get the last of the civilians aboard the shuttles. The last group can take ours", Na-Ka commanded the Republic officers as the defenders struggled to hold off the invaders. The lines were almost breached when the sounds of A-wings and B-wings roared over the din. Landing craft had been deployed to evacuate the remaining soldiers as the new fleet of Republic ships had given the defenders breathing space. As per their duty, the Jedi were the last to leave, and their landing craft was "zapped" repeatedly before it escaped.

As his landing craft streaked over the Sarkan sky, David could see the cities of Sarka in flames. Was this only the first victim? Destruction was below, around, and above the shuttle, as Sarkan and Republic fighters dueled their alien counterparts. An A-wing that had been escorting the transport suddenly burst into flame, and spiraled down into a legion of the aliens.

"We'll land in the _Divine Wind_, she's headed this way…" David began as he caught sight of the huge triangular ship. David winced at the black scoring and still-burning fires that speckled the ship. The rest of the fleet was doing no better, some of the squadron's frigates being missing from the scene. He would miss those captains and their efficient crew. He would have to thank Pera for the rescue.

Once aboard the _Divine Wind_, the Jedi wasted no time making their way to the bridge. "Good job, Bak-urakk, I knew I could count on you", the vice-admiral said. "What's the situation?" Bak-urakk shook his green head, solemnly. This was the first defeat he had experienced in two years.

"The _Bastion _and the _Eastern Star_ have both been lost, and _Eye of the Storm _reports heavy damage. We only wait for the last of the evacuees to escape", Bak-urakk reported grimly. "We must flee to Bestine for repairs. You and Pera will have to go with the rest of the evacuees to Coruscant and report".

"I expected so. Are we ready to make the jump?" David asked.

"We just await Pera and his fleet, sir" Bak-urakk confirmed.

"Pera's fleet is trying to close with us so we can escape in unison." David nodded. He could see the destroyers and cruisers of the other fleet blasting through a wall of alien warships. Red fire engulfed the leaner enemies; with those surviving keeping their distance like hyenas held at bay by a fierce African buffalo.

"Admiral, Commodore, the last transport is away", an officer barked as the remaining escape ships made the jump to lightspeed. The evacuees would find a number of refugee stations in the Core, as those in the Outer Rim had been attacked by the invaders. New messages coming in on the comm. stations revealed that Sarka was but one world that had seen the marauders overrun its people.

"Good, let's go home", Bak-urakk responded. He nodded to another officer, who saluted and gave the signal. The bridge rang with the growl of the distant engines as the massive warship joined the others already escaping to hyperspace.

Despite all the narrow escapes and hard-fought battles he had lived through David had never been happier to see the familiar starlines of hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke Skywalker walked quickly down the halls of the Jedi Temple. His apprentice was just out of hearing. "Thomas!" he called his name.

The apprentice turned around and stopped. Luke caught up to his student and faced the eighteen year old young man, whose brown eyes looked into his questioningly. "Yes, Master?" he asked.

"Thomas, I have an assignment for you-" his master began.

"Master," Zavos walked in. He eyed the older Prus narrowly. He had been a strong supporter of Luke and his reforms. But he did not see far enough.

"Yes, my young apprentice?" the master turned to face the man.

"Master Jima and his apprentice," he began, noting Thomas's attention perking at the mention of his brother, "have arrived." "I hope their negotiations have bee successful," Thomas cut in. "As a matter of fact, they did not," Zavos turned to face the Earthling. "Thanks to the antics of the Jedi apprentice," he snarled, "they were unprepared for an invasion."

"Sarka's been invaded?" Thomas asked for the moment, concerned for his young brother. He didn't know what sort of antics his brother had been up to, but that certainly didn't diminish the importance of the danger.

"Yes, but they escaped. The Senate is deliberating right now on how to act," Zavos reported with another glance towards the other young Jedi.

"Good. I must be here when David arrives-" the older Prus began.

Zavos grunted. He hardly noticed as Kyp Durron walked in, looking at him cautiously.

"Zavos, you must be ready to go," Luke addressed the tall young man.

"I am ready," Zavos insisted.

"I fear the Sith are behind this," Luke whispered.

He saw Zavos beginning to protest. "Don't worry. Kyle Katarn will be with you," he added.

"Excuse me, I'm perfectly capable of handling this Sith lord myself," Zavos shouted at the newly arrived Jedi Master. Kyp gave Luke a worried look.

"I hope you're able to find this Sith master," Thomas commented carefully.

"Pity that you'll be away," Zavos glared.

"What?" Thomas turned and looked at his master. "Master why didn't-"

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Luke began. "Thomas you're being sent to your homeworld of Earth to ask for funding."

Thomas nodded. It had been a long time since he'd been on Earth. There were people he wanted to see. He hadn't even heard news for a long time. While he hated dealing with politicians, at least he'd get to see his family.

"Remember to do everything legally," Luke muttered to Zavos. Zavos shook his head.

"We've never obeyed the government before. Why should we now?" Zavos shouted.

"That was not a good idea," Luke smiled, remembering his adventures that had stretched the legality of Jedi actions to the core. Back when they'd been founding the New Republic, before Zavos, Thomas, and most of the current Jedi had joined the Order. "I know the Sith worry you, but you must be careful." Zavos grunted.

"Thomas, you must be going," he told the Earthling. Thomas nodded.

"Don't worry, Luke," Thomas told his master as he turned and went up the stairs.

"Good luck," he shouted to Zavos. Then he turned away and went out of sight.

Another Jedi entered the room. An older man in a jump suit. Kyle Katarn. Zavos looked at him carefully and nodded.

"May the Force be with you Zavos," Luke told his young apprentice.

"I won't fail you, my master. May the Force be with you," Zavos nodded. He walked towards the old master.

Luke watched as his apprentice and his friend disappeared. He sighed. Then he turned towards Kyp and continued talking.

Kyle Katarn was getting old. He tried to lie to himself about it, but it never lasted. Master Skywalker had taught him that oneness with the Force increases with age, but he had the nagging feeling that he was no longer needed. He had been a member of the Rebellion since his youth, having joined the Alliance when the Empire had murdered his mother. When Luke had started the Jedi Order he had been among the first, and thus found himself in a position of command.

Beside him at the controls sat Zavos, the young man who had his own ideas on how the order should be run. Kyle remembered how Corran Horn and Kyp Durron had thought of renovating the Order to a less traditional stance, but Luke's experience had taught him otherwise. Zavos gazed off in the distance, his mind bent on something else.

He hadn't known Zavos for very long. The boy had joined the Order only a few years ago, as many Jedi had, excited by the influence they now carried, due in part to the actions of the brother of his fellow Jedi Thomas Prus, the Vice Admiral David Prus. Zavos had apparently been part of an old Jedi family, and lived in fear of the Empire, as did many of the original new Jedi.

"Master Katarn, we are approaching the planet," Zavos told the older Jedi. "I sense something."

"I do too. I have a bad feeling about this," Kyle agreed, looking at the boy's face and finding fear and determination in his bright blue eyes.

"Master are you sure this is it?" Zavos looked at the older man questioningly.

"Luke was pretty sure that this was where the invaders were coming from, and where we could find this Sith lord," Kyle muttered.

Zavos let out a snort of disgust. "Luke didn't trust me when I mentioned the old corporate forces. He'd rather trust that old alien," Zavos shook his head.

"Zavos, Jima is a venerable master. He knows how the old Jedi were. No one else can say that," Kyle told him.

"He doesn't understand that this is not the Old Republic. Not the old Jedi. We need new solutions," Zavos pushed.

"It hasn't changed in a lot of ways. Luke knows that. He knew that we had to have to move the Jedi HQ on Coruscant-" Kyle argued.

"That was the problem. He thinks too conventionally. We can't-"

"Don't let it worry you, Zavos. Luke knows what to do."

"No," Zavos shook his head, "I don't think he does. Luke remembers too much of the old Jedi, and has that old one to advise him. This isn't what the Republic needs."

"I agree with you about the Republic. It's too dependent on the peace we've had for so many years," Kyle nodded.

"That peace was broken three years ago," Zavos argued. "Remember the reemergence of the Sith? We need the military now more than ever."

"Zavos, the military can't solve all the galaxy's problems. We're needed too, as Jedi are the servants of the people," Kyle spoke softly.

Zavos sighed. "Well, there are certain things that Luke has done that I agree with. Jima doesn't understand that a Jedi shouldn't know anger or hate, but there's nothing that should stop him from knowing-"

"Zavos, we're almost there," Kyle looked at the controls. He looked up at the boy. "Don't worry about Jima or his apprentice. We also have a mission to do." Zavos nodded.

Zavos landed the spacecraft on the red soil of Rhodopetra. The re-entry engines stirred up some dust that shrouded the shuttle. All around him were red boulders. It had been hard enough to land but he had never erred when landing before. Kyle followed after him.

"Here, this looks like there might be settlers," Kyle gestured towards a rock that overlooked the others and seemed to be sign of a person. "I sense that this place is strong with the dark side."

Zavos nodded. He felt it too. He could feel a dark point on this planet. He walked over one large boulder. There was a chasm in the rocks. "Over here," he shouted towards the master. He tuned and looked. There seemed to be someone here. Watching.

He turned a corner. In front of him was a doorway. Made of red stone it was many meters tall and ended with a stone arch. Inside a golden room waited. He felt something out of it. "Master, over here," he shouted.

Kyle and Zavos entered nervously. They walked into a hallway of gold walls. It led into a large room. The floor was smooth and polished of white stone. Someone had lived here recently. The walls were smooth red rock. Light came from a wide opening at the end of the chamber. Zavos walked in slowly.

"There's nothing here," he told Kyle. Katarn shook his head. He could feel something here.

"Feel it," he whispered. Zavos nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel something strong in the dark side of the Force.

Zavos began to speak "I have…" He whirled around. Standing there was a short man in dark gray robes. He could see little of his face except for a peaking nose and a chin. Yet he felt an aura of power, a ripple in the Force that called Zavos's name. It was the power he always wanted, but Luke had always denied him that path to it.

"I am-" Zavos began.

"Welcome, Jedi," the man rasped.

"Who are you?" Zavos stared.

"Zavos, I don't think we should trust him," Kyle whispered. There was something about this man. He wasn't familiar. He seemed strange.

"We're looking for someone," Zavos explained. The man nodded.

"There is no one here," the man uttered as he crept around them. "The mines are abandoned, the natives are in hiding."

"Have you seen a fleet of aliens-" Kyle began slowly.

"I'm afraid not, master Jedi," the man said. He smiled.

"Tell me, my young friend," the stranger continued, "what brings you and your master here?"

"We're seeking a Sith lord, we sensed a disturbance in the Force", Kyle answered.

"The Sith? Ah, yes. He is here. If I know him correctly, as I have known him throughout my entire life, he is biding his time. He's probably preparing a trap right now. I can sense him", chuckled the man.

"Are you trained in the Force?", Zavos asked.

"Oh yes," the man grinned. His eyes met Zavos's. The eyes were…yellow.

Before he could react, Zavos saw the man reach for his waist. He pulled out a silver cylinder. A lightsabre. It flashed on. A red blade rose humming in the room.

"And I am most impressed by your audacity, young one, but you have much to learn,"

"You're-" Zavos shouted, his blue lightsabre flashing alive in his hand.

"Zavos, we move in together," Kyle told him. Zavos was no longer listening.

"No I'm taking him now!" the young man shouted, charging. The Sith stood his ground.

"I am more powerful than either of you!" the Sith shouted. He raised a hand.

Zavos found himself thrown across the room by blue bolts of electricity that ripped from the Sith's hands and slammed into him. He felt the air shocked out of him. He felt his consciousness leave him. What sort of twistedness of the Force was this? What power. He moaned.

"As you can see, my strength in the Force is far beyond yours" the Sith taunted.

Kyle Katarn watched the other Jedi fall to the ground. He had fought an apprentice of Darth Vader but he had never encountered anything like this. The dark teaching he had found in her books, which had nearly seduced him, had never described such power. He simply raised his blade.

The lighting struck his lightsabre and flowed into the ground. The Sith lord was apparently more surprised than him at this effect. The Sith stopped for a moment. Then he raised his blade. Kyle was ready.

The red blade struck him faster than he could react. He cried in pain as the blade tore into his left arm. He swung, enough to prevent another great injury. Kyle panted as he held his lightsabre. The two locked. The Sith smiled.

Kyle lifted his sabre. The Sith reacted, turning his wrist. In a quick movement he pushed the blue blade out of the way and stabbed for his stomach. Kyle reacted quickly and blocked the blade just in time. The Sith laughed.

Kyle moved again. His blade swung towards the Sith's head. The Sith barely had enough time to react. The blue blade swung at him again. He took a step back. Kyle swung again. Again the Sith stepped. He took a look at the frozen figure of the Jedi on the ground. He smiled. He had to distance the boy and his master. The Sith unleashed a furious barrage of whirling slashes, Kyle barely managing to counter. The two paused.

They raised their sabres, then attacked. Kyle struggled to use his superior physical strength against his quick foe. He looked at the Sith, but was confused by the disturbing smile that spread across wizened features.

Slowly Kyle drove the Sith back towards the opening in the wall, the robed man spinning. A brush of wind told him that they were over looking a cliff. He pressed. The Sith cackled. He didn't seem unconfident or surprised. He raised his blade. Kyle struggled as the red blade pushed him up.

With a crack the blue broke free. The Sith took a step back, leaping into the ledge, attacked again. The Sith reacted quickly, driving the Jedi back. Kyle attempted to step away. The Sith blocked his escape. He was trapped. The Sith neared, his face coming closer and closer. Suddenly Kyle saw an opportunity. He swung towards the Sith's shoulder.

The Sith suddenly smiled, and let himself drop. He darted back, lying in a corner of the ledge. Kyle tried to finish him off, but the Sith lord firmly parried his efforts. Zavos came to, and saw the Sith lord trapped by the master.

"Zavos, help me," the Sith lord shouted. Zavos stepped back, surprised to hear his name.

"Why?" Zavos shouted, his blue blade coming to life, "you've killed all those people."

"I am your ally," the Sith struggled as the blue blade came closer. Zavos looked at him in confusion.

"I know you want to change the Jedi Order. This Jedi stands in the way. I can give you the power-" he continued shouting. Zavos stopped to decide.

"No, Zavos no!" Kyle shouted.

Zavos kept listening. "Power to defeat those in your way. Power to make others serve you. You know you cannot learn that from the Jedi," the Sith continued to shout.

Zavos hesitated. Kyle stared at him. His blue eyes betrayed so much fear… The Sith looked at him with fierce eyes. He gestured. "Come." "The Jedi order needs you!" cried Kyle. "Free yourself from the web of lies" the Sith counter-offered calmly. Zavos turned over the words in his head. And then he made his decision.

Zavos walked over. He pushed with the Force, a new chill running down his spine. Kyle's blue blade fell out his grasp, over the cliff, and down to the rocks below. The Sith sprung back to life, then set down his sabre. He raised his hands. Blue lighting shot out of them, striking Kyle.

Bolts struck his head. He screamed. The lighting got worse. He could feel his organs alit with power. The lighting relentlessly tore into his body. He fell to the ground, his very life being ripped away.

The lightning increased, Kyle screamed even louder, trying in vain to block the concentrated hate.

Zavos found himself unable to move. He watched Katarn writhe crackle as lighting poured into every organ, his only hope standing next to him too awestruck to act.

Kyle screamed one last time. His body fell out the window still sparkling. The Sith looked out, sighing. Zavos was alone.

Zavos took a step back. He closed his eyes. The lightsabre flew to his hand. In seconds he was near the Sith lord, who stood smiling. Zavos summoned all the loyalty he had to Jedi, everything that he had been taught for an act of redemption. He swung. The Sith lord didn't even blink, and unleashed another burst of lightning. He felt himself fall to the ground. He saw the Sith laugh at him. His lightsabre clattered to the ground. Then all was lighting, pain, betrayal and finally darkness.

Zavos awoke in a small chamber of gleaming silver walls. He groaned. He tried to move but found he was above the ground restrained by blue bolts on his hands and feet, sparks crackling near his head. The Sith lord walked in.

"Murderer," Zavos spat.

"It was only in my defense my young Jedi," the Zavos lord pleaded. "I will soon have you set free."

"Good. I have work to do. I have to find the invaders," Zavos sighed.

"I will aid you in that task, but first I have a story to tell you," the Sith smiled.

"Then get it done quickly," Zavos struggled.

"You know your master would once have joined me," the Sith began. Zavos shook his head, "He'd never join you!" His captor merely smiled.

"Long ago there was a Sith lord called Darth Sidious. Of course you know all about him…" the Sith lord corrected himself. "His master, a certain Darth Plageuis, had another apprentice, known as Darth Gaueko. Gaueko was taught well, but when Plageuis came to sense a nexus of power around a boy on Naboo, he took a new apprentice. Plageuis told the boy everything he knew. Darth Gaueko realized this and fled, faking his death. Neither Plageuis nor Sidious ever found him. Now, he in turn had another apprentice known as Darth Laotan. Laotan was as powerful as his master, and learned the value of secrecy. They did not know of these other Sith, of which I am the latest," the Sith continued, sighing, "They had beaten Sidious at his own game of deceit."

"The dark side of the Force is unconquerable, as the Jedi found out the hard way. You know well that Skywalker has been tempted by the dark side. By Darth Vader, by a host of mad renegades, by the imposter clone of Sidious, by his own apprentices, and by Sidious himself."

"But each time he as defeated it-" Zavos argued, counting the number of times in his head.

"Long ago, he would have joined Darth Vader and they would have ruled the galaxy as father and son," the Sith lord raised his fist, "but he was too afraid, too conventional to achieve his full potential.

Zavos opened his mouth but he could not say anything. The Sith lord continued his story. "You know that three years ago a certain Sith lord was found on Dai Shedo, a Chiss, under a fleet of aliens much like those you seek now."

"Yes, Prus and Kyp told me this," Zavos nodded.

"The Tuíukii were disadvantaged by the Republic. A rich people, they could have been great. But the Skywalkers did not allow them to rise. The Republic ignored them so they came to the master of this Sith lord, a Darth Bogan," the Sith smiled.

"He helped them, and allied them with another alien force seeking revenge against the Republic, but the Ssi-Ruuvi were cowardly. They betrayed the Sith lord and destroyed his plans so the apprentice was defeated and Darth Bogan fought his murderers."

"The Sith on Tibrin-" Zavos began.

"That was Darth Bogan," the Sith nodded.

"That means you're-" Zavos started.

"I am Darth Bogan," the Sith acknowledged. Zavos was silent. "Long ago I lost my apprentice. I was hoping to find one more powerful, more passionate."

"I'll never join you!" Zavos shouted.

"Come now. If your own master would have joined the dark side…"

"Luke would never-"

"Only because he has chosen cowardice and self-destruction. I sense that you have not yet been wholly corrupted. You must join me, Zavos, and together we will destroy this corrupting order and bring about an era where the masters of the Force rule the galaxy," Darth Bogan implored. Zavos stopped shouting, a universe of possibilities opening up.

"I have much more to tell you," Bogan said raising his arm.

"Alright, I'll listen," Zavos said, his head spinning. What this man was saying-

Zavos was lowered to the ground. He stretched his arms as the bolts disappeared. He followed the Sith lord. He found him standing at a balcony overlooking a chasm.

"Have you ever heard of the tragedy of Darth Tyrannus?" the Sith asked.

"No-" Zavos told him, he had not.

"It's not the kind of story you would know. He was a Sith lord before Skywalker's time. He was once a Jedi, who had all sorts of great ideas for reforming the Jedi Order. He pleaded to them to let Jedi take their own initiative, to be independent. But the Jedi were corrupt, they could not restore the decaying galaxy. This Jedi tried to change the Order. He found he could not, thanks to the hardheadedness of Jedi like Yoda and Master Windu. When his former Padawan was slain by a lord of the Sith, he found a new master.

The master allowed Tyrannus to expand his limits, to take the mantle of power that he was born to attain. Tyrannus thought his master would help him conquer the galaxy. But his master had other goals, even another apprentice waiting in the wings. The Sith betrayed him, forcing him to personally combat the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Tyrannus was killed, a tool for the avaricious master to gain a new apprentice. This master was the Sith lord Darth Sidious." Zavos stopped.

"That sort of disloyalty was typical of Sidious," the Sith continued, "Sidious took control of the galaxy, revealing his presence as a Sith lord to the Jedi just before he ascended the throne. The other Sith waited, my master biding his time. He never betrayed his apprentice. I never betrayed mine. He was murdered by the Jedi."

"Sidious knew all sorts of powers of the dark side. But he did not teach them all to his apprentice, and kept him as a cripple, a mindless slave that ultimately betrayed him." "Vader," Zavos interrupted. The Sith lord nodded.

"You said I could learn powers beyond Skywalker's teachings," Zavos began.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be indefensible," the Sith lord looked away.

"From whom can you learn these powers? I must know." Zavos looked at him curiously. Power.

"Not from a Jedi," the Sith lord finished walking away into the light of the chamber.

"You can teach them to me?" Zavos asked looking at the Sith lord, no longer wondering.

"I offer you greater power than Skywalker," Bogan said, "powers he will never touch out of his own cowardice."

"I thought-"

"Only through me will you learn power grater than any Jedi," Bogan said, determined, his voice accented by a potency and generosity that Zavos had never heard before.

"I-"

"I offer you power to make the Jedi the way you think they should be. Together we will defeat the Republic and make it what it should be."

"I…" Zavos paused. The galaxy stood before him, his treacherous masters seemed to lie waiting to be destroyed. He could ascend to absolute power, give entire sectors to Triona, exile the unwilling into the blackness of deep space. He nodded. "Yes. I dedicate my life to your teachings. I am your apprentice to do what you see fit", he finished. Bogan closed his eyes in contentment. "You know that you will have to kill the Jedi, don't you?" "I know. I am ready," Zavos said simply. He looked out the opening. He stood silently.

David looked into the Senate chambers. The Senate was in chaos. He had just returned from Sarka, which had spoken loudly about the importance of its location to the Republic, and ignored him completely. For once he was glad of that. He didn't want his encounter with the Sarkans to become too well-known. It wouldn't come off well with most members of the Republic.

"Senators, calm down!" the President shouted from his podium.

David stood up to speak. Master Jima looked at him. Several senators also looked at him. He heard a message broadcast, "Admiral, you have had your say. It is time to leave the politics of the Republic to us." David sat down, angry but willing to listen.

"After the attack on the Sarkans, we must do everything we can to protect the Republic," Mo-Gararn persisted.

"That means we must re-arm the military!" a Senator shouted.

"At this point we are conducting an investigation. The Jedi believe that they know where to look. In the meantime-" Mo-Gararn insisted.

"It is time the Jedi stayed out of matters of the Republic!" a senator shouted, still standing at his pod nodding at the applause.

"We must mobilize every force in our arsenal," another Senator interrupted. "There is one source of the military that has not been tapped. Droids."

Na-Ka stood up. He glared at that senator. This was the second time today that someone had mentioned the thing that had brought down the Republic. Didn't they understand history? Droids had proven themselves too easily used for purposes beyond what they had been conceived. Had anyone feared the Trade Federation army when it had first been built, albeit under the guise of a security force so long ago? That military had invaded Naboo and then joined with the allies of the Sith, who took down the Republic. Jima sat down, a sharp pain striking his head.

"Master, are you alright?" David said as he saw his master rub his scaly hands on his head. He too felt strange, as if a thorn had stabbed into his hand…

"I just need to get this off my conscience. I need to talk to someone who knows about the fall of the Republic," Jima insisted. "Who?" David wondered. He knew of no such person, no survivor from the Clone Wars sharing his master's experience.

Na-Ka gave him a nod and an old smile as if remembering someone. Someone old, an old furry friend, as David might say.


	5. Chapter 5

David looked up from his food. Confronting a red shellfish from Dac coated in an oily substance, he missed the shellfish on Tibrin and Earth. Beside it, green vegetables from some faraway world emitted steam while they cooled. He looked around. This restaurant had been Master Jima's idea. It had been a good way of meeting his friends.

"Hello there, Master Jima, Admiral," Han Solo said walking in, clearly not comfortable in the formal clothes he was wearing, although it was as always, white. The tall Wookiee next to him barked a greeting, his fur well-groomed.

"Hello, General Solo," Na-Ka responded, shaking the man's hand. The Wookiee barked happily as he saw the Jedi master. "Hello Chewie, how are you my old friend?" Na-Ka said, taking himself up in a big Wookiee hug. Han and David exchanged surprised glances.

David looked down at his food, then up at the giant Wookiee. He had met Leia Organa Solo briefly a few times, but had never met her husband. He had certainly never met Chewbacca. He shut up immediately, knowing that his master would soon explain.

"Chewie says it's nice to meet you, Admiral," Han translated as the Wookiee barked.

"It's an honor," David nodded taking the man's hand.

"Well Chewie, it's been too long," master Jima began. The Wookiee roared an agreement.

"Master, when did you and Chewbacca meet?" David asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I was campaigning on a colony of Kashyyyk at the time. During the second year of the Clone Wars. I was with Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," Na-Ka answered, his voice darkening as he mentioned the dead Jedi. David's eyes opened wide.

"Yes you remember," Na-Ka laughed as Chewie mentioned some apparently amusing incident. "Yes, the river. Soaked me to the skin, it did. Obi-wan did his best to get me out." The Wookiee uttered a comment. "No, for the last time, I was not afraid," Master Jima laughed, "Skywalker never did let me live that down. Told it at formal parties, if I recall correctly". The two humans knew that the two veterans were in full "good old days" mode that they knew too well.

Han looked at David, sighing. "How's it going, kid?" he asked to pass conversation. "Very well, thank you general," David answered. "How is former President- your wife and children?" "Leia's upset because Ja -my daughter-" David's attention perked up. "-is preparing for the big Coruscant dances in a few weeks. Luke's making dancing part of his training now, I've heard." David laughed. His brother? Dancing? He knew Master Luke was accommodating, but this was a surprise. "Don't think about it kid, she's too old for you," the old Rebel joked as David opened his mouth to comment on Solo's beautiful nineteen-year old daughter.

"Master Jima wouldn't approve," David said distantly. The old Jedi master didn't approve of Jedi love, or marriage, although Luke had removed that obstacle long ago. Love. It was an emotion he was not entirely familiar with. Of course he loved his distant parents, his older brother, and his wizened master, but that was the love of the family. Romance was a foreign, completely unknown frontier. True, there was that one Lieutenant on the _Rolling Thunder_ that had inspired vague, fuzzy feelings. And he could never forget that embarrassing incident with the young princess of Forodhel, who didn't seem to realize that "no" meant precisely "no".

He looked up. There had to be somebody interesting. A quick glance of the other patrons of the restaurant revealed that there was no one his age and certainly no one to talk to. He gave another glance at Han, who was now recording something on his datapad. Master Jima was still busy in conversation.

"So, David, Chewbacca agrees with me that the invaders are a threat to the Republic," Master Jima said, getting his attention.

"Yeah, the Senate got that," Han muttered. Chewie barked something. "Chewie here says that they're using old Confederate space routes," the man translated for David. The Wookiee kept talking.

"But he also agrees that the use of droid armies would be a terrible idea," Na-Ka continued. Chewie roared. "Yes, I know that was a paraphrase. But we are in polite company," his master explained.

"He's also forgetting to mention something else that might be of interest of you, if I remember my history correctly," Han broke in. Jima and his apprentice turned towards him. "The corporate forces, the droid manufacturers, the banks, all of them, they've been building battle droids," Han explained. His guests just looked at him silent. "Leia's been struggling for months with this. She keeps saying that if her mother could do this-"

"That's true. Senator Amidala was always resistant to the idea of the battle droids, or any kind of military buildup. She was a friend of the Jedi," Master Jima remembered wistfully. "It's good to hear that Leia, your wife, is still involved."

"Yeah. Even though she resigned the presidency years ago, she's still involved. The kids take up all her time. She's been so hampered, she hardly visits her own brother," Han shook his head. "No offense, kid, but you know how teenagers are." David nodded. He certainly knew.

"Threepio calls them delusions of grandeur," Han shook his head. Chewie laughed. Jima chuckled. "Anyway, I thought you might want to know that." "Thank you general," Master Jima nodded.

"Chewie, what to do you think?" Na-Ka asked. Chewie barked for a long time. "Yes, yes, I know," the old Jedi said, looking down. "I remember."

"Master, what's wrong?" David asked. "The droid armies were under the control of the Sith. He was a former Jedi, -yes, Count Dooku-" he addressed the Wookiee "- and ultimately they were used to create a clone army that fought the Jedi." "Vader," David whispered. "Yes," his master looked at him sadly.

"What? Binks?" Jima looked the Wookiee confused. "Yes, I know that, my friend. He was a fool. I can't understand why Qui-gon let him escape his fate" Na-Ka shook his head.

"Anyway, these corporate forces, they've been building up their fleets, deploying armies everywhere. It's causing us quite a headache," Han continued as the two old friends resumed their conversation. "I know. We've had several encounters with them," David nodded. "They refuse to back down. Now that Sarka's been captured…"

"I know. I've got a bad feeling about this," Han agreed.

Then something caught the young Jedi's gaze. David noticed a young woman sitting at a table behind them. She was about his age, slim build, short black hair. She would seem plain to most boys his age, but he didn't take his eyes off her. He felt something jump in him. He barely noticed his master's curious glance. He leaned forward, drawn to her. She was sitting down at the table with a group of men, wearing a bright green jacket. The waiter droid took her order. David studied the shape of her mouth as she spoke, the movement of her soulful blue eyes up and around. He ignored Han's protests, and didn't notice as the man sat down, chuckling.

At last she glanced at him, almost as if she had sensed the boy's gaze. David felt himself warm, his mind in a brilliant, misty daze. She was- He turned around to the table. And faced an angry Master Jima. "David!" Na-Ka commanded. "Pay attention." "I'm sorry, master," David said sheepishly, tearing himself away from the girl. Han winked knowingly. He knew young love when he saw it. "Now, as I was saying-" master Jima continued

David was no longer listening. He looked down in shame. He had to resist, had to stop himself. His master was saying something important "-the droids will be…" He sighed. Suddenly he heard a clank. He looked up. The girl was looking down. She had dropped a piece of silverware. He resisted the urge to look at her and looked at the floor.

There it was. A small piece of metal shaped to eat some sort of fish. It was out of her reach. But it was not out of reach for a Jedi. David closed his eyes, ignored the sensations in his body, and let himself drop into the Force. He could feel the girl… He resisted with all his might and reached the floor. There it was. He touched it. Raising a hand, he picked it up. It flew softly into her hand. Ignoring Master Jima's protests he opened his eyes. She smiled, surprised. David felt himself redden even more.

"David, stop!" Master Jima shouted. Chewbacca shook his hairy head. David hardly heard him. She gestured. She jerked her head silently in her direction. Happy to oblige, David stood up, he saw the girl begin to say something. He walked towards the table.

Before he could reach her, David found himself on the floor. He groaned. "Stay away from the Lady Triona of Badoura," a large man on top of him said. David looked up. He was pressing him down with a heavy foot, his huge face looking down at him angrily. The girl was looking away, embarrassed. David tried to get up. The man resisted.

Instinctively David closed his eyes and summoned the Force. He stood up as the man went flying on the table, knocking over expensive drinks. David looked at him angrily. He felt- "David!" Na-Ka shouted behind him. Chewie roared.

The man got back up, and pulled a blaster from some hidden pocket. The patrons gasped at the sight, and the waiters dove for cover. Not again, was the general attitude. David pulled out his sabre, but before either could move, he felt a cold, hard pressure in his back, and heard a low growl. "Drop the sword, kid, and we won't fry you in here." David was trapped, and the fact that it was in front of this Triona made it worse.

"Cocktails, gentlemen?," Master Jima offered smoothly, and the first guard put away his blaster with a nod. The other tried to spin around and shoot Na-Ka, but a friend of Kenobi learns from his companion. A flash of green, a scream of pain, and the second guard toppled, his hand laying severed on the floor. Na-Ka sighed, and helped the man up. David noticed that every eye in the room was on him and his master, and he felt cold and embarrassed.

"I'm very sorry. I hope my apprentice has not been disturbing you," his master addressed the girl. "Yes, as a matter of fact. But he looks harmless," the girl laughed, David reddened even more. "Well, I guess I am. Now anyway," he muttered the last part. Master Jima ignored him. He began to converse with the first bodyguard, apparently the chief. The girl was drying herself off with a nearby napkin. "Are you alright?" David asked gazing into her eyes, his right arm clumsily mopping the table. "Thank you," she said, laughing. David felt himself laugh along with her.

"I'm Triona," she explained. He opened his mouth to speak. "Hey, I think I know you," she interrupted. "You're from Earth. You're Vice Admiral P-pr," she smiled, her eyes opening wide. "Pr_oo_s" David corrected. "Vice Admiral of the 303rd fleet and Jedi Knight under master Na-Ka Jima at your service", he bowed. "I'm sorry" she laughed. "Everyone makes that mistake", he said, shaking his head. An awkward pause settled on the two.

He noticed a small datapad in her hand, and glanced at the screen. The characters were from another galaxy, but the cover was the same. "Doyle?" David asked surprised. "Yes, the _Lost World_," she answered, looking down at the book then back up at him, blushing. "I've read so many books from Earth. Not enough people read them in my opinion." "Yeah, I know," David muttered, not even considering the recent explosion in books from Earth on the Republic market. He sat himself down. "If you like that you might like his other books…"

Triona looked at him and nodded. "I've tried, but they're so hard to find." "I've got some in my chambers…" he exclaimed, "they're mysteries, mind you, not as good as his science fiction".

"I really like this one," she gestured. "The creatures are so fascinating. They remind me of the creatures of Herpa Four. The big ones seem like their mythological animals, too." David nodded and almost went into a long description of the creatures that his people called _dinosaurs_. He stopped. "Have you ever read Tolkien?" he asked. "Who?" she looked at him confused. He saw the curiosity in her eyes and something else was drifting in her mind… "Do you know Zavos Kall?" Triona asked, "being a Jedi I'd think…" David nodded and began to speak.

He found himself yanked on his feet. Master Jima pulled him back away from the table, reminding David of the mess that had happened so quickly. "You must learn control", the master sighed

"I'm sorry, master," David looked at his master, annoyed. "I'm sorry, sir," he told the guard and looked down at Triona, who was not looking at him.

Na-Ka gently but firmly spun him around and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry, I'll see what I can do about compensation for the damages," he told several waiters who were coming to pick up the mess and calling the medics. "Let's go," he said angrily to the now very embarrassed Jedi. David turned towards Triona. "I'm glad to have met you," she called. David smiled sheepishly and muttered a feeble "bye". Master Jima nodded towards Chewie and Han. Han said something like "I understand, kid. My boys are going through the same thing…" David nodded and found himself dragged out of sight of the heroes.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" his master fumed. David took one last look at Triona as she disappeared from view. He turned again to his master. This time, Na-Ka was furious. "What where you thinking? Why did you have to be so rude?"

David looked outside, sheepishly wondering if anyone had heard him. His thoughts that the encounter would be over once they had left the restaurant disappeared as his master pressed David to continue as they stopped at a balcony overlooking a chasm that led to the bottom of the city-world.

"I don't know", David answered honestly, "I just-".

"I know what your thoughts lay on, and it will be your undoing if you push your luck. The feelings that I sensed from you have no place in the life of a Jedi".

"If I could have stopped myself, I would have" David found himself snarling. "I did what my feelings told me. I can shove her out of my mind if I wished" he lied.

Na-Ka shook his head. "You can, but you don't want to", Jima countered perceptively. As usual, David thought, his master could tear down his mental barriers and bare the thoughts within.

"Where did those feelings come from?" Na-Ka tried again, more patiently this time.

"I've never really felt this way before", the boy admitted. Once again, the old master pressed home the lesson, "Be mindful of your thoughts, David. They betray you. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, and so you must abide by its rules." " Luke overturned the ban on relationships", David found himself raising his voice. "He did not, however, overturn the rule that the master of a Jedi can impose his own regulations as long as the student remains in his guardianship", Jima said coolly.

David sighed. "Come, let's go to the Jedi Temple," Master Jima gestured towards the dome. David took one last look towards the restaurant, then followed his master.

David's footsteps echoed as he walked down the empty corridors of the Jedi Temple. The midday sky shone brightly but he sighed. It was already midday but still he thought of last night… He closed his eyes. Through the Force he could feel anyone, but in the bustle of Coruscant it was difficult to find a particular presence. Still he couldn't resist to try to search for one presence…

It was…in the Temple? His heart leaped into his mouth. He found himself running towards her shadow in the Force, running as if though every burst of energy he had witnessed in his entire life was propelling him.

Triona entered the Temple nervously. The towering stone arched soared above her. She looked behind her. The guards at the door admitted her only when Master Skywalker himself took notice of the visitor with a knowing smile. She now walked in the main hall, looking for a sign pointing towards some sort of library or chamber of records. She heard the steady tapping of someone in boots running, and turned towards the source.

There she was! David's mind spun like a top, he spiraled and sank, ignited and dissipated, all at the same time. He finally took control of his senses and tried to act as casual as possible. "If you're looking for Zavos, Master Skywalker told me that he was off on a mission and hasn't come back yet", he said.

"Oh. I see," she spoke, then paused, "I always wondered what this place was like on the inside." David, briefly checking to see if his master was aware of this visitor, was relieved when he sensed master Jima outside in deep meditation. As if on cue, Triona asked, "Where is your master?" "He's outside meditating. He's been doing that a lot lately. But I know the way around here. Let me show you around" David spoke quickly.

He briefly considered taking her hand; he wanted to hold it until the every star in the galaxy had died, but mustered all his willpower to resist. She followed him down the hall to the residences, all while attentively listening to her strange guide. "I know it's kinda cold and empty, but it's home", David said as they walked through a vacant hall "It's quiet, it's peaceful, and the people are friendly. Where do you live, by the way?"

"A couple kilometers away, in the nearest residential district. I've done some traveling, but it's all in the Core." "I've been everywhere, from the Outer Rim to the Deep Core itself. I must have visited a thousand worlds in my lifetime, but that's still only a tiny fraction of the Republic." David shook his head, mentally adding, but he had never met anyone like her.

"Do you spend much time here?" "As often as possible. I know I can be a great Jedi Knight, but I need training." "You certainly had trouble with the guards", Triona smiled. David blushed.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant", David tried to change the subject. "It's okay. My parents insist on hiring guards to make sure I don't get hurt", she reassured him. "If my parents were like that, they would have chained me to my old house when I was first selected", he grinned.

"Do you still see them?" "Oh, from time to time. I usually don't have much time for myself. I usually have a busy schedule." "Me neither. Of course, my parents are the ones forcing me into things, but I love them." "That's the way of all mentors", David acknowledged, "My master is a perfect example. I guess being forced into things is the only way to grow".

Triona nodded, then another thought entered her head. "From what Zavos tells me, it must be difficult devoting your life to the Jedi, never learning how to live-" "Or love", David added. Triona frowned. "I thought Master Skywalker approved of Jedi having relationships." "Tell that to my master. He believes in the old ways, that's why I'm talking with you al-" David stopped, terrified of his own admission. There was an awkward pause.

"I heard that you can get on the roof of this place", Triona tried to redirect the conversation. "Yes", David replied, "the stairs are this way." As they ascended, Triona asked him, "You still use stairs?" "Keeps us in shape, keeps us connected to the planet. Or that's what Master Skywalker says." When they reached the roof, the doors slid open, activated by simple motion sensors.

It was a fantastic sight. On Coruscant, you could see for hundreds of kilometers, and behold a sea of skyscrapers in every direction. On the Temple, however, there was something else at work. It felt healthy, tranquil, and truly at one with the galaxy. Perhaps it was the ambience of the Jedi, or some bizarre property of the stone. At any rate, the two youths felt soothed by it as if it were a cool breeze.

"I like to think of it as a mountain in a sea of trees," David commented. "I get the tree part, although it's not the same. It's not alive, it's just buildings," she replied. "When you're a Jedi, you view the galaxy in a different way. Every building that we can see is bursting with life. The buildings are dead, but the people inside make them come alive." "Were there many cities on Earth?" Triona asked curiously.

"Plenty, and I grew up in one of finest. Not the biggest, not the oldest, not the most sophisticated, but still one of the best. When I was little, my folks would take me to the center of the city. The skyscrapers are smaller, almost humble compared to the ones here. But the always awed me." "It sounds like I'd like your Earth", Triona turned and smiled. David could feel himself melt at her gaze. Her eyes made him float on the winds of the planet. Her form looked like a perfect sculpture as the wind swept around them both. He stifled a sigh.

Triona was deep in thought. She had known Zavos for months, but distantly. On the other hand, this David was also a Jedi. On one hand, Zavos was never this open or thoughtful. On the other hand, David was not as confident, physically attractive, or even as brave. Zavos had kissed her on their first meeting. David seemed to be held back by his devotion to the Jedi.

Devotion to the Jedi…Unlike most people she knew, she felt safe around Jedi, as if they were some sort of nexus for peace. When Triona was with Zavos, his pride and zeal seemed to seep into her, like heat from a fire. Jedi were far from the cold, arrogant despots that she had read in history books. Zavos said he would never have stood for the restrictions of the original Jedi order, and she was glad that she was never faced with the decision.

She knew that there was no way out of this. If she betrayed Zavos, neither him nor herself would forgive her. She could not betray him, especially since he had not been seen for a while. If she rejected David, she would be shattering his psyche. He seemed so delicate and clumsy around her. If she could reduce a famed Jedi of the Order to a foolish adolescent, what would her rejection of him do? The best way would be to distance herself from David, but how would he react if he found out about Zavos? How, for that matter, would Zavos react when he found out about this rival? Her stomach turned at the thought. She looked to her companion, who tried to hide his starry-eyed glance.

Too late. Triona frowned. "Don't look at me that way," she said. "I'm sorry", David replied, and partially meant it. "I can tell what you're thinking, but I can't give you what you want", she continued sadly. "I know." His response was barely above a whisper. Another pause. An airspeeder swooped by, ruffling their hair with its exhaust.

"Do you want to see everything else, maybe the museum?" David tried to recover the situation.

"I've heard about it. What's it like?" David simply smiled and led her to a mag-lev train, similar to the passenger trains of his own world. In a minute they were at a tall edifice with a tall spire and four projecting structures from a pyramidal top, now known as the Jedi Memorial Museum, formerly the original Jedi Temple.

Triona stared in wonder at the halls cleaned of blast marks, the walls restored from the terrible battle that ravaged the temple during the Jedi Purge. A hall of murals depicted its history, up to the Republic's decision to restore it. "Palpatine used it as a trophy center to celebrate his triumph", David said simply.

They walked into a room filled with cases, each containing an array of lightsabres. "Qui-gon Jinn, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Darth Tyrannus, Yoda", David listed the most famous owners as they walked past.

"How long did it take you to recognize them from sight?", Triona asked, amused. "The fourth time my master took me here. He loves this place. It's his favorite meditation spot." Triona laughed.

Suddenly, a thought emerged from the young Jedi's mind; his master could be there at any moment. He found himself hurrying Triona through the hall of historical battles. "See the murals of all the battles of Coruscant?" he pointed as they rushed past… …"Here's the hall commemorating the foes of the Jedi", he continued, gesturing towards a display that held a desiccated droid skeleton, a ring of lightsabres, and one particular lightsabre that was the main centerpiece. "The skeleton is that of General Grievous and the lightsabre is from Darth…" Triona answered then paused. "Sidious", David completed the thought, "you know your galactic history well". Triona smiled as they hurried to the exit.

Then Triona, suspicious, stopped, asking David, "Wait, why are we running? What's up?"

David sighed. It was time to spill the beans. "My master doesn't like me being with a girl alone. Remember the restaurant, and what I told you back at the Temple? He can't bear to see me fall in lo-". He stopped, turning crimson and turning away in shame of his admission. Triona blushed and turned aside as well. There was another awkward pause.

As they returned to the temple for her to return to her airspeeder, neither of them spoke. It was David who broke the silence, "It was nice to see you again. Do you think we'll meet again in the future?" "Well…maybe. 'Bye", she let slip a small smile.

"Bye", David replied softly as she walked away. David watched her blue speeder take off and disappear. He was never so close to both joy and despair in his life. David slumped against the wall of the Temple, and silently burst into tears.

Skywalker hurried after the short reptilian Jedi though the halls of the Jedi Temple. They had never agreed on much. Luke's training with Yoda had taught him new things that the old Jedi would never agree to. But he respected his wisdom. Right now he needed his advice.

"Na-Ka, I need your advice," he called.

"Yes, Luke?' the old Jedi Master turned towards him.

"It's about my apprentice, Zavos," Luke whispered. Jima nodded.

"Master, there you are," Kyp Durron ran in, stopping at the Jedi Masters.

"Kyp, you may be part of this," Luke looked at him. Kyp nodded.

"I saw his nervousness before he left on his mission. Something is bothering him," Luke began.

"His outburst in the Jedi- Master's Circle was not a good sign," Na-Ka agreed.

"He is anxious about something. I can feel it. Now I feel something strong has come up. When I last saw him, his mind was in a state of conflict between his training and his ambition," Kyp closed his dark eyes.

"I agree," Luke nodded. "It's been there for a long time. Zavos is going out of control."

"It's in his nature, Luke. I was like that once," Kyp said.

"Yes I know, Kyp. You were farther in the dark side than anyone…" Luke nodded sadly. "That is why we must prevent Zavos from doing the same."

"Because of the Sith?" Kyp looked at him nervously. "This time, we know there are Sith around…"

"Because of his own problems," Luke shook his head, "I see, he wasn't ready." Kyp nodded.

"His abilities have made him arrogant," Luke said sadly. "He cannot control himself."

"He is not the only one, Luke," Na-Ka smiled sadly, "'it's a flaw all too common among Jedi.' Master Yoda would say that shortly before the war, before all was lost."

"He has exceptional skills. We can't lose that, Luke" Kyp said. "I know that, Kyp. It's becoming harder to find candidates for the Jedi. The Order needs as many Jedi as we can get. We must be alert, if the Sith are still alive."

"Yes. The Sith can tempt a Jedi when he too sure of himself," Na-Ka nodded, "They are skilled at twisting one's fears and desires. They have never stopped trying to find power, and using others to that end."

"I thought putting him with Kyle would help but…" Luke began.

"Very dangerous, putting them together. Kyle isn't all that he was. He's no master of the Force," Kyp said darkly.

"Thank you, Kyp. I know that Kyle won't be able to change his mind, if the worst happens. Master Jima, I realize what we have to do. When he comes back…" Luke looked away, his face had turned pale. Kyp looked at his master, then at his own hands. They were trembling. The oldest of the three seemed to grow cold, as if an old wound had been opened again. Something terrible had happened. "I have a bad feeling about this," Luke said as he walked away.

Bogan watched his apprentice leave the room deep in thought. He sighed. So far everything was going well. His apprentice would deal the Jedi soon enough. Now was the time to deal with the Republic. Bogan sat down at his desk and reached for the holo.

He typed out commands. His console changed. The planets spun… And stopped at… Sarka. He reached for a button. A light turned green.

A small figure appeared. "Who is this?" the alien crackled. He smiled. The translation of the aliens' electronic language had gone smoother than he foresaw.

"I am a friend. And an enemy of the Republic," he told the figure.

"I will bring our representative," the alien chirped. Bogan nodded. He smiled when another alien appeared, with faint green paint patterns on its metallic body.

"Yes? My communicator says you are an ally, I am Savitar," the gray alien said in another language.

"Do you remember three years ago when the Ssi-Ruuvi struck deep into the Republic," Bogan began in that language, startling the leader.

"Our spies told me they were defeated," the leader scoffed. Bogan ignored him.

"They were led into the Republic. It was only the intervention of the Jedi that prevented them from succeeding," Bogan continued.

"You possess a way to destroy these…Jedi?" Savitar lit up, its circuits lining its head lighting up yellow and green with glee.

"Yes, I do," Bogan smiled.

"Are you willing to accept my lead? I will ensure that you win in war against the Republic," Bogan offered.

"We will do whatever the war demands. We have come from far away for this war. We cannot afford to lose against the human Republic," the alien said, red lights igniting.

"First, move against the Jedi. We must draw as many out as we can. Occupy the world of Aquilae," Bogan ordered. Savitar looked away and gave the order to its subordinates.

"What sort of beings are to be found on Aquilae?" Savitar asked. "Primitive humans, allies of the Jedi," Bogan answered. "Then we will have no trouble defeating them," Savitar said pleased, its lights brightening in pleasure.

"Then go retrieve a large object for me on the world of Dai Shedo," the man said, as he typed out the coordinates. "It is the body of a creature. The monster once fought the Republic, and was defeated only by luck and the Jedi. The Republic will be helpless. It is an enormous monster, with three long necks and two long tails. I think you will find it… Rather appealing," Bogan described with a smile.

"We will find it. We are quite skilled at reviving creatures for our effort. We believe it is our duty to spread enlightenment throughout the cosmos," Savitar said proudly.

Bogan smiled. Of course, they were. The Asurin had come from another galaxy, and escaped the detection of the Republic. But they did not escape the intricate snares of the Sith. Their skill with cyborgs would be quite useful.

"Who are you, enemy of the Republic?" Savitar studied him.

"You will call me Lord Bogan. Together we will ensure the fall the Republic," …and his revenge, Bogan added mentally.

"Yes, Lord Bogan. We will do as you ask," Savitar bowed and disappeared.

Bogan sat back and smiled. Everything was going well. Soon he would have his monster. This time the Republic could not counter with its own creation. Aquilae would draw out the Jedi. Yes, everything was going according to plan. He closed his eyes and waited for his apprentice to return.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a simple restaurant, most people outside of the Coco town district passed it by. The food was too "cheap", too "old fashioned" for the food critics. For Na-Ka Jima, it was his favorite restaurant. Obi-wan Kenobi had introduced it to him when they were young, and they both had befriended the owner, Dexter Jettster. Old "Dex", as his friends called him, still owned the shop, and although his old waitress droid WA-7 had been destroyed during an Imperial raid, his other waitress Hermione Bagwa was still helping him out, still spry at seventy-one.

David had been introduced to Dex's Diner for his master's one-hundredth birthday, and kind of liked it. It was clean, lively, and Dexter was the wisest cook and restaurant owner in the galaxy. After the conference with Master Skywalker, Na-Ka decided to rest and collect his troubled thoughts.

"Flo, tell Dex that the green Jedi has returned," Master Jima told the waitress droid, FL-03 as the two Jedi walked in. The old Besalisk at the counter turned and grinned, displaying large teeth that made unprepared humans afraid. "Na-Ka! It's been a while since you last came over" The two old friends embraced, Dex's four arms wrapping around the old reptilian Jedi. Apparently, David noted, his master was gifted with the talent to avoid having his bones broken by old acquaintances giving hugs.

"If I remember correctly, you were an ardees addict" Dexter scratched his throat wattle thoughtfully. "Still am", the master smiled. "And this is…David, right?" the cook turned to the boy. "Nice seeing you again," David shook Dexter's hand. "What'll you be having? I can't allow a visitor not to be a customer" "I'll have a…" David paused to look at the menu, "black biel." "Hermione, Flo, one space shake and a cup of Jawa juice", Dexter called out, using old slang terms for the drinks, "oh, and some circuit cider for me, if you don't mind." He turned to Na-Ka.

"What brings you here, old friend?" he asked Master Jima. "I just some time to rest. It's been a rough week." "Ah, that alien business that was on the news. Heard you boys had a narrow escape"

"We've had narrower. We're Jedi, remember?", Na-Ka smiled, "Remember how Obi-wan and I had to don disguises just to slip past that horde of bounty hunters?" A grim, mutual, reptilian laugh rasped through the afternoon air. Flo brought the drinks, along with cup of some red, still-steaming beverage for Dexter.

David turned suddenly, sensing someone's eyes being laid on him. He looked around the windows of the diner, but could see noone. The restaurant comm. rang out. The two waitresses dove for it, surprisingly quick for a wheeled droid and a arthritic human. Hermione had longer arms, however, and managed to snatch it just before Flo could.

"Did you hear about how those old Trade Federation crooks are on the loose again? I'm getting flashbacks on a daily basis", Dexter shook his head. "Oh yes, I've done all I can to oppose them, but people trust a master of credits more than a master of the Force. It's sad, really", Na-Ka took a long swig of his drink. "It's like a mantra, 'quick bucks or you're-". Jima cut off Dexter with a raise of his hand. "Dex, there's a child in the diner". The two laughed again, clinking their mugs together.

Meanwhile, Flo had wheeled over to David. "Herm just told me that there's someone that wants to see you again" David's eyes widened. "Tell the caller that I can meet her -or him- at the Boribos theatre this evening for their showing of 'How prince Tyrell lost his mind', section 1138". If David could have accepted the physical possibility, he could have sworn the droid winked.

David was nervous as he entered the theatre. The tickets were expensive, and the crowds threatened to press him in like a flower between the pages of a book. His years of slinking through crowds, however, paid him off again. He managed to get a ticket for section 1138, but had to calm down a furious patron that threatened to throw him off the balcony. As soon as David got settled, he closed his eyes and was sensing the crowd, trying to find a familiar presence. No other Jedi were present, he mentally noted with relief. Then he found it. A presence that glowed in its own light…

It was her! He looked frantically in the direction that the Force had showed. There she was. Triona stood out in the crowd, dressed simply in a jacket and work pants. She had probably understood, unlike the other patrons, that the play was a comedy. David managed to trade seats with a confused man in a traditional Horsesh dressing gown.

"Glad you could come", Triona smiled. "I thought it was you", David noted. "I'm glad you thought of this. Is your master aware of this?" she looked around.

"No, I left him with an old friend. He should be occupied long into the evening", he assured her with a smile. "Why did you call me? What do you want to talk about?" he inquired.

"I just wanted to know more about you. I know you wanted to see me again," she noted. "I do, I just didn't have the courage to try to find you" "What's holding you back?" she looked into his eyes.

"What's holding _you_ back?" he countered, caught in his own web of loyalties, "why all the secrecy?"

"I can't tell you", Triona answered sadly. David opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the applause of the audience as the title was projected on a series of screens above the stage in the most common languages. The two companions still looked inquiringly at each other.

The situation was defused when the show began with a robed avian, male by his species plumage, strutted foppishly across the stage. "Prithee," the subtitles projected on a series of screens above the stage in various languages, "It is the season of love, and my companion is my flask", the avian pulled out a hip flask and chugged it. "I can feel the love already!", he exclaimed before collapsing drunkenly on the stage.

The audience roared with laughter. David and Triona joined in. "Did you ever read the book this play was based on?", Triona asked David, hoping to restart the conversation. "No, though I've heard that the author's pretty good." Then a thought flashed through his mind. "Triona, are you much into fantasy?" "Well, yeah. I like it more than most other genres, if that's what you mean. Why do you ask?"

He handed her a databook. "It's by Tolkien, if you've heard of him. He's considered one of the best of the Earth fantasy writers" Her eyes absorbed the words on her pad hungrily, as David looked hopefully at her reaction. "You shouldn't have, but thank you", she said quietly.

Another burst of laughter caught their attention. The avian going into an elaborate slapstick routine, stumbling over his own stumbles. Another avian in female plumage raised her eyebrow. "Lord Tyrell, all I said was that you amused me", she started, only to be cut off by another broad fit as "Tyrell" crashed down headfirst. David grinned. Triona laughed. The sound made his ears tingle, and he almost went into a twitching spasm himself.

The play continued, with several new characters appearing, all of the same avian species. Tyrell had gone to his love interest's house, only to be confronted by a pack of policemen. "Don't shoot me! I'm just an innocent stalker!", he shrieked as he was chased offstage. Triona smirked knowingly at David, who tried to hide his sheepish smile with an innocent look. "Puppy eyes won't help you", she and an onstage guard said in unison. David laughed at the coincidence, while Triona did a double take.

The next acts went quietly for David and Triona until a jealous rival character confronted Tyrell, comically strangling him as the prince molted in fright. Triona's eyes widened, as if remembering something. David looked curiously at her, but she turned away, afraid to say anything.

"What's wrong?", he asked, suspicion aroused. "I-I just remembered I have a meeting with someone once the play is over. N-nothing important," she stuttered. "Are you hungry?", she asked, again trying to divert an incident. "You know, I think I am," David responded, pressing a button on the arm of his chair. "Two Bursan juicefruits, please", he ordered into the now-activated comm. pad. "Yessir", an electronic voice chirped in reply. "Do you want to split the difference, or should I pay?", he asked Triona. "Let's split it", she answered, "it's no use spending more money than you have to."

In less than a minute, a hovering droid, its cargo compartment filled with drinks and assorted snacks, coursed around the rows of seats. It stopped by David and Triona, and an appendage held out two orange-red fruits while extending another with a credit slot at the two. They took the fruit and paid the droid, who went tirelessly on his way. "Did you know that I love these?", Triona asked, wiping off her chin. "No, I just love them myself and I thought you would like them", he answered, startled at her reaction. She reached out, paused for a moment, and then wiped off the juice from David's jaw. He closed his eyes, and had to use every Jedi calming technique he knew to stop from taking that hand and kissing it.

Although the rest of play went without incident, neither dared say anything. They both laughed at the ending, in which Prince Tyrell was dragged off the stage by suited officials. The applause was deafening, and the cast and crew were given standing ovations. "So what did you think of it?", David asked as they walked out the theatre. "I liked it. It was better than my expectations." "Mine too".

They walked the rest of the way in silence. "We have to stop having these awkward pauses", Triona noted wryly, trying once to again to break the ice. She looked at her watch, and then began to walk faster.

"Could you at least tell me what's going on the next time we meet?", David asked impatiently. "I'm not sure there's going to be a next time", she grimaced. "You're keeping a secret", he pointed out.

She hung her head, and turned on him, "'Trifles, light as air, are to the jealous-'" The young Jedi cut her off, "'Confirmations strong as holy writ'. Othello, Act III, Scene 3", he completed. "You read Shakespeare?" she asked. "Why not?" he shrugged, "everyone on Earth knows him".

There was another pause. "Can there be a next time?", David asked quietly. "I hope so, but I'm not sure. I have to meet with someone", she explained. "Is that what you're hiding?", he asked, raising his voice. Triona turned her head down. "Yes. Well, goodbye," she said sadly as she walked to her speeder, starting it up. "Goodbye," David answered mournfully as the airspeeder took to the starlit Coruscant skies.

He exhaled slowly. He didn't care that his master would interrogate him about the night, his thoughts and eyes were fixed on the rapidly disappearing craft. He did not move his gaze, even when all traces of the speeder were long gone.

Triona walked the distance from her speeder to her apartment. She did not want to admit it but she had enjoyed herself. It had been hard to leave him as he clearly wanted to spend more time with her. She smiled. This Jedi Knight was so nice, so sweet to her. She shook her head. It was ridiculous. She was with someone else. She shouldn't even be having those thoughts! But leaving David had been a hard thing to do.

She wrapped her cloak around her. The shadows of the tall buildings of Coruscant were miles long. The ones that fell on her building were deep and dark. It was cold. She reached in her pocket for the activation pad…

"Hello, Triona," a voice said out of the shadows.

"Hello?" she called back. The voice was familiar. She smiled as she saw the man emerge from the shadows.

"Hello, Zavos," she said nervously as she saw the slow movements he made towards her. "Where have you been?"

"I've been… busy. Master Skywalker gave me a very important mission," Zavos told her, looking at a distant skyscraper. "Now, I've returned… I have to get something," he muttered.

"So you won't be staying long?" Triona asked looking into his eyes. His eyes, normally a bright blue were dark. His skin was torn as if he had been in a battle. She did not understand the rigors of the life of a Jedi but she still was worried. What had happened?

"No. I'll… I need to report to Luke. Then I'll be off again," he looked away.

"Where have you been?" he asked her, looking into her face. He frowned. She nearly gasped. Could he feel… "I sense there are things you are not telling me. You're distracted," he told her. "I'm, I was…" she stuttered. "Who was it?" he demanded, his eyes reflecting anger. She tried to speak. "Don't try to deny it. I've learned how to know when you lie." "He's just a friend," she shook her head. "He hardly knows me."

"You want to know him better," he sneered. "Don't do it again," he pointed a gloved hand in her face. "Triona, I'm your boyfriend, don't forget that," he told her distantly. "Yes, I know. I think he knows about us," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek to reassure him. She drew away. His skin felt cold.

"You can't trust other men. You know that," he muttered, "especially the Jedi." "Why? You're a Jedi," she laughed. "I mean the masters. They don't understand."

"Understand what?" her eyes searched him. "The Force. They don't probe it thoroughly enough. It would tell them secrets they can't imagine. It would give them power." "I thought a Jedi's power already was from the Force?" "More power," he corrected himself, "power to turn this corrupt Republic into what it needs to be." "Don't bring up politics again," she implored, "there's too much of that." "Don't worry, this will all change. For the better," he gestured towards the distant Republic Capital. He saw the look in her eyes… "And don't worry. You'll be safe," he assured her.

Triona stood as he kissed her neck. She moaned, remembering that his power in the Force was not the reason for her loyalty. He smiled, as he knew it. She was putty is his hands, and the Force was not even needed for it. "Just stay out of the way," he told her. "I won't get into trouble," she said, her eyes closed. He pulled away. "I'll come as soon as I can," he said stepping away. "Stay safe," she whispered. He kissed her and nodded. Then he walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

Triona looked for a moment into the shadows. She turned towards the door. She reached into her pocket. Forcing herself, she withdrew the pad. Her eyes teared. She opened the door and walked inside. The door sliding closed behind her, she sat down and cried.

She lay for several minutes. Then she smiled. Wiping her tears off, she reached into her pocket. She withdrew a datapad. She caressed it a moment then reached for its "on" switch. The light flickered on. The image of a man with a long beard and a staff appeared. She read the title as it faded onto the screen. "The Lord of the Rings". Taking a deep breath, she touched the pad and finally pressed a button. The text appeared. She began to read.

Luke walked into the small room lined in artifacts from Jedi long gone. Old robes, lightsabres, and belongings sat in cases on display. This had once been the room where the Jedi Council met, but was now quiet and still. He had never heard of most of these Jedi. He looked up and saw the old green Jedi Master sitting quietly with his eyes closed.

"I thought I would find you here, Na-Ka," Luke greeted the old Jedi as he opened his eyes.

"This peaceful place is the only place where I can drive away the nightmares. They're coming back.", Na-ka slowly opened his eyes. For years he hand managed to suppress his continuing nightmares, memories of losing his apprentice. Pachi Nakay was a good student, but he had overextended himself. No, the old Jedi corrected himself. It was his fault, letting the boy follow him into battle. The young amphibian joined his master on the front lines many times, but they finally met general Grievous. He remembered the cruel cyborg coming out like a bat out of hell, remembered the horrible rout, remembered Pachi rushing to his side and the furious duel that ensued, remembered his own scream as he saw his Padawan being cut down by the monster…

"Losing your apprentice is an awful experience", Skywalker put his hand on Jima's arm. I saw so many of mine die, at hands of each other sometimes. The Emperor's clone killed several, and my sister decapitated one of my most promising students, who had fallen to the dark side. A loss of a friend is a wound, but the death of a Padawan is like losing a hand. You apprentice died doing what he thought was right, an honorable death"

"Na-Ka, what we felt earlier today…" Luke changed the topic.

"Like a voice cried out in terror and was suddenly silenced. I know," the green Jedi said, his sad blue eyes looking at the younger Jedi, "I feel the dark side growing."

"Master Jima, there's something else-" Luke began. Na-Ka nodded, "a disturbance in the Force; the Dark Side growing".

"I fear Zavos or Kyle has…" Luke began. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm worried too, Luke," Na-Ka nodded. "I fear for my own apprentice," the old Jedi said, getting up.

"What's wrong with him?" Luke asked concerned.

"He's been acting strange lately. He's been obsessing over someone, he can't keep his mind on his training," Na-Ka told him. "I understand. He's of that age, Master Jima," Luke said. "I was a boy too." Na-Ka stared at him. "Were you expected to be a Jedi at that time?" he asked sternly.

"No," Luke admitted. At sixteen he had been a boy on Tatooine with nothing to do. He farmed on his uncle's farm, not the sort of life a Jedi had. He had spent much of his time with his friends. He certainly understood a boy's attraction to the opposite sex. On Tatooine the only girl for kilometers around had been Camie. The one time he had tried to get close to her, Fixer worked him over with a pipe wrench…

"Then you must understand that his duty lies to the Jedi Order," Na-Ka told him shortly. "Master Jima, you can't deny his nature-" Luke interrupted. "He is too young to be in a romantic relationship," Na-Ka cut him off, "a relationship forbidden for the Jedi. Love leads to attachment, attachment to possession, possession to jealously, jealousy to hate."

"The rule is no longer-", Luke began to argue. Na-Ka stopped him again, "He is an apprentice in the Jedi Order. He cannot forget his training. I need your help to watch him. He needs to concentrate."

"I can help. When his brother comes back…" Luke agreed.

"Luke, if you see him doing anything unusual, let me know. I need to stop it," Na-Ka looked at him.

Luke said nothing. He looked at Master Jima and tried to agree. But he couldn't. Whatever David was up to he had no power to stop him. There were some things even a Jedi couldn't conquer. "I wonder if this how Obi-wan felt when my father fell in love", he pondered.

"It lay heavily on his mind. The rest of us were worried by his failure to discover Anakin's secret. The boy had shut up his mind so that no Jedi could penetrate it, even his own master. Master Skywalker, I don't want the same thing to happen to my apprentice." Na-Ka replied sadly.

"I know, but remember that times have changed, and that the Sith cannot reach into the order. Or can they?", Luke paused, remembering the disturbance. "I left David on his own. I should not have done that," Na-Ka changed the subject back.

"Na-Ka, you must have faith that he will choose the right path," Luke said with as much confidence he could muster. The two Jedi looked out the door at the busy sky of Coruscant.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke Skywalker spotted the young apprentice as he walked down the hall, away form the landing platform, the shuttle from which he had just disembarked taking off with a roar. But his apprentice seemed oblivious. He'd been withdrawing more since he'd been called back from Industrial Automon three years ago. He had a pair of headphones around his head connected by a wire to a device in his hand.

"Thomas-" Luke began but stopped.

Luke could hardly hear the music. It was a simple drum theme played on loud instruments, which gave way to a sweeping airy motif on lighter instruments. The young Jedi student was humming it. The music built. "Thomas," Luke tapped his shoulder as the music reached a peak.

"I'm sorry, master," Thomas said, embarrassed, as he pressed a button on the player in his hands.

"Thomas, why do you keep doing this?" Luke said in disappointment. It'd been hard to get his attention as time had gone on. "I like this," Thomas protested.

"What was it?" the master asked. Thomas handed him a flat, hard, square thing with several pictures below a logo of some kind. He guessed it must be a datapad. He looked at the cover. An attractive young woman stood next to a tall short-haired man looking away. What looked to be several Jedi surrounded them, a bearded man with a blue lightsabre and a dark skinned man with a purple lightsabre. A couple of droids stood nervously on the left, across from a brown alien. The center figure in Mandalorian armor also gave him pause. Below them lines of text revealed the author of this work but they were written in the script of Earth.

The short-haired man reminded Luke of his father, and the brown alien reminded him of Yoda's age. Was there a connection? He would have to ask Na-Ka Jima about these portents. No doubt the old master would be stuck hard by memories, perhaps to the point of silence. Artoo didn't have the same problem, so asking him could also help. Luke shook his head, reminding himself that it was just a drawing, and that dwelling on the past for too long could make a person too distracted to deal with the present.

Thomas was humming the drum theme. "You should listen to this master," Thomas said as he took the pad. He opened up his round player revealing a spool for what must be the data unit. He took a small round disc that just stopped spinning.

"Thomas, you know we have other things to do," Luke said shaking his head.

"So how was your trip to Earth?" Luke asked as his apprentice ran up after him. Thomas shook his head. "It was not good. My family's doing well. My parents are writing a book about being the parents of two famous Jedi chidren," he smiled at the Jedi Master, "I wish Senator Williams was here, but he was called back. I- I don't know. Things just haven't been the same since President Bush died," Thomas shook his head.

"What happened?" Luke asked. He could see the fear in his student's eyes. "I discovered that President Cheney has been using Republic technology," Thomas began. "Good-". "No, Master Skywalker. He's been using it to tighten his influence… He's built an army of skilled troops armed with speeders, starfighters and the like and used against his enemies. And then more so."

"I tried to confront him about it. I went up to him and said 'Mr. President, why are you doing this to the Republic?' He attacked me. He said, 'Are you threatening me master Jedi?'" Thomas said, taking on a dark voice. "Then he pulled a gun on me. To top things off, I heard him rambling about his incredible power. His guards took me out of the room. I can't believe people follow him. I can only hope people don't vote for him in the coming election."

Luke nodded. "When things are going well people will listen to their leaders, whatever they have to say." "I fear something else will happen and we'll be unable to help," Thomas looked at his master, unable to hide his fear.

"So then your mission was unsuccessful?" Luke asked to change the subject. "Yes, Master," Thomas exclaimed. "He's not interested in funding our army. Not unless he can get a part of the deal."

"It's just as well. Earth is not a rich world, after all. The only surprise you bring me is the madness of its leader. At any rate, the Senate will have to look elsewhere for money," Luke sighed, "Yes master," Thomas agreed. "Come, let's get you ready for dealing with issues back at the capital," Luke nodded, putting his hand on his apprentice's shoulder and walking with him into the dormitory chambers.

David watched the senators roar at each other like lions over a carcass as Luke addressed the Senate. Thomas had just returned from home. By what he had told the Circle, things were not going well. Even worse, Cheney was ranting like a maniac. Fear was his ally, he smiled as he remembered what he'd heard from news reports. Threatening a Jedi was a dangerous thing to do. He looked towards Senator William's pod and found it empty, remembering that Bush had called him back right after 9/11, the terrorist attacks that had occurred almost three years ago. Then when Cheney had taken power, he'd called back even more Republic ambassadors, trying to gather support for his policies that involved more aggressive negotiations than discussion while increasing his power. He shook his head. Things were not all that well either in the Galactic Republic.

Various other Earth senators, their nations not quite as timid, remained in their pods in the observer corner of the Senate. The Indian senator looked at him, grimly. David said nothing.

"So it's obvious we cannot count on Earth for money for this army the Republic is proposing it build," Luke continued. The Chinese senator stood up to balk. He stayed silent. Luke went on, "I wish that as a galaxy we could prevent this war, which seems destined to come. Unfortunately the invaders have not shown any willingness to negotiate."

"They will negotiate only so that they can gain more worlds of the Republic," a senator shouted. Mo-Gararn silenced him. He gestured. Luke resumed, "We have encountered threats before. We have withstood them. But this threat I fear will soon overcome us. I have recently lost one of the most learned Jedi in a mysterious cause. I ask that the Senate send representatives to obtain all the soldiers it can from every world of the Republic. I believe these attackers will target weaker worlds and use them. The Jedi are willing to do our part, but if we are expected to conduct it, we must be provided with an army to lead," Luke looked at the Senators gravely.

"Senators, we have a solution," a deep alien voice over the communications system said as Luke sat down. Master Jima looked warily. He recognized that voice…

"The Trade Federation and the Outer Manufacturing Society have agreed," the Neimoidian senator began. His large red eyes lit up as he continued, "to create an army and navy for the Republic's defense. We've got thousands of factories active, and we can quickly build a force that can defend several sectors at once. The Techno Union and Commerce Guild are already mobilizing, and we have a list of worlds and organizations contributing to our cause", holding a datapad with a list of other names. Mo-Gararn nodded.

Master Jima stood up. Mo-Gararn waved him down. Na-Ka glared daggers at the Trade Federation officer, who pretended not to notice. Mo-Gararn was busy discussing with a small group of young men and women who stood below him. The senators kept talking. "We must use the armies of the commerce guilds," a woman agreed.

Na-Ka shook his head. They would not listen to him. No old Jedi, from a period that most didn't even remember would convince them. But didn't they know?

"The Inner Council has informed me it has engaged in discussion with the executives of the corporations the Trade Federation has submitted. The Trade Federation has offered to provide the Republic with an army, if it is given the power to build one. The Senate has agreed, to vote on the Trade Federation's suggestion," Mo-Gararn said to the whole Senate, not looking at the old Jedi master.

Na-Ka stayed silent as lights went off. David stayed quiet. To intervene would get him in more trouble than he dared with the Jedi. But something had to be done. He had studied history. They only had to open the history books… Droids floated around, maintaining security as senators voted.

The president nodded as lights on his pod clicked on. Mo-Gararn stood up. "Senators the vote is clear. I'm overturning laws prohibiting private armies. As my next act, together with these concerned businesses, I will build a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threat of the invaders. This power you give them will be administered by all the laws of the political system. It is one they must lay down. They claim they love democracy. Their dedication to the Republic has been steadfast. We must trust them. In their hands we put the security of the galaxy."

Na-Ka turned and looked at his apprentice. David was staring in disbelief at this decision. "They will never learn," he told the younger Jedi. Then he stood up and walked away.

Zavos watched as the hooded figure looked at him with a smile. Bogan sipped his drink with satisfaction. He sat and looked at his apprentice.

"So the Jedi are unprepared for us. They do not know that the Sith are capable of attacking. Surprise would be a certainty," Zavos said. The Sith lord nodded slowly.

"Thank you. Zavos. I find this most satisfactory," Bogan said, sipping his drink.

"You're welcome," Zavos nodded pleased that the Sith was satisfied. But he was not. His last meeting with Triona had upset him. She was getting suspicious. So were all the Jedi. The Sith lord was doing well, thanks to his drink that he had brought from Coruscant. His master had his own weakness, and that was tropical fruit beverages. But he knew the Jedi would not wait.

"Now, Zavos it is time we act. Kneel," Bogan commanded standing up, taking a couple of small pink pills along with the last of his drink. Zavos kneeled before the Sith master, and looked up into his wrinkled face.

"Do you pledge yourself, your destiny to the Sith?" Bogan asked.

"I do," Zavos answered, anxious as to what was to happen next.

"The way of the Sith is the way of power. The way of patience. The way of learning beyond that of the weak Jedi. It is our goal to regain control, and use the Force to get what is our destiny," Bogan continued.

"I know. I will use the Force in all its aspects which I must learn," Zavos answered in awe.

"You will learn all there is about the Force. You will have a new master," Bogan smiled.

"You are my master," Zavos looked into the yellow eyes.

"From now on you shall have the name… Hodak," Bogan murmured.

"Yes, Lord Bogan," Hodak nodded. He clenched his fist. Here was his destiny.

"Rise, Lord Hodak," Bogan ordered. Hodak stood up and looked at his master.

"Now that you are one of us, it is time you cast away the shackles of the Jedi," Bogan said turning away. He reached into his desk. He withdrew an old metal box. It was rusted but seemed to glow with dark energy. Opening it, he removed a silver cylinder. He handed it to his apprentice. The young man looked at it curiously. It was about thirty centimeters long, black lined in silver, fins sticking out of one end. A small ignition button called to him. He pressed it. A long red blade shot out. He waved it about. The blade seemed much sturdier than his own lightsabre. He smiled, extinguishing his new sabre. Hodak clipped it to his belt.

"Come, Lord Hodak. We must act," Bogan said walking away. This apprentice followed him. "We will have revenge. The Jedi cannot find us. It is time we attack."

"I agree," Hodak nodded. Bogan gestured. "Therefore we will draw them out. The invaders the Republic fears so much will soon attack the world of Aquilae," he explained. Hodak stopped. He said nothing. "This will draw out some of the Jedi. Then we will strike at them so that they cannot recover. Go to the Jedi Temple. Destroy them," Bogan continued.

"But how master? There are many of them. I shall not last long," Hodak asked. Bogan gestured. A door creaked open.

Hodak watch as a pair of metal droids walked in. Humanoid, with long arms and narrow heads they stopped in front of Bogan. "Have you heard how the Sith were able to kill many Jedi at the height?" Bogan asked. The young man shook his head. "These are Intergalactic Banking Clan Magna-droids built to fight Jedi cost-effectively. They kill Padawans with ease, and in numbers can overwhelm the most powerful masters." Hodak looked at him suspiciously. Bogan gestured.

One of the Magna droids approached them. It raised its staff, a long metal rod about two meters tall. Two pods on its ends lit up, a bright purple glow in the empty room, humming with anticipation. Pink sparks coursed through the pods. Bogan nodded. Hodak ignited his lightsabre right above the Magna droid. The tall droid moved, so fast the young man could barely keep up. His red blade struck the staff at its end. Expecting the staff to shatter, seeing purple sparks everywhere, he withdrew. The staff however did not break. The droid pushed, with all the power as if it too was a Jedi, armed with a Jedi's blade. It struck forward at the man's head. Hodak stepped backwards. Bogan raised his arm. The Magna droid stepped back and stood waiting.

"You see my apprentice? They once killed many Jedi." Bogan smiled.

"How did they survive?" Hodak asked in disbelief.

"Sidious used these against the Jedi. The droid general Grievous had these at his personal command. When the Empire rose there was no need for them. Palpatine had extinguished the Jedi Order and deactivated the droid armies. They floated around the galaxy for many years. Until I seized them. Many of them I found in old warehouses in the Outer Rim, the rest I ordered from the Banking Clan. Chairman Hill proved to be quite eager about it. I sensed a desire to avenge his father's death at the hands of a Jedi. At any rate, they are now back in the hands of the only ones who understood them. These will be your tools in undermining the Jedi Order," Bogan explained.

"I know, master. It will be an honor," Hodak bowed.

"Then go. The Jedi are our enemies, all of them. Do what you must. Show them no mercy," Bogan cackled. "I understand," Hodak turned. The Magna droids followed him. They walked from the room.

Bogan sat back comfortably. His new apprentice would soon destroy the Jedi. The Asurin would raid the Republic. He had more traps to set. So far it was all as he had planned. Everything was going as he had foreseen it.

David opened his eyes with a rush in his quarters. He had felt her presence, now a very familiar one, in his mediation. She seemed worried, unsure, but still glowed brightly in the Force. Now she was on the move. Her emotions concentrated on one thing: someone close to her she had to find. To do so she had to leave the planet. David ran out of his quarters. She couldn't leave without saying good-bye. The Force told him she was heading where she might not return. He ran faster, his feet and heart beating in unison. He couldn't let this happen. He would not let himself let go. He had just a few minutes.

His running caused him to collide with a familiar figure in a Jedi robe. He stopped to apologize. The face was not pleased. His own master. "David, stop," Na-Ka stared at him. David shook his head and got up. Ignoring his master's pleas, David continued to run.

He ran down the stairs, calling on the Force to land him safely, as he went into leaps over stairs, barely concerned about hitting frightened people. A security droid looked at him as he ran out the familiar doorway but he ignored it. Even the started older Jedi who was taking his place at the security post didn't matter.

He continued running until he reached the nearest speeder. A plain white, open-cockpit speeder, marked with the emblem of the Jedi Order, would be given room, he noted grimly as he sped around the dome and into the sky.

David closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him. Her presence called to him. It was a beacon to a landing site many kilometers away. She was boarding a small white ship… His popped his eyes open and scanned the area. Sighting the ship he threw the throttle down and dove. Jumping out of the speeder, he ran towards the ship. Its four blue engines were already igniting. Reaching to wave, his voice was drowned out by the roar of engines. He reached to his belt, and with precision greater than that of the best marksmen, he threw the emitter on the back of the ship. Already he could see it opening, revealing a small antenna blinking on the hull. He caught his breath in relief. He could trace her. He turned to walk back to the speeder. Right in front of him was Master Jima.

"David, I don't understand why need to go after her. She's-" Na-Ka started, with the air of fatigue at repeating something for the hundredth time.

"Her life is in danger! I can feel it. I have to find her," David shouted. He reached for his belt. The small comm. link clicked on.

"David, you're not actually going to-" master Jima began. David ignored him.

"_Divine Wind,_ I need a ship now. I'll enter the coordinates myself," David said into the comm. "It's a personal matter," he insisted.

Na-Ka shook his head in disbelief. "David, you know you-". David cut him off. "I have to." Master Jima sighed, but decided to trust his pupil. He had a premonition that something important was going to happen. "Well if you insist on going after her, I must come along."

Triona watched the blue glow in front of her, relieved to be near the end of her flight in hyperspace. She had left Coruscant in a hurry, not entirely sure why she had to leave then. She checked the coordinates. She knew who she would hope to find on the planet when she reached it. Zavos had headed there many times. The residents were no threat to him. It was a perfect place to escape the pressure of the Jedi and be alone, or the two of them to enjoy themselves. It was a quiet system far from the reaches of the Republic but close enough to provide a quick flight. She checked the consoles. The world of Aquilae was very near.

Yet it was a surprise as the swirls of hyperspace vanished. She looked at the controls. She was too quick. Starlines became points. She was back in normal space. Above her a brown world sat, the same brown as his hair, she had often noted. Triona smiled with relief. Her face changed to horror as her view crowded with metallic points, small sharp daggers slicing through space, their guns already blazing. The ship rocked and she fell. Her hand barely touched the controls in time. A blue glow surrounded her ship's image on the screen as they provided the essential field of protection.

More ships fired at her front view. They sped past her, bright green engines speeding them away. She reached above her, turning the ship up. The planet glowed closer as she dove for its safety. She had to make it. Then she'd call for help… An alarm rang as her systems failed. The fighters were coming too close. She screamed. Where were her Jedi's piloting skills when she needed them? One small fighter dove right at her. She could almost see the pilot moving, his guns pointed at her ship. She shut her eyes.

The ship disappeared out of nowhere. She sighed in relief. She couldn't explain it, but it had been just in time. Almost as if the cause had been guided by the Force. She laughed a bit. The ship rocked as more fire hit it. Her engines kept going. She could make out the peaks of the tallest hills…

Despite the need of landing her mind wandered back to the young Jedi who had followed her on Coruscant. Would he follow her? Would he be caught by the invaders? Her mind pondered the many terrible possibilities. Perhaps those things would come to pass. What were Jedi saying about the future? Always in motion? Her ship rocked as one blast scrapped her hull. Triona turned her mind away from him, and back to the ship. She sighted a large pointed peek rising out of the brown plain. Shaking her head she reached for the throttle. Her engines lit up and she cruised slowly towards the safely of the surface of Aquilae.


	8. Chapter 8

David was startled by the sudden wrenching of his small starship from hyperspace. He frowned at his console. "Master?", he turned towards Na-Ka in concern. "I know, O'Connell said this happened to her". His apprentice nodded and turned to his scope while the old master switched on the shields. "More than three dozen unknown blips. I see couple of the smaller ones. No sign of her," he murmured. Na-Ka shook his head and pointed at another reading, "She's on the surface. Her ship is, anyway". David refused to even consider the terrible thoughts that entered his head, and focused on the oncoming ships. The Force guiding him, he pulled starboard and sent the ship spinning away. Just in time. An intense barrage of familiar "zap blasts" tore through the space the ship had been occupying.

"We'll be safe once we make the jump to hyperspace", David noted. "Odd. This doesn't look like hyperspace to me", Jima replied sarcastically. "Master, give me a chance" "A chance, like allowing you to be the pilot?" "Why must you be so negative, Na-Ka? Why can't you offer some constructive criticism more often?" the student protested. "You got us in this mess, boy. It's up to you to get us out." "You want out of orbit?", David growled, "So be it."

The Jedi's ship did a few erratic loops before streaking towards the planet. A small group of alien fighters swarmed in pursuit. "Good work. Keep them second-guessing", Jima instructed. David could make out the shapes of a ridge of mountains on the surface and made towards them. The fighters were still in pursuit. "Six of them. Fast ones. Remind me, what kinds of droid fighters did you encounter in the Clone Wars, master?" "Mostly two kinds. One was a fairly light, but very numerous and fast interceptor, the other a larger, more ungainly, but much more powerful ship. What I would give for my old Jedi Interceptor, I don't know."

As the Jedi skimmed past the peaks of the ridge, the flat surface of the planet now very close. The still furious bolts shattered the rocks and ice of the mountains. David skimmed slightly closer, plowing through a snowdrift.

"That one wasn't on purpose", he admitted sheepishly. Na-Ka simply sighed.

One pursuer tried to follow, but was short-circuited by the snow and crashed into a nearby slope. David heard the explosion and felt the death, but did not turn around. "How many of them are there now?" he asked. "You didn't turn on the Heads-Up, did you?" the master somehow managed to convey a furious tirade in one wry sentence. David grimaced in embarrassment, and furiously flipped on random switches, "It's this one, right? Or is that the fuel release?" His question was answered by the activation of the automated viewport cleaners, which he had always thought of as "Galactic Windshield Wipers".

"Perhaps I should take over", the master suggested. "No, I've everything under control."

"You always say that right before things hit the ceiling. It's a wonder that-"

A nearby blast rocked the ship. "See what I mean?!" Jima exclaimed. David tried to ignore the verbal stings and flew straight at a mountain. The fighters followed closely, but a last-second 180-degree turn sent one plunging into the mountain. Another was hit when its partner shoved it aside, and spiraled into the valley floor.

"How many times to I have to tell you-" Na-Ka was shouting. Another stomach-twisting plunge evaded yet another volley. "-let me do the driving!" he finished. "Sorry, master. I know I'm not good at atmospheric flight", David half-heartedly responded, concentrating the rocks in front of him. His master recoiled as they went around one large rock. "Unlike Obi-wan, I've never object to flight. What I object to is flying like Anakin Skywalker!"

David just nodded. He went through another narrow pass. The fighters remained on his tail. "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Na-Ka shouted over the ripping sound of metal against stone. "Don't worry, master, this is a safe passage, I think," David tried to reassure his master. "You thi-" The ship spun again.

Master Jima looked back. "Well, they're still closing. Why the blazes do you think we can lose them by dashing this thing against every rock on the planet?," he pointed. "Oh yeah?" David retorted, squeezing into a smaller crevice. "In fact, I hate it when you do that. It always makes matters worse", Jima continued. "I'll lose them. Just be patient", his former Padawan weakly protested, partially to assuage his master, and partially to assure himself.

David spotted a tunnel, sensed an opening on the other side of the mountain, and flew into it. Two of the three fighters followed, the third electing to go around. The tight tunnel provided no space to maneuver, and one of the fighters scraped its companion against the wall. The badly damaged victim managed to attain revenge, blasting the other into fiery pieces before ripping itself in two against the walls

"They showed no discipline at all. I'm surprised, considering what we've seen before", the Jedi master commented. "Well, I'm just glad we're alone", his apprentice concluded. David had forgotten a universal law of irony. As if on cue, the last of the pursuers fired upon them, hitting the ship hard.

"You had to say that, didn't you? You always have to say that!", the old reptile yelled at David. "It's not my fault!" the boy screamed back as the ship skidded across the hills alongside the mountains. Another hill came up, then all was black.

The remaining fighter pilot turned around. His killscore had risen above his surviving squadron–mates by one. He gave an electronic sigh of contentment as the turned forward again. His hard-wired sensors barely had time to register the rock outcrop before it ended the little ship's victory lap with a sickening crunch.

David woke up, his head covered in dust. He crawled out of the wreckage of the ship. He shook his head. It had belonged to the Republic. He had used it for his own mission. His master was sitting on a piece of wreckage one of many that winded down the small hill where their ship had landed. The expression on his face was as if he could read David's mind and did not think the she had been worth the whole expedition at all…

"We made it. But I don't know where we are," Master Jima sighed. "I know we are near the cluster of hills where your…friend…landed." David's heart sped up. "But I do not feel anyone around us," the Jedi master said getting up. "Master, have you tried to-" David wondered. "The communications system is dead. It's a miracle we aren't," the reptilian Jedi shook his head.

"We have to find her!" David began excitedly looking around. "What'll we do," he looked at Na-Ka as the reality of their situation reached him. "We walk," Master Jima replied walking down the hill.

The Jedi walked through open grasslands as the yellow sun rose higher into the sky. David looked around him. After clearing that clump of hills, the land had become flat. It remained flat as far the eye could see. Nothing interrupted it, not even large animals. He had liked plains at home, studying the many creatures that inhabited the plains of China and Africa, but they were getting tiring. Not even a tree broke the horizon. What would it have been like to cross such plains in full armor as many armies for thousands of years had done?

They walked up a small cluster of hills, rising just above the level plains. "You know, master, we have to find someway to contact the Republic," David said breaking the silence. "I know. These invaders are a bigger threat than they realize," master Jima nodded. "In the meantime we have to find your friend and reach shelter." David nodded, he knew that the planet was far from safe.

He closed his eyes. He could feel someone… "Master!" he shouted. "I know," Jima agreed, his arms went to his sabre. "Do you think she survived?" David asked, barely allowing the possibility that'd she'd… David ran over the hill to reach its top, over the protests of his master. She could be right- No, it didn't feel like Triona. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

He stopped suddenly and nearly stumbled over the hill's surprising end. He looked down. There below them were several men in white robes riding lizards. All of them wore white, metal helmets that covered their faces entirely, and their weapons seemed to be strange, archaic-looking blasters. Blasters that were pointing at them, the young Jedi mentally noted with terror.

"Master, look-" David pointed. Jima nodded. The riders barely moved. "Hello there, we are-" Na-Ka started. "You are trespassers on our lands! We cannot allow strangers free passage over our domain. Put down your weapons, you're under arrest" one of the riders shouted. "Our ship landed-" David began. Na-Ka shook his head. "We have to get them to trust us. Don't make it worse." David closed his mouth.

"We did land here. The invaders-" Na-Ka explained. "You are with the invaders who have taken our land!" another man shouted back. David listened closely as one of the riders had a heated argument with the first, who he assumed must be the leader.

"Captain, they look like the one we saw earlier. Do you think they're allies?" he said quietly. David stared at them furious. Had they hurt Triona? If they had- "Take them," the leader ordered. David shook his head. As one of the strangers climbed the hill, he reached for his lightsabre and leapt into the clump. The lizards screeched a bird-like call from their large beaked mouths. The men reached for their rifles, also frightened. Some reached for their belts. The leader stopped them.

David approached one of the men. His master's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "David, don't. We have to trust them." David looked at his master, the angry expression not gone from his face, "Master, if they hurt her-" "I don't think they have. Give them your weapon." The leader was shouting, "Be still, boy. We don't want to shed your blood just yet. Give us the sword and we shall wait to make a judgment. You may yet see this first intruder".

David refused to move, and planted his feet wide apart. "You speak of what is far beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you", he growled in his best Gimli fashion. The leader rode up to him, until he was within distance of a lightsabre. "I would cut off your head, master Jedi, if it stood but a little higher from the ground", the leader declared. The argument would have turned to a fight, if master Jima hadn't stepped between them. "Your pardon, sir. The boy is my ward, and he is prone to this stubbornness", he shot a warning glare at David, "We mean you no harm, we wish to be taken to your ruler." "We have no ruler, nor do we need one. Still, I will take you to him if the young apprentice complies", the chieftain turned towards David.

David grudgingly handed his sabre to one of the men. He let them slip handcuffs around his hands, made of a hard whiteish metal he doubted he could break.

"We've go to think of something," he muttered. He and his master were driven into the center of the group. He looked around. There had to be a way to escape. He had a rescue to perform. Was Triona captured as well?

Master Jima rolled his eyes. "How about talking to them?" he replied sarcastically. He grunted as a pole stuck in his back from one of the men.

David turned and faced his master. "Oops. Forgot about that," David admitted sheepishly. The old Jedi master just sighed.

"Whoever you are, come quietly so that we may care for you in our city of Kabylia. We see that you are a Jedi," the leader told the young Jedi. Na-Ka and his apprentice exchanged looks.

The little caravan walked on a narrow path that weaved its way through a forest of large cones of stone. The men had been patient with their prisoners, and even allowed them to ride behind armed guards. Their fierce manner gradually tempered as the two Jedi became more respectful of their captors.

David sighed. It was well past noon and they had not even stopped to eat. "We must make for our city with all speed. We are Rangers of Aquilae, and we have learned how to go without", the tall leader had explained. Said leader was now conversing with master Jima, who had asked about the varactyls, the lizard-steeds that the rangers rode.

"So you see, Master Jedi, they are the animals of the plains who submit themselves to us. We do not understand how you could have seen them before," the leader was telling Na-Ka. "I didn't, it was a close friend," Master Jima smiled. He looked towards the sky. "I have a slight interest in history", the sole nonhuman rider continued, "I would like to know more about this world".

"We are a simple people. It has been many years since we last had contact with the people of the galaxy. You tell us the Republic our ancestors once held allegiance to has crumbled. All rocks crumple, all creatures die. Even creations of human making," the leader opened his arms. Na-Ka nodded. "I believe your ancestors were once Jedi," he commented.

"Yes we have a kinship for those who can use the Force of the Jedi. Our ancestors came here for a duty the Jedi bestowed on them. They then vanished, leaving one of their poorly trained members behind. They never returned," the leader continued. "We have managed to scratch out an honorable living on this planet, but now is not the time to tell stories."

"Captain Kayos will be quite happy to see us and that we've found something," he said smiling. They squeezed through another row of rocks many meters high. David just stared, he could feel a presence nearby.

They walked into a clearing. A small city rose in the rocks, of white metal buildings that were actively rusting. An Old Republic settlement. They continued walking. Crude stone statues jutted out of the walls in front of the metal metropolis. A pair of tall spires reached out of the base of the city towards the sky. "Kabylia," the leader spoke to the Jedi master.

"I have a bad feeling about this," David said. He looked around. He could definitely feel her presence. Was she in the rocks that towered around the city? Had she been injured? What did these Rangers know of the girl who had come from the stars?

The Rangers continued to lead the Jedi through the rocks surrounding the city. David looked around and took in the sight of the city. While old, the Rangers had done a sound job of maintaining it, although he doubted some of the weapons he could see still worked. It was not unusual for broken down settlements he had seen on other worlds, except for the fact that all of the inhabitants of this colony were human. Yet they seemed aware of the existence of other beings, and feared the invaders with good reason.

They walked through the narrow gate that led into the city. The walls were clearly metal, and worn, but had been replaced in various places. The buildings themselves were squat structures of a material similar to cinderblocks, used to build such structures at home. The tall tower he had seen was part of a larger building, perhaps a fortress. The residents stopped and looked at the two Jedi, curious about the strangers who had entered their midst. David looked back, hoping that one of them would be Triona, but her presence was not here.

They approached the building with the towers, and wordlessly marched the captured pair through the entrance. The building itself was more rotted on the inside, full of strange art made from the materials of this world, and smelled like old machinery run-down by time. He heard music in the background, perhaps a preparation for a confrontation with the threat that had approached this world.

The troops stopped in front an old table, around which several men in the fancier robes ate and talked. One of them, taller and more scarred than his companions, wore the decorated robes of a respected commander. He spoke slowly, and looked at the prisoners curiously. David realized he had to be this Captain Kayos the unit leader had mentioned. "Sir, we found these trespassers this morning," the leader of their unit said. The man looked at each of the captives. His hand touched his long rough beard, his dark eyes piercing them. "They are Jedi," the unit leader continued. The man stood up, and walked over to Master Jima. "Good work, Anborn. Welcome, Master Jedi," he said bowing. "Captain Kayos, are you sure-" the unit leader interrupted.

"The Jedi are always welcome among the Rangers," Kayos responded, looking closer. "We are glad to be in your company. I am Master Na-Ka Jima," Na-Ka bowed, looking at David. David started to speak. His master shook his head, silencing him. "This is my apprentice, David," the alien Jedi gestured. "We came here-"

"You came here because of these invaders. They have destroyed many of our kin in the hills, and taken much of our land," Kayos shook his head. "I came here seeking-"

David began. A stare from his master quieted him. David looked around, trying to avoid interrupting. How could he stand here when Triona was- The Jedi master ignored his apprentice's anxiety. "We came here because of a disturbance in the Force," he looked at his apprentice, "And were shot down by these invaders. They too have threatened our worlds, the worlds of the Republic." David muttered something under his breath. "We would like assistance in fleeing this planet, and if possible ridding your lands of these invaders."

"I see that, Master Jedi," Kayos nodded. "But the fact remains you came as intruders. We cannot allow anyone to enter our land so unanticipated. You must be put on trial." David opened his mouth to protest. Master Jima walked to him, "David, we must respect their right to treat us as other intruders. We did come here uninvited."

"Master, she is-" David began. The guards interrupted him and dragged the two Jedi into the center of the room. Kayos got up from his chair and walked to a new position, from which he could see every figure in the room. David looked around. He could not see one other figure, but the Force revealed that she was near…

"Master Jedi, we are told that you came with these invaders. We cannot trust anyone who conspires to defeat the Rangers," Kayos began, speaking as a slow judge. "We came here for-" David shouted. "He attacked us," he heard a soldier whisper into the ear of the older leader. David looked at him furiously. "We have learned that you, young apprentice of the Master Jima, attacked my men. While no one was lost, we cannot take an attack while we are under siege lightly." "Sir, I-" David started to protest.

"Captain Kayos, he is innocent," David heard a familiar voice break through the argument, his fear, his anger. He turned and saw the wonderful face of the girl he had come so many lightyears to save. Triona did not look at him. She continued addressing Kayos, "He is an official of the Republic. He came here because he could feel danger. Danger to your people, danger to me," she stopped and looked at the surprised boy, "danger to New Republic." Kayos stopped to take this in, "New Republic…" he muttered. He shook his head. "Young woman, we have accepted your presence, and that of the young man who comes with you," David looked at Triona, she said nothing, "because you have stayed away from our lands, have not threatened my people." Kayos sighed. "These Jedi, this young one as well, has not respected us."

"He attacked your men because he was afraid. He had been attacked by the aliens that attacked me, and have invaded your lands," Triona continued, "he did not know that your men respect the Jedi, and have nothing to fear." Triona stepped closer to David. He found himself calming, despite the danger. She smiled, David felt himself gliding… The reptilian Jedi did not miss the look, or David's feelings, but did not say anything. There would be a better place for that. Triona resumed, "I suggest that you free them. They could be a valuable ally in your fight against the invaders. They are skilled in the Force, and the use of the lightsabre." At the mention of the lightsabre, Kayo's attention perked up, but he said nothing. "At this time you need help. You need assistance in fighting the threat to your people. The threat to us all."

"The boy showed great courage, although also a lack of restraint. Still, I am skeptical that these Jedi have kept the old traditions", the unit leader commented. "Good sir, the traditions of the Jedi order are our speciality", Na-Ka smiled, "Good Captain, I request permission for me and my apprentice to stage an exhibition of our combat prowess".

Kayos' eyes gleamed, "Proceed, Master Jedi, I have grown tired of our own combat. Will you need lightsabres?" "No, sir", Anborn answered for the Jedi, "they both wear their own weapons".

"Do you still make them?" Kayos asked the Jedi. "Yes. We have kept that tradition prominent and sacred in the Order", David chimed in, hoping to save face. "Splendid! Show me your skills, strangers", the captain turned to an aide, "clear the fencing area!"

The musicians started a martial brass and percussion passage.

The cloaked rangers quickly cleared out an area of the great building, an area scored with scorch-marks. "After you, master", David grinned as the two Jedi walked into the clearing. "David, we shall start off with a demonstration of the Force. Are you ready?" Jima asked.

A piece of broken metal suddenly flew at the Jedi master, who stopped it in midair and sent it back at the apprentice. Triona winced, preparing for David's certain injury. David, at the last second possible, dodged out of the way. A volley of similar metal shards sailed at the master, who again deflected them casually.

"Good show", commented the Captain, "how are your skills with the blade?" "I'm glad you're enjoying the show, sir. We will proceed to the fencing", announced Jima. He took his lightsabre from his belt in a smooth motion, his apprentice following in synchronization. The music paused as the crisp crack and hum of the igniting lightsabres echoed across the room.

Na-Ka raised the sabre, assuming his favorite shoulder guard. David responded with a classic middle guard. He lunged at his master's throat, but the old Jedi parried, riposted the blade. David stepped aside from the deadly green sabre and unleashed a flurry of blows aimed at Na-Ka's head. "Remember what I taught you" the master admonished in between blocks, "throw yourself into the Force, but control your emotions". He then closed his eyes, his apprentice following, and the duel increased in intensity.

"Now, let's try that new form", Na-Ka suggested. He immediately went on the offensive, David barely keeping up with his master's speed and skill. Though he had done this many time before, he could never beat the skill of the old master, who had learned the art of the sabre at the height of the Jedi, with the best masters. Before the Sith had killed them with more power than talent. David blocked again. He saw Triona. She looked scared, David did his best to comfort her, then went for his master's arm. The green Jedi was too fast. He gracefully twisted around the blue blade and neared his apprentice's shoulder. David closed his eyes and let the Force guide him. Effortlessly he could see his master moving, and sweep almost before he moved. One blow came close to his neck, but was stopped inches away. Jima smiled. His student had learned. Even three years ago, when he had fought the Sith it had been the skill of the master that had overcome them, and the help of the planet. David perhaps could face his own challenger now.

Jima swung hard, the middle portion of his blade knocking at David, forcing him to retreat his blade into a protective stance near his chest. Na-Ka struck again, knocking David back a step. "You still haven't learned to counter that," his master smiled. David responded, his blade twisting towards his master's chest. Na-Ka did not attempt to block the blow. Instead his blade skillfully caught David's in mid-lunge, and a flick of the wrist sent the sabre sailing out of his apprentice's hand. Master Jima smiled. "Very good." He switched off his lightsabre and helped his apprentice to his feet. David looked at Triona, embarrassed to have been beaten by his master with her watching, but aware that it was something he would have to learn.

"You see, sir, we do still practice the skill of the blade," Na-Ka bowed towards Kayos. Kayos cheered, his followers clapping. "We have not seen a presentation of lightsabres as proficient as that in a long time," he nodded towards the Jedi. "Now, my master-" David broke in.

"Sir, we are being approached by a band of raiders," a soldier broke in, whispering to Kayos. "The invaders!" Kayos exclaimed, taking to his feet. The crowd began muttering among itself. David tried to approach the girl in one corner. He had to talk to Triona… But a gesture from the leader quieted everyone in the room. "They have come again. But this time we know that we are not alone," he gestured towards the Jedi. "We will be happy to help in the defense of your city," Master Jima bowed. "Master-" David complained. "David, we must help them. These invaders will be surprised by the new allies these Rangers have with them," Na-Ka winked. David sighed and looked away. Triona had gone. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

David looked over the empty grasslands from the tall tower where he and his master, now occupied with Kayos, looked towards a gray blur in the distance. David's mind wandered. Why did the invaders have to come when he had to talk to her? It was still afternoon, but an attack could take a while to fight off. Triona would have to wait… His master noticed the expression on his apprentice's face. "David, we will come out of this soon enough. We have to help these men defend their land," he whispered to the boy. "Look," he gestured towards the army. "They will be here soon. I feel they are merely scouting our defenses." "Yes, Master Jedi they have avoided confrontation us in an open attack. They like to attack from the plains, blasting but never attacking us," Kayos agreed, "It makes them much harder to hit." "Then we will be ready," Master Jima nodded, turning towards the stairs.

David found himself squeezed against a rock tying to watch the invaders as they approached. He focused his macrobinoculars on the grey blur until he could make out the spindly figures. They appeared to be walking, on thin legs that seemed surprising effective on the hard ground of the plains. He looked at his master, hiding across from behind his own rock watching the marching invaders come. The city waited above them, vulnerable if the raiders got too close. "David, see how their leaders are in yellow, riding the speeder bikes." Jima gestured while not taking his eyes off the binoculars. "Yes master, the regular soldiers seem to be walking. But I don't see any guns. Nothing that could harm this place." "I agree. But we have to get ready". David nodded.

David calmed himself. He had to fight this one without help from the fleet. He could see Master Jima counting to three. On three, the master leapt out, his blade spinning to life. David ran after him, raising his blue blade to block any blaster bolts.

The invaders turned to meet the new threat on their flank, and barely activated their weapons in time. Na-Ka cut a fiery swath through the first rank, while David cut down an oncoming bike. The cyborg soldiers had heard of these dangerous Jedi, but they had never fought them before. One of the officers ignited his weapons, and the rest rallied. Their cuts and thrusts were no match for the Jedi, however, and they joined their dead comrades on the ground.

An officer, distinguished by his yellow metal and head crest, ignited his baton and closed with David while the older Jedi was fighting off a group of infantry. This one was faster than the others, David noted, and seemed to be a better swordsman. His observations were confirmed when the officer smashed his hand shield against him, knocking the young warrior to the ground.

David let himself slip into the Force once more. He parried a series of lightning fast blows, rolled aside, and stood up while the officer was still turning to meet him. A vicious slash of the blue sabre severed the officer's hand from his wrist, and only by expanding his shield to nearly two meters across did he avoid death. He only avoided it for a second, however, as a green blade was thrust into his back, coming out the chest.

"Thank you, master. He had more tricks than I thought", David said as the two Jedi extinguished their blades. "I believe that's the last of them in this patrol. More than two dozen in a scouting party, that's a bad sign", Na-Ka noticed.

"I know, every army I know sends only small forces out as scouts. Only the larger ones are so unrestrained. How many do you think?" David nodded. "Several hundred, at least. Captain Kayos should fill us in on the rest". With that, David and Na-Ka began walking back up the rocky slope

"Congratulations Master Jima. And thank you," Kayos took his hand as they walked into the meeting hall. "It was our duty," the Jedi master bowed. "The invaders were quickly dealt with. They had never met a Jedi," David said with pride. Kayos nodded.

"Nevertheless I fear they will come back. They know now that we have Jedi on our side," Kayos shook his head walking around the table where the Jedi had sat themselves. "I feel they will attack with a large force." Na-Ka nodded, "They attacked with too small an army, and they fought with little care." "They are too confident. They think they can outmatch the Rangers," David added. He noticed Triona hiding behind a pillar. He had to talk to her.

"I must go exploring. They need to be planning something. We must find out what they have and the size of their army," Na-Ka considered, "David I would prefer if you went with me." David looked at his master for a moment, his hopes of a talk with Triona lost. "Master you go. They would spot us both. Someone needs to stay here and guard Tri- the town. The Rangers will need help in a fight if the invaders come back," he insisted. "Alright David, I trust you can protect them," the green Jedi nodded. "I learned the tricks of spying alone from Obi-wan," he added with a smile.

Master Jima got up and walked towards the leader. "I'll need supplies." "Yes of course, master Jedi," Kayos agreed. David was no longer listening. He walked over to the girl hiding behind the pillar. "Even when you're not invited to a secret meeting you show up," he laughed. "How else should I see you, and find out that he," she pointed, "is going off some secret mission," she said slyly. "Wait and see," David told her walking back to the table. Triona winked.

David felt himself go red. He sat back down and looked his master. Master Jima had not noticed. "David, I need you to stay here. The Rangers have given me a ride," Na-Ka told him, putting things into his belt. David looked at him, "A ride?"

David watched curious a few minutes later as the holding structure's doors burst open. His master was riding a long blue beast of the same type the Rangers rode. "A varactyl?" he asked. Na-Ka nodded, "They're found on several Republic worlds. And a few beyond the Outer Rim. They make good rides." David couldn't help from laughing as the lizard tried to sniff him with its large nose, huge eyes looking at him, shaking under his master's stirrups.

"Her name is Cawslaw," the holder said, a large man with huge arms holding reins behind them. He came up and patted her on the head. "She's a good companion. Her feet are as quiet as there are among them. She'll be silent, if that's what you're looking for," he continued, her mouth squealing under his touch. "Yes, she will," Na-Ka patted her. "Don't do anything without my say, my young apprentice," he added to David. "Don't worry master," David looked at him. "May the Force be with you," he nodded. "May the Force be with you," Na-Ka returned. Then he took the reigns and addressed the creature, he patted her ear. She rode down onto the plains.

With a screech she was away. The green Jedi waved to control her. David watched as his master became a blue steak. Then the speck disappeared.

A slight figure emerged from the shadows. "David, I'm so glad to see you. Why did you follow me?"

"I missed you, and I felt you in the Force. So, what's a dazzling urbanite like you doing in a rustic setting like this?" The young Jedi once again felt that dizzying, cooling sensation as he took in her glowing presense.

Triona stiffened, her thoughts turning to Zavos. His shadow pressed heavy on her consiense. What if he found out? She shook her head, clearing her mind of fear.

"Come on, I've got an idea how we can have some fun", she said as she smiled at the boy in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun's glow continued to grow over the city of Kabylia where the two teenagers from another world started talking. It had risen and set on the city many time as it did on the pair walking on the rocks outside the city.

"I don't know, I've got a bad feeling about it…" David shook his head at Triona's plan.

"It's not like you haven't done this before. This might be just what the two of us need." the girl encouraged him with a slight smile.

David looked at her and shook his head, "Well, I've never done this for pleasure, you see. Only when necessary. Where can we do it, anyway?"

Triona calmed his protest, "There's a field outside the city. No one will notice." she said certain, not mentioning, and trying not to think about the many times she and Zavos had done this.

David shook his head, she had not gotten to know his master. "What if my master sees us? We'll have no cover and no alibi!" "David, he's on a recon mission to a dangerous enemy base…" she almost laughed. "Okay, so he'll see us just when we're going back.," David retorted.

Triona continued, determined not to let his fear disrupt their evening together. "We'll be fine. You know how to stay up and stay on?" she looked at him impishly. David understood but continued, "Yes, but that won't slow him down or give us an invisibility ring," he pointed out at the plains, wondering for a moment if she had the book with her.

Triona sighed. His fear could spoil the whole stay for them, even if his master did not return. She had to find out more about the old Jedi, and the feelings he had instilled in his apprentice that made him so hard to approach. "Trust me, we can take as long as we like. More fun that way. And I'll be gentle, I promise."

David looked at her and sighed, convinced. "I trust you, I trust you. So where's the riding gear?" he asked. She continued walking, and he simply followed after her over the rocks.

The dozens of varactyls that provided flight to the Rangers continued about their business of eating, sleeping, and grumbling to each other when the stable hand approached the doorway. David looked around at the various kinds of varactyls of different ages, colors, and sizes. Triona walked calmly up to the stable hand who barely noticed his presence. "Hello. Haven't seen you in a while. Which one will you be using this time?" he asked her with a wave in greeting.

"Oh, I'm thinking of going with Moheet again. She looks fidgety," Triona pointed expertly, as David watched surprised at her familiarity with the loud scaly reptiles. The stable hand nodded and walked up to Moheet, a large blue and brown female a little quieter than the others. Triona nodded. The stable hand looked at her slyly, "Right. What about your…um…young friend? Or will you be sharing a saddle?" he added with a small smile at David, feeling his face turn red. Triona just smiled, "He's just a friend of mine. He's ridden before, but hasn't gone on a varactyl before."

The stable hand walked over to David. "Varactyls are fine beasts, be assured. You're lucky to be riding with her," the man winked.

David felt his face turn as red as one of the varactyls. "Oh, I am indeed," he stuttered. He looked around, and saw the many different colored varactyls. His eyes fell on a black and green male. "What about that black one?" he pointed. "The one with the green highlights? That'll be Patai. He'll take care of you, lad, but he's not affectionate if that's what you expect," the stable hand explained.

David just shrugged. "Sounds good. Thank you." He looked at the varactyl who did not look friendly. He saw Triona already mounted on her steed. He shook his head. Moheet sniffed. Triona stroked her behind her neck-mounted headdress, she began purring.

David approached Patai from the side. The lizard took a look at him with large dark eyes. He put his hands on the stirrup. "Nice varactyl, good boy. Please be easy with me. I'm not as heavy as I look," David told the restlessness creature. Triona laughed, "Varactyls are patient. Just get on and he'll be perfectly willing to go where you want."

David nodded. He leapt onto the stirrups and swung his leg over the varactyl's body. Its felt odd to be riding on a scaly animal that behaved like a horse while gripping feathers. Patai took a moment to adjust to him. David grabbed the reigns and looked down. He whispered into the large mount's ear, "I don't suppose you understand girls, do you?" Patai snorted.

"What kind of animals have you ridden anyway?" Triona asked as she grabbed the reigns. "Oh, insects, mollusks, birds, lizards, mammals, and a snake. These varactyls are a bit more docile than a lot of them," David answered, patting the reptile's neck. Triona nodded, "They're loyal alright."

She patted the green head. "Try to keep up! Hup!" she shouted and hit the reins. Moheet rose and stumbled for a moment. Then she settled her feet and swung her tail and began ungulating with her tail swinging for balance. David stared for a moment and snapped Patai into a run.

Triona led her mount over the plains. She approached a clump gently rolling hills. The sun continued setting, slowing down as she came to a stop. Moheet barked. Triona looked back to find David. She smiled and muttered to herself, "Figures he couldn't keep up. He said he could stay up and on, but he turned out to be-"

Moheet screamed as a large black blur bounded over her, crying a deep-throated sound. Its rider was flailing for control. Triona was startled for a moment and smiles as David tried to stop the large creature. "Whoa there! I said whoa! Stop already!" the boy shouted.

Triona laughed as Patai decided to come to a stop. David leaned over closed his eyes and slipped into the Force. He waved his hand over the varactyl's head. He seemed to calm and grunted. Triona rode over to him.

David looked up at her and smiled. "You know when I was little I wanted to be a cowboy," he said. She looked at him quizzically, "what's that?" David stared a little deeper. "A herder of Earth cattle. Riding around on horses, wearing a broad-brimmed hat, lassoes, pistols and the whole deal," he explained.

"Haven't heard of those before," she shook her head. "Oh, there's more common in films than in books. Speaking of books, how's that plucky Fellowship?" he patted Patai's head. Triona looked at the moaning creature and back up at the young human.

He stroked the creature and started riding. Triona continued besides him. "Ah, I think I left off with the group being attacked by wolves. Ever seen them?" she asked almost reaching for her pad. "Not up close, only in zoo parks. Been attacked by worms, reptiles, spiders, and amphibians, though," he explained.

Triona looked at him confused. "A worm pack?" "Klantooine's full of them. Master Na-Ka had to save me from a whole army of them," David explained. "He reminds me of Gandalf, from the story, a little," Triona wondered, smiling. "You know, I've never seen that connection before. There's little difference between 'Tomfool of a Took' and 'Damnit, David, not so close'," David said in a grumpy deep voice that sounded like both an old actor he had heard and his old master. The girl laughed musically, and he stopped and looked at her.

"How long have you known him?" she asked. "Oh, about seven years. He's my foster father, practically. He's overbearing and constraining, but he's wise, powerful, and he's got a heart of gold," David spoke with respect.

"Zavos told me he never grew close to Master Luke," Triona said looking a little sad.

David nodded. "Skywalker's not a very close man. He's the greatest Jedi alive but he sticks to his old friends and to their friends." His brother certainly had not grown close to Skywalker. The man had seen so much horror it had somehow made it difficult for him to connect with others, despite the social differences he had made in the Order, to the dismay of Master Jima.

"I've heard that Skywalker's had fights with your master," Triona said reading his mind. David smiled for a moment and looked back at her. "Oh, sometimes. My master's one for sticking to tradition, staying true to the past. Luke's more open-minded. He's overturned so many old bans, and Na-Ka's never forgiven him for that," he explained, her eyes searching his. He said nothing.

The riders continued over the hills, and down to the plains where plants grew. Moheet sensed something and Triona guided her onward. Patai chirped. David looked back. They were far from the rocks and the old city. They came to a small stream. Moheet squealed as she slipped her tongue into the water. Triona slid off her mount. "I haven't soaked my feet in water for so long. Mind if we stop?" "Sure," David shrugged.

Triona sat down at the water's edge. She grunted and pulled the brown boots off her feet. She slipped off her stockings and touched her feet. David stared at her pale soft feet. He looked to their owner. Triona noticed, and laughed. "What's the matter? Never seen feet before?"

David shook his head and protested. He tore his gaze away. He looked down at the ground. "None like yours," he muttered.

Triona slipped her feet into the water. She moaned and closed her eyes. "Ah, that feels good. I miss water on Coruscant." David continued to stare at the girl with her feet in the water. He stopped when she opened her eyes and noticed him.

"Me too. I'm more fond of plains and mountains myself. But I still remember the Lake next to my home city," he said looking at her calm face. He continued staring silently.

Triona turned as she heard a splash. David looked up and saw one of the boots hitting the water. He closed his eyes, resisted feeling the girl by him and raised his hand. Triona reached for the boot. She gasped as it stopped. It flew slowly in midair. She followed it as it lofted and flew into the hand of the young Jedi. He slowly opened his eyes.

"My master says I shouldn't play with the Force. Worst of all, I know he's right," he sighed handing her back her boot. "Thanks," she said stretching her leg out with a smile. David closed his eyes, thinking. Silently he lay next to her. Slowly, he let his hand touch her soft skin, an electrifying feeling in his fingers that spread throughout his entire body. His hand gently touched her leg and went farther down to the sensitive skin on her feet. She gasped. He stopped. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry," she looked at him she sighed and spoke softly, "I don't suppose asking for a footrub would be appropriate would it?" David stopped for a moment as he heard her asking him to touch her feet. He leaned forward and concentrated.

He awkwardly moved his hands back to her leg. He continued breathing hard, "I hate to say this but it would be appropriate," he muttered.

Triona moved into a more vulnerable position. She slowly lifted one of her legs towards him. He shook as his breath increased. He held it and slid his fingers on the delicate bottom. Slowly he moved on to other parts of her feet. He looked in wonderment as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She moaned contently as his hands gently moved over her foot.

He continued for some time. It felt like a perfect eternity. "Please let me know when you've had enough. I don't want to hurt you," he looked up at her. "I know, I feel the same way about hurting you," she said forcefully. "Except when you push your luck," she added, mischievously smiling.

David smiled. He took a deep breath and moved his hand farther up her pale leg. He cried as her other foot came to his face sending him backwards onto the slope. "Like that?" he asked catching his breath. Her foot went to his face, rubbing over it tauntingly. "Perfect example," Triona laughed.

David pulled himself up. She relaxed her leg and sat up. "And where, pray tell, did you get such martial arts?" he asked smiling. Triona nodded, "They taught basic self-defense at my school. You don't want to know what would happen to you if we hadn't been fooling around," she smirked slyly. "Bad word choice," David shook his head. Triona blushed.

David broke the pause. "Master Jima taught me martial arts. He looks old but he's a very good duelist, as good as Master Obi-wan he likes to say," he laughed.

Triona leaned back and nodded. She wanted to hear more. "Then you've used these skills together?" she asked, allowing him to go on. David leaned back. "Oh yes. I mean, we've fought soldiers, wild animals, thugs, bounty hunters, two Sith lords. He's saved me more times than I can remember. Still, I've saved him a couple of times. There was one time on Badoura we encountered an assassin with a rapid-fire blaster, very messy. Master J. lost his lightsabre early on, but I managed to salvage things. I-"

"Let me guess, you cut his arm off?" Triona exclaimed.

"I'm getting predictable aren't I?" David smiled sheepishly.

"It's the main Jedi fighting tactic, according to what I've seen," she teased.

David paused for a moment, moving closer before continuing. "Did Zavos ever talk to you about politics?" "Yeah. He was always taking about how the Jedi were not being daring enough, not confident in their powers," she answered looking at the young Jedi's face.

David looked at her darkly. Zavos was always talking to about the Jedi and their power. But somehow this… girl had interested him. It scared him, but he had to continue. "And what's your view?"

Triona leaned back and closed her eyes. She thought for a moment. "Well when Zavos is daring and confident, I like it." David stayed silent and frowned. She took a deep breath and continued. "But when you think about all the Jedi doing such, it's scary. They could abuse their power so easily."

"That's what my master and I think. We take the stand that Jedi are public servants, not governors. If we were, we'd be no better than the Sith we've struggled against for so long," David agreed.

"What do Sith lords 'feel' like in the Force?" Triona asked. David closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, cold. Like they're focusing so much of their heat in one place that it drains the warmth from everything else. It's disturbing."

Triona leaned back, one arm extended towards David on the ground. He followed it to her eyes. "And what do _I_ feel like in the Force?" she smiled. "Like a warm breeze, cooler than a sun, hotter than a flame. Like a sky glowing with the light from above, yet deeper than the-" the boy started talking, stumbling over words.

"Alright, I get the picture," Triona laughed. David felt the blood return from his face and strained to hear her laugh. "It must hurt to know that you can never achieve that happiness," she said sadly.

David sighed. "It is. It hurts to be so torn in two," he struggled to control himself, "I sense much sadness in you, too. What's wrong?" he looked at her worried as her emotions changed from happiness to worry.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it right now," she looked at the ground. She sighed, David feeling her helplessly. "Is it about Zavos? Is it about me? What's wrong?" he asked leaning closer. "Please, I don't want to talk about it," she waved him away.

"Alright. We won't talk about it. I feel like Eowyn before Aragorn leaves for the Paths-" he shook his head. "Eowyn?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry. I forgot you're nowhere near that," he waved his hand. "Why are you so fixated on me and that book?" she tried to laugh. "It gives me someone to talk to, something to feel good about giving, but mostly because I want you to be happy," he looked up into her eyes.

Triona said nothing. She reached out and took the young Jedi's hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They looked away and continued holding hands. After a moment Triona stood up. The girl reached out her arm and pulled him up.

"Come on, we've got some more riding to do," she said walking to her varactyl. David prepared to get on his reptilian ride. "I love this, you know," he paused and said to Triona. She nodded, and mounted her scaly animal. "Me too. It's… different," she said taking the reigns.

"I like that word. It's perfect for this. 'Different'," David agreed. He watched Triona hit the reigns. Moheet squawked and ran forward. David pushed Patai on and followed Triona into the sunset.

Na-Ka Jima rode his mount towards the rocks that housed the invaders' complex. He had no doubts. He could feel them through the Force. Even a Ranger would have heard them, as they worked with so much noise clearly claiming command over the world. They were mostly mechanical, he had already seen, so the noise was no surprise. The reptilian steed pawed the air nervously.

"Cawslaw, I know," he whispered. She did not calm down. Already he could see specks moving on the peaks. The Jedi smiled as she approached slowly. She was quiet, as the Ranger had said. He touched the reigns. She moved with a sound towards the rocks like a bush blowing in the wind. They were good mounts, Obi-wan had been right. The master ducked as they neared the droids already alert to anyone who might approach them.

The lizard mount undulated her way onto the rocks, her rider alert to anyone in the area. Her tongue panted as she climbed up one level, clinging to the rock with claws adapted for climbing. He patted her head. Her blue scales shimmered in the light, but somehow the lizard seemed to be a part of the rock, as unnatural a being for the rocks as a Bantha was for the desert.

The reptilian Jedi looked down, and saw a pair of droidlike guards looking where the mount and its rider had been. But they did not look up. "They never learn," Na-Ka muttered. Cawslaw squealed as she felt them look around but calmed when the Jedi touched her beak. The guards turned and went away. The reptilian mount raised her feathered head and kept climbing.

The Jedi spotted the entrance just above them. He slowly urged his ride on. Without protest Cawslaw climbed over the rocks, waving about as her clawed legs bumped into the rocks on the way. She peered into the dark cave, but Jima urged her on. Taking a slight step, one large claw hit the stable rock of the ledge, then another, until all four legs and the tail had vanished into the opening in the rocks.

The green Jedi looked around as they walked through the cave. Cawslaw was nervous. It was too tight. Ahead was an opining. He stopped. "Cawslaw, I need you to stay here," he said, the lizard already walking cautiously. The varactyl looked at him as he walked away and was swallowed by the shadows.

The green master continued walking on the rocks, careful not to upset any. He approached the ledge. Taking a look over, he saw thousands of the invaders, but no one seemed to spot him. They walked on their way, not turning an instrument towards the green reptilian Jedi that looked at them from his post dozens of meters in the air. Na-Ka looked around. There had to be a way to walk through the caverns. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then without speaking he leapt into a balcony in front of a speck of light.

The light rose and, the sound increased, but they would do nothing to hide him if he got caught. His claws reached for his lightsabre. Here there was no mysterious former Jedi turned criminal, but readiness for a fight with a Sith lord somehow seemed appropriate.

He shook his head. Following his instincts he continued into the hallway, hiding whenever he felt, but did not hear the presence of another being in the passage. His footsteps were silent on the bare metal floor, perhaps the invaders had grown tired of all the noise. The clambering of machines from the chamber he had passed still covered almost any sound. But what he heard as he turned the corner was more of a tug than a sound.

He walked and found himself in a hallway with several large opening. Looking around Na-Ka approached one of the openings. The sight below him would not have been surprising except for a handful of peculiar features. Below him were many of the invaders, small-headed beings chirping in strange sounds with each other as they walked around the room. In the center of the room was a display. A map of the galaxy. A bright yellow core illuminated the darker blue stars that spun around in arms, one of them full of lines. He could see lines pointing to all sorts of planets from various directions. They originated at some point he could not see. These extragalactic invaders were planning a full-scale invasion. Registering this, he looked closer.

The lines pointed to planets along many routes. Horinth, Naboo, Corellia, Sarka – already glowing green- Roche, Dac, and one to the world where he now stood. Somehow one of these dots called to him. It was an insignificant world far from the center of the Republic. Many lines converged around that point. The next voice to speak tore his attention away from that point.

It was a man. A tall hooded man whose presence seemed to call to him like an ultradense star absorbed all that came near it. This man, while he spoke the language of the invaders, was nevertheless familiar. His poise and his mouth identified him. The Sith lord they had encountered years ago. He was not only alive but by the looks of it very active. His arms gestured at various points. No one had yet noticed the green Jedi master poking his head through at the meeting.

He dared not remove his gaze from the hologram. This news had to be communicated to the Republic. The reptilian Jedi master knew he had one thing he could try. He reached to his belt and withdrew a small device. With a switch, he turned it on, a small light from the front, a small display on the back showing most of the room. This recorder would provide him with the proof that the Republic was indeed in danger. And the Jedi in more danger than they realized. The green Jedi stopped as the facts of this revelation came in. The Republic would have no choice but to… Build the army he had feared. Na-Ka took this in and leaned against the wall, careful to let the recorder continue to observe the actions in the room, while he sat silent, remembering.

Another sound snapped him out of his thoughts. Na-Ka stood up and looked through the opening again. The conversation had moved farther in the room. The invaders and the hologram were now looking over a table projecting a hologram of a planet, one full of rocks and flat points. He saw green dots moving towards one cluster that looked familiar. The invaders were planning to invade Kabylia. He winced as he realized that the recorder could not capture all of what he saw happening in the plans below. He saw several shapes moving towards the rocks, doubtlessly representing many troops. They gathered around the rocks, and poured in from an opening. An area just beyond Kabylia glowed red. Whatever was there, the invaders knew they could not pass through it. The old Jedi nodded. Kayos would need to plan a careful defense.

The invaders nodded. The Sith gave several commands. The green Jedi stretched his hand, reaching for the recorder that now held so much to a better picture. Jima stretched through the Force, hoping it would reveal their speech. But he understood nothing. The chirps increased in frequency. Several lights turned on the on the leader's head. Was he happy? The Sith lord nodded. The invaders bowed. The hologram disappeared. Na-Ka nodded and turned back. He began walking along the path that had brought him to this meeting. He had to return this information to the capital. Kayos had to be warned. David had to be prepared. He looked away as the thought of his apprentice suddenly warned him, a feeling barely perceptible but undeniable.

Cawslaw was waiting for him when he arrived. She had appeared not to move a bit. Her cries became plaintive squawks as he stroked her beak. She looked around, sensing something. Na-Ka nodded. He climbed on her back. "Come on, let's go," he said taking the reigns.

The creature turned around and crept down the balcony. The Jedi master held on, wondering if anyone had seen him. The Force revealed no one. They climbed down the wall, without a need to urge her on. Cawslaw leapt onto the plains glad to be back in her native surroundings. She walked away from the rocks, glad to be gone. Na-Ka smiled. It was getting late in the day. He had to get back to Kabylia. They were all in more danger than they had realized.

The guard spotted the blue shape on the horizon as the sun went lower into the sky. He had been gone for hours. The reptilian was heading towards them faster than they had thought. He had to warn Captain Kayos.

Kayos walked into the opening into the city, watching the small blue dot condense into a reptilian mount. He turned and saw the Jedi's apprentice watching his master near. The boy was looking with a look of disappointment and worry. Next to the boy was the girl who had come many times and now had rescued her friend. With a word from the boy she vanished. Kayos shook his head. These young couples, always trying to keep a secret.

Master Jima panted as his ride neared the wall. His body appeared to be intact but his expression showed an inner pain, a cry that his student studied as it disappeared from his senses. The Jedi master began talking as he dismounted, leaving Cawslaw in the hands of a skilled trainer, "We must plan our strategy immediately. The invaders will strike sooner than we thought. They bring an army much larger than what we considered." Kayos took this in. David nodded.

"Master Jedi, then your mission was a success," Kayos said, turning back to the rocks. Na-Ka nodded, "I discovered much more than we had thought. They are a much greater danger than the Republic will admit." David looked at his master as he walked with the leader into the city. He rose to speak, but a gesture from the Jedi master silenced him, "David, I need to speak with Kayos alone. I will call you when we have a plan." "As you wish, master," David nodded.

David waited as the Jedi master and the Ranger disappeared, their voices silenced by the rock. He sighed. On one had he was disappointed that his master had not included him in the talks that would plan for an attack. One the other hand he was alone. It would be best to take advantage of that situation. He peeked his head into the rocks and walked a bit into the passage that led to the city. He looked up. He smiled. There she was. "They need to talk over their plans," Triona said with a sly smile. "It will be a while," David agreed with smile. Triona leapt off the rocks, and landed next to the young Jedi. David took her hand and they walked back onto the plains, as the setting sun cast a gold glow on their faces and on all they could see.

"David," Master Jima began, as he saw his apprentice standing alone staring at the long gone sun. He has sensed something in his student. Something that would only harm them…

"David, I've spoken with Kayos. He has a plan," the reptilian Jedi continued. David seemed not to notice. "I hope you have been busy concentrating on the living Force," he added cautiously. David seemed to hear that, "Yes master, I have." The young human's mental shields were up, and Na-Ka backed away.

"The invaders' army is much stronger than we thought. Kayos is fearful for his people. They are planning to attack tomorrow. We must prepare the Rangers," the Jedi master continued. "David, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw the look on his apprentice's face. "Nothing," David answered looking down.

"I should hope not. "We have much to prepare," the master looked at him worriedly. He could sense that something was indeed worrying his apprentice, but he wouldn't tell him. "You'd better tell your friend to be prepared."

"I will. She can take care of herself," David insisted. He looked into his master's blue eyes. He saw genuine concern, but also a fear of what David felt in his heart. He shook his head. The old Jedi master would never agree. "We will be well-prepared."

"David, there's something more behind this," Na-Ka whispered. "It's more important than either of us, the Rangers, or your friend." David stared at him, anger rising in him. Was his master trying to bait him? The Jedi master continued, "It's-"

They heard a shout inside the city. "Kayos has set up a place for us to sleep. We must go," the old reptilian Jedi shook his head, as he led the way back into the rocks, his young apprentice behind him. He took a last glance at the plains and entered into the passage.

The Jedi went to a prepared room to spend the night. It simply consisted of two bunks, a table, and a small lamp. The Rangers seemed to be firm believers of resource conservation. Still, the soft cushioning placed upon the stone niches showed that the Jedi were guests, and guests were honored in Aquilae. "When did we last sleep on cushions?" Master Jima asked. "The Humbarine palace, I think", answered the young student "that is if you don't count the Jedi mattresses." "I don't. That one tradition that took years for me to cope with" Na-Ka smiled. "You coped with it?" David joked.

As David settled into his bunk, he turned to his master, who was settling in the opposite bed. "Master Na-Ka, do you suspect Triona knows more than she lets on?" "I don't see why not", was the suspicious reply, "after all, you seem to know more than you say". David realized his master's suspicion, and went silent for a minute before speaking again. "I hope I can sleep well. I've been having problems with that lately." "Calming techniques are not miracle workers, I know. Just try to clear your mind of questions."

"Goodnight, master", the boy quietly said as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, my apprentice. Sleep well." He certainly would, the old master thought. In dreams, he could see the future, the past, old friends long gone. Master Yoda had taught him to remember his visions, even those in dreams. Obi-wan didn't believe it, however, and never told anyone about his own dreams. Na-Ka wondered if he should have ever changed his mind. Would it have change the course of history? The thoughts could wait until morning, he mentally assured himself as he drifted off.

The reptilian Jedi master woke up several hours later. He was unable to sleep. The problems of his apprentice were too much. He also had the task of admitting the truth the Republic. They were in great danger. Somehow the young Jedi next to him also seemed to be in great danger.

The green Jedi watched the boy's body calm. He had had a hard day. His apprentice had not said much about his day, except that the portion of which he had been absent had been spent in meditation. But the Jedi master knew that was not all his apprentice had been doing.

He closed his eyes. He felt himself slip into the Force. The room disappeared, and the young Jedi at his side, along with the Rangers became points of light in the field of life. He could feel from the boy next to him to the farthest star. They were all connected. The universe looked different from within the Force.

A light came on, a bright star in the calm plain of the Force. He opened his eyes to see if this point had a body in the world of the universe. He saw standing before him a twenty year old man. This man was glowing, his wild brown hair in all directions, with little points of light shimmering along his body.

"Anakin," the master recognized the man. "Na-Ka," the man nodded. The master had never seen anything like this. To keep one's identity in the Force was impossible. But Luke had said that his master, Obi-wan, Yoda, and even his own father had somehow appeared to him. The appearance of the Jedi was more a surprise than fear.

"Na-Ka, it is good to speak with you again," Anakin began. "But, my friend, why have you appeared to me instead of to your son?" Na-Ka said, struggling to form words. "I have not appeared to Luke in a long time. He is a Jedi. He can take care of himself. He no longer needs my help, or Master Yoda, or Obi-wan," the man said appearing to be walking around. He placed his hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder. A look of concern appeared on the specter's face.

The young man looked at the old master. "I am here to advise you with your apprentice," he said at last. "Anakin…" the master groaned… "He has been behaving strangely," he admitted at last. "It's not as strange as you think. Na-Ka, he is in love. I have seen him as I have been watching these new Jedi. His reaction much as mine was when I was with Padmé," Anakin smiled. "Anakin, you must understand-" Na-Ka protested.

"Na-Ka, you must see he is not a threat to the Jedi. Love cannot hurt a Jedi.," Anakin insisted. "What would you have me do, forsake the code?" Na-Ka protested, "the law was put there for a reason, and that reason is the concentration and dedication that so give us our power." "True, love is no excuse for selfish desire; I would be the first to admit it. But if it not for love, neither of us would be talking here."

"Your love for Padmé led you to give in-" the older Jedi shook his head. "No. That was not love. It was power. I wanted power over whatever the Jedi or Padmé could offer me. Palpatine offered it. I gave him the option, but it was he who forced me into making the decision. I remembered that when I killed him. The way of the Sith is illusion, distortion, exploitation of the best things in sentients," Anakin protested. Jima was silent for a moment. "Na-Ka, you don't want your apprentice to fall," the Chosen One broke in, "that's fairly obvious by the way you're acting." Na-Ka nodded, the conversation finally touching on his fears. "He is not in as great a danger as I was. The Sith you have seen has his apprentice. Luke will soon realize this on his own and will find this apprentice, but I shall not speak of him. There is no Palpatine manipulating the Republic and the Jedi," he continued, "that's what I died for."

"I still fear that-" the old Jedi interrupted. Anakin answered him slowly. "You fear that this young Jedi will fall to the dark side. As so many of Luke's apprentices have. He does not have the same heart. They were twisted by the line of Palpatine, whose… allies sought every potential Jedi they could for their power-lust. The ones who fell were too old when they came to the order, and Luke did not yet have the skill to keep them moral. David, his brother, and the rest of the younger Jedi have had the luck of escaping that temptation. They may face the same barriers that all young Jedi have but the threat that once existed no longer survives."

"Anakin, he cannot escape the temptation. He is too attached," the green master gestured towards his apprentice. "Luke has made room for attachment, Na-Ka. He does not rival master Yoda, Obi-wan or the others in his teaching skills but his heart has seen the right choice for the Jedi." Anakin stopped and was silent.

"Anakin, keep watching him," the old Jedi master pleaded. "I will, my old friend. The Force has granted us power to see you for a long time. Luke as well will always have us watching. He knows that. Remind him, Master Jima, that we will always be with him."

"I will," Master Jima nodded. As he watched the glowing man faded. In seconds he was gone. The old Jedi master looked around the room. He was alone. Except for the sleeping figure of his young troubled apprentice who seemed to be at last free of his troubles in sleep.

He looked once more at the sleeping human. He took his hand and patted him on his head. Then he went back to his couch and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Even when asleep, David's thoughts strayed across time and space. Did Triona know where Zavos was? No, she couldn't have, she was too honest -was she? Was it a trick? Could she be trusted? That would be impossible-but again, so are a lot of things that happen in life. He shivered in his sleep.

Images filled his mind. Dreams disturbed him, they often told him what he was afraid to face or what he was deliberately ignoring. This time, he was in a cave. It looked familiar, despite the metal railings and consoles that lined the chamber. A light suddenly appeared, out of his range of vision. He turned. There she was, surrounded by the glow that he only felt and never saw. Triona seemed somehow even more radiant than she ever did before. She smiled at him, walked toward him. She seemed cold, but pure and white and beautiful. He took her in his arms. Her face neared his. Their lips touched for a moment.

Then the cold increased. David opened his spectral eyes, shocked as he saw her become mistier. She gave him a sad look as she dissipated into a brilliant fog that dispersed into nothingness. He screamed. A laugh, high but familiar filled his ears. It was a mocking laugh of triumph. He turned towards the source.

Then he saw the shadow. It was his size-no, it grew taller. It wore a dark cloak, and its hood covered blackness. The shadow vibrated as it laughed again. David glared at it, as his anger grew. He ignited his lightsabre, the blue lance pointed at the shadow. A scarlet blade appeared in the shadow's spectral hand. David attacked.

Everything was dyed by a strobing pulse of light; blue, then red, then blue again. The shadow seemed to move at lightning speeds, but his rising wave of hatred had allowed for David to match it blow for blow. His blows came faster, harder, more vicious. The shadow staggered and fell back. He pursued, slashing at the shadow as they ran. The tunnel grew darker, then lighter. Then a bright red glow filled the cave as the warriors stumbled into a larger room.

David forced the shadow over a table, against a pillar, then onto a flight of stairs. His enemy fell on its back, trapped and overwhelmed. Although blinded by the red light-his foe's sabre?-he continued to hack down, each blow channeling unspeakable fury, each blow causing the room to darken around him. The red glow had concentrated around him, fiery and intense. The shadow crumpled, disappeared underneath the hammering of his rage.

He felt a familiar presence. He turned around. There stood his master, green blade ignited. Na-Ka seemed ready to attack, and his face showed a mixture of disgust and dismay. David was confused for a moment. He looked down where his fallen opponent lay. Instead of a body, or even a crumpled robe, a mirrored pool of some exotic liquid met his eyes. He blinked. He saw that his robes had turned dark during the battle, his eyes became bloodshot and yellowed. In horror, he turned to his still-ignited sabre. It was red.

David looked up again. His master was coming, slowly walking down a flight of stairs with the air of an executioner. The young Jedi's -no, he was no longer a Jedi- eyes widened as he saw his end. He raised his sword in defense, closed his eyes. Na-Ka strode over, raised his blade. And struck down. The young Prus heard his own death scream…

And continued screaming as he struck the floor of the Jedi's quarters. He blinked away the sleep. It was still early in the morning. Na-Ka stirred, but did not get up. David had fallen out of his bunk at the climax of the nightmare, he realized as he got up. He wiped his forehead, covered with cold sweat. His breath was shallow, his tunic damp. He shook his head and got back into bed. He couldn't fall asleep, however. Who would? He thought about waking his master and telling him about this dream. David then thought against it, concentrating on fighting off the vision.


	10. Chapter 10

When David finally woke up, his master had already left. He sensed the Rangers' anxiety and he realized that the battle would soon be fought. As he walked out the chamber, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed the great flurry of activity that stormed the entire city. Men and women, mostly dark-skinned humans, were consulting maps, testing weapons, charging blasters, and saddling varactyls.

"Pardon me, sir. 'Scuse me. Beg your pardon", he grunted as he walked through the crowd towards his master's presence. No time to think about Triona, the dark side, or anything that so disturbed him during the night, he reminded himself.

He found Na-Ka in an intense conversation with Kayos' right-hand man, the captain who had captured them in the wastes. The two of them were pointing at various regions of map, which was projected on a small holoscreen on one of the tables. Master Jima turned to his apprentice, "Hello, David. I'm glad you could make it. As you can see, we're making our preparations to set forth on the war path. Captain, could you explain our situation to the boy here?" The captain cleared his throat, "We've managed to place the alien base on the map", at this he put his finger on a square region of the map, "And we've managed to estimate about three thousand or so troops. It's a small garrison force, not meant for overrunning the entire planet, just to control the civilized parts."

David nodded, "And how many Rangers do we have?" "Five hundred, give or take fifty or so. We can't take them on the field." "So we need to divert them", David said thoughtfully. "Exactly, we need to break up that force by outwitting them." "But what about their sensors?" David objected, "they'll see any attack coming".

Master Jima jumped in, "Kayos has sent men to retrieve systems from our ship. The techs have already disassembled your friend's ship-" His apprentice interrupted him, alarmed, "But that'll strand her here!" "This scavenging was her idea, in fact", the captain reassured him, "we'll be able to hook up a jamming signal. We're sending the jammer along with some riders to the front of the fortress, and they will trample up dust to trick them into thinking it's a frontal assault" "What about that giant sandstone formation at the back?" "That's where we'll attack. And even that has a diversion."

"What would that be?" David asked curiously. "That would be us, David" Master Jima explained, "During my scouting, I found a cavern underneath the hill, and there we'll sneak in and surprise them. We'll hold their attention, then the Rangers will ride in from above. Classic maneuvering." The Jedi master turned to the captain, "You know, captain, Master Obi-wan Kenobi and I used the exact same strategy at Orto. I led a detachment from the rear, Kenobi led from the front, and Skywalker took out their air support. I remember how the droid forces had a new model of crab droid, the-"

Sensing another long war story, David slipped away from the table. He went for the second and brighter of the two familiar presences. He saw her in the darker part of the vast room, talking to some techs. She seemed confidant, fresh, and her work clothes hugged her body just so…He smiled at her, waving as he walked by. She waved and smiled back at him. He was so enthralled he didn't notice the varactyl until it ran him over.

He heard her laugh as he struggled to his feet. She walked up to him and helped him up. Her grip on his hands made David almost swoon, but he composed himself. "So," he tried saying casually, "you're sacrificing your ship to save these Rangers. You could have escaped." Triona shook her head, "David, I won't leave my friends to death. I owe them, and you so much". "You're the best, Triona", he replied, "I, well…I I-I-I-" His stutterings were cut off by horn blare. "All soldiers report to the assembly area!" a herald cried, "Men, to your stations!"

"Hope things go well. We'll see each other again, I promise", David said. "Goodbye, Jedi Knight. Please try to survive", she replied. Then, without warning, he took Triona in his arms. They embraced for the first time, an act more involuntary than anything. David had never felt so swept away by emotion, not even after all the promotions and battles and chases that riddled his life. Triona pressed into him, "I know what you're trying to say, but we'll talk about it after the battle". They broke off their embrace, looked into each others eyes and parted wordlessly. Sighing, David was too emotionally drained to notice his master's worried gaze.

The vast assembly area was soon filled by the Aquillian Rangers, who seemed to have come in force. All seemed to be attired in long cloaks, some white, others blue. The glittering horde stood at stiff attention as Kayos spoke from a podium. David, Na-Ka, and Triona had just missed his first statement.

"As for the attack, the high command and I", at this Kayos gestured at the tall soldiers that had been there at the meeting, "will lead the main assault. A diversionary force", he pointed at Triona and a few engineers and Rangers that stood at her side, "will keep their sensors scrambled and make them think that we'll attack from the front. A third prong, consisting of the two Jedi here, will create an additional distraction for the garrison by riding through the caves behind."

A ranger raised his hand, "Sir, reports indicate that the invaders number in the thousands while we are only but a few hundred. What if even the divided forces prove too numerous?" Kayos' expression turned grim, "If that happens, we must disperse across the wilderness. We do not have the defenses to halt them, even for a little while."

The truth sank in; the attack was the only hope for Aquilae. If it failed, the planet would fall. David's determination rose, he would do it for Aquilae, for the Rangers, for Triona, for all those besieged by the invaders. A scaly hand being placed on his arm snapped him back into reality. "How well do you ride?" Master Na-Ka asked him. "Good enough to fight." "Good. We'll battle on foot once we get deep enough in"

Kayos continued his speech. "We must act as quickly as possible. Lieutenant Moril, are you and your techs ready?" Triona saluted along with the other member of the group. "They are, sir", Moril saluted. "Get to your steeds, and may the Force go with you!" As they marched out, Triona gave David one last glance. It was a look that communicated hope and reassurance. David nodded slightly in reply. And then she was gone.

David's parting thoughts were interrupted by Kayos. "Jedi, are you ready as well?" Na-Ka bowed deeply, "We are. We but await your order" David bowed alongside his master. "Go, and may the Force shield you as it has before", the captain ordered. At this, the two Jedi moved out into an adjoining corridor, searching for the stables.

The stables were larger than those David had seen elsewhere, and it almost seemed as big as the assembly area. But the mounts are bigger by far, he reminded himself. The stablehand had already saddled up on a huge red female varactyl. He nodded to master Jima, opening another varactyl's gate. "You'll be riding Cawslaw, master Jedi. The boy will make due with Patai here.

Patai turned out to be the black and green male that David had…commandeered during the last evening. He smiled tentatively at the haughty varactyl, who snorted at his old rider's approach. Na-Ka patted Cawslaw on the head, scratching behind her feathers. She rumbled in contentment as the old Jedi leapt to his seat. David had started to bond with Patai, but he knew that the small ride he had taken would be no substitute for a true battle.

As they rode out, David heard the clamor of the rest of the Rangers as they came for their own mounts. He reached into the Force…Triona and the engineers had ridden away to the East, while the aliens were concentrated in the South. He sighed, remembering that the hill complex lay in the far West. "Yah!", he urged Patai on, struggling to keep up with his already speeding master.

Patai picked up the pace, and soon was alongside Cawslaw, who wailed a greeting. "Master Na-Ka, can we fit through that crack?" David asked. "No, but there is a larger cavern underneath. It's darker, and I think I sensed a lot of lower lifeforms, but it's wide enough to maneuver."

"You think?" David grinned. "I was busy", Jima answered, pretending to be insulted. The two Jedi soon found themselves among the rocks that lined the back of the base. "Remember, if we see anything dangerous, try to mask yourself", the old reptile reminded the young warrior, "I'll give the signal to attack when the time comes." "I know, I know", the boy answered, "Stealth is the most powerful weapon". He smiled, remembering a song from an Earth musical, one which his father had sent to him for his thirteenth birthday. "With catlike tread, upon our prey we steal-" he began to sing loudly. Na-Ka just sighed.

Moril led his men around the base, the squad numbering only a half-dozen. Triona was grateful they let her keep Moheet, who was now rumbling her anxiety keeping her at the speed she was running. Triona scratched her behind the head reassuringly, "Captain," she turned towards Moril, "what if they discover it's a set-up?". "Just as long as the Jedi time their attack right, we're safe", Moril sighed, "unload the device. Ranga, Podel, stamp up the dust cloud. It's time we sent the signal.

The Jedi continued into the darkness, the only sound was the singing of the boy, "-Come friends who plow the-" a gesture from the Jedi master silenced him. They rode a little further into the cavern. The green alien picked it up first. "Tanks." David nodded, although he could barely hear the sound of war equipment being rolled into position. Patai seemed to agree. He snorted, and David paused to pat his beak. A new sound rose. Machinery. The invaders were indeed preparing to strike. Several new sounds joined the pounding. "Master, do you think we should-" Jima cut him off.

The older Jedi reached around one rock. He gestured. David, and his mount, stuck their heads in front of the Jedi master. They both saw the rows of cyborg troops leaping into metallic tanks under an overhang, square vehicles covered in metal pipes and plating. A huge gun stuck out of each one, flanked by two other barrels on the sides. Patai uttered a moan. "I have a bad feeling about this," David muttered.

"David, we have to be very quiet," Master Jima reminded him, as his arm went for his lightsabre. "They're going to charge out and attack the city. I hope our friends up there are ready," the green alien continued. He took a moment and stared out into the army. "Let's go," he whispered.

The army began to move, the force of troops aligned in front of the tanks. With a loud roar that echoed throughout the cave, blue engines lit up and propelled the larger equipment, huge vehicles with many guns, towards the clear sky ahead. The Jedi continued to move, the reptilian mounts creeping quietly with the army.

The army moved out with a roar. David steadied his ride as his master gestured. They rode on a rock overlooking the troops leaving the overhang. Na-Ka stared quietly. After a moment he lowered his arm. With a war cry the old Jedi pushed his mount forward. She ran from her post and jumped into the battle, her long tail knocking over soldiers as they went, screeching as the army reacted. David leapt from his mount and landed on the ground, his lightsabre already ignited. His master had left his mount, which had run and joined his while her rider had joined the battle. The old Jedi master swung as the invaders shot, bolts of bright lightning bouncing off his lightsabre.

"They're distracted," he commented. "I know. We have to keep them away from the city," David added, as a bolt came close to his face. He fought closer to the front of the fight. The cyborgs fired at him as he went, but he fought on. There had to be a way to see their allies…

Several invaders stepped back as Na-Ka fought after his apprentice. A new group of cyborgs came up, bearing glowing shields and staffs. He stabbed one in the legs and struck another in the head and leapt after the young student. One large soldier raised his yellow baton on the Jedi master, and found his arm sweeping through empty air as the green Jedi leapt away.

David was staring at the rocks of the city in the distance. He could see several shapes moving near a patch of earth exposed to the air. He smiled as the shapes of lizards kicked at the dirt throwing large clouds of dust into the oncoming invaders. He closed his eyes. He could feel Triona on a hill as she activated a small device that would enable them to block any signals from the enemy…

A yellow bolt of lighting landed near his feet. The young Jedi ignited his sabre and swung at the birdlike alien that had fired with its huge gun. The trooper turned and ran, and was hit by bolt from another gun, deflected by the Jedi Master's blade. David raised his weapon, and found himself face to face with another bird alien. It screeched and raised its weapon. A quick slash from the boy's blade cut it down where it stood. "Good work, David," Na-Ka said as he swung at another invader. "They're setting up the dust," David gestured towards the haze in the distance.

Several solders raised their batons on the young Jedi. He swung up and across, sending them reeling in pain as the blade cut through metal freeing them of their threat and the invaders of their arms. Jima nodded as he watched his apprentice cut through another enemy. He quietly spun his blade, stabbing into another enemy as it was taking aim with its rifle. One of the tanks fired on the Jedi, but they rolled out of the way, letting the blast wipe out a squad of the infantry.

As more and more alien soldiers poured into the battle, David grew less and less restrained. Thought after thought of what these troops could be doing to Triona if the attack failed entered his mind. With each thought, he slashed with such force that some of the foes stumbled. Na-Ka felt the dark side grow around his apprentice as the boy charged into the mass of the aliens. Still, they were supposed to be drawing the attention of the invaders…

Kayos was the first on the ridge, his steed braying throatily into the wind. He turned around, seeing the rest of the Rangers assemble. Captain Seshego rode alongside, bearing the ancient standard of Aquilae, "Captain, we await your orders." Kayos' reply was swift and quiet, "Try to keep as silent as possible. Stealth is our best weapon."

Seshego nodded, then rode back to inform the others. The caravan of Rangers rode forward, following the path taken by the Jedi. The spectrum-ranging varactyls grumbled, but stern words prevented them from crying out. Their angle of approach was chosen so to cause as little disturbance as possible. Kayos frowned at the thought of what Morill's group and the Jedi could be facing at the moment.

The steep slope of the sandstone hill was unusable for building on, and the Asurin had brought no construction vehicles. They didn't even set up a watch, so the Rangers climbed their silent way up, unopposed. Just as they reached the summit, Kayos signaled a halt. The riders in front waited briefly for the rest of the army to catch up, while Captain Seshego surveyed the area with his macrobinoculars. Moril and the girl were true to their word, and they could see the aliens exiting their fort and spreading across the plain. The Jedi were just as impressive, as the distant thrum of lightsabres and the sharp snarl of the energy blades cutting through metal suggested.

When the last riders came into position, Kayos stopped and took out an ornate silver weapon, long-unused. With a smile he ignited his sabre. Its bright purple blade crackled into life, and then Seshego joined his captain. One by one, then in groups, the entire army of Aquillian Rangers ignited their lightsabres. Yellow and green, blue and red, orange and violet, the lightsabres caused a musical chorus of snaps and hisses. Then the Rangers rode forward as one.

They roared a battlecry as they sped like an avalanche of stone, joined by the brays, screams, and roars of their now-excited varactyl mounts. One of the fortress's turrets swiveled towards the Rangers, but they were too fast and spread out to track accurately. Chain-lightning arrows sped at the cavalry charge, but they only tore into the rock, blasting smoke and gravel into the air. But the undeterred Rangers kept charging, and with a spring they were upon the cyborgs. Blaster bolts and lightning blasts filled the air, claws and sabres clashed against batons and shields, and the Battle for Aquilae roared into being.

The sun crept over the huge tiled dome of the Jedi Temple as the man guarding it entrance stood watching. He had felt something terrible a few hours before. Luke had agreed with him about that. But he was busy with Kyp, who had returned from his mission in the Outer Rim with bad news. Whatever it was, even the older Jedi of the Order were not to know it, but he did not care. He closed his eyes. A darkness was creeping over the galaxy. His brow creased as he felt something else. A cloudy presence but a familiar one. The darkness was right here?

He opened his eyes and saw the familiar face of Zavos staring at him. The man's face had become darker and angrier. His hair was in worse shape than it had been when he had left Coruscant some time ago. That was it, he had gone to find the Sith lord then disappeared he remembered. He must have news.

"Is Master Skywalker in?" Zavos interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, he's busy right now…" the middle-aged man responded.

"Alright," Zavos nodded, and moved towards the door. He reached right past the man, who stopped him and asked him the question that had been bothering him for days. "Did you find the Sith lord?"

Corran Horn never had time to react. He barely had time to note the red blade slicing into in his shoulder and slashing across his chest. The man had been a fantastic pilot in his prime, Luke had told him, but he was no match for the skills of the Sith. Darth Hodak smiled. Corran had never been skilled with a lightsabre, and now, lying dead he would never be. The body fell to the ground. His blue-bladed lightsabre lay at his belt, unused. Hodak bent down to pick it up. Two guards in white armor raised their staffs. Hodak waved behind him. A pair of tall droids bearing electrostaffs whirred to life. In a second the men were down. Now he would deal with the rest of the Jedi. Hodak paused as he walked towards the doorway. He smiled, "Oh, I definitely did," he told the Jedi lying on the ground, then he walked into the halls.

The half-dozen Magna droids walked into the entry hall. Hodak pointed. The droids ran off towards the stairs. Zero-Five founds itself in a hallway, the rest of the group, along with the man who led them, behind it. It looked with electronic sensors for the target. There was no one in the dark hallway. A green blade struck at it as the owner dropped from the ceiling. Master Aqinos swung again, his first blow deflected by the speed of the droid. The droid waved its staff. Purple sparks flashed from its end. Aqinos gasped as the staff struck at him. His yellow face cringed at he struck with all his strength with his lightsabre. He felt the staff slip past him and strike him in the abdomen, then felt nothing at all. Zero-Five turned and picked up the deactivated lightsabre. It walked back into the halls.

Zero-Seven swiped at one Jedi as she swung with her yellow blade. A green-skinned non-human, she had trained for years at the Jedi Temple. She had waited for years to fight an opponent. This droid was far more than she could handle. She struck and cheered as the droid's left arm sparked. The right one picked up the staff and jabbed. Her expression turned to horror as it stabbed. The staff and its glowing end spun its way around her lightsabre and slashed her chest. Zero-Seven studied her for a moment, and picked up her lightsabre. None of them noticed a little astromech droid slip away from the brawl and disappear into the shadows.

Lord Hodak walked into the well-lit meeting room. Five Jedi sat in chairs and stared as he walked into the room. One of them tried to speak. He found the bearded man's neck against his blade and pointed. Two Magna droids walked in behind him. The other three Jedi ignited their lightsabres, white, green, and purple. Hodak pointed. One droid slashed the man on the left before he could move. The green-skinned alien in the center moved, and locked weapons with the Magna droid as it moved towards him. He spun his green blade, and gasped as the droid spun its staff at an even greater speed. Hodak walked over. He grasped the Rodian's throat from behind in a grip of iron. A stroke of his lightsabre killed him before he could turn around. The Jedi on the right swung her lightsabre and fell as the other Magna droid struck her legs and finally slashed her back.

Hodak walked towards the stairs and proceeded. He walked up the stairs and reached a doorway in the decorated walls. It was empty. He stared for a moment out the windows between the tall pillars across the hall.

David continued to cut down invading troops. His blade slashed left and right. He closed his eyes and let the Force flow through him. It guided him to each chest, barrel, or leg before he could see it. His head ducked as bolts of lightning came close to him, but he barely noticed. He could feel the strange foes as their presences glowed in the Force. It took a movement so slight he would not have seen it to fell each one as it tried warily to attack him.

Another bolt of lightning landed at his master's feet. With a swipe the young Jedi took out the attacker, his heart concentrating the on pain it would have caused the old Jedi. Something he could not allow. He felt several bird-like beings behind him. He spun and raised a hand. They lifted and landed hard against the stone, by hands they could not see wielding a weapon they could not react to.

Na-Ka frowned. The boy did not do that often, only when in fear or anger. David locked weapons with another soldier, and punched it in the face, heedless of the pain. The Force was with the young warrior, but the fear and anger that motivated him could only mean grave consequences. Jima finally relaxed when his apprentice let himself go into the inner peace of the Force.

David felt Triona. She was still safe. He opened his eyes and looked. Most of the enemy around him was gone, fleeing the blade that he held in his hand. Others were lying dead on the ground. He could see vehicles racing towards the large cloud in the distance. There was also something strange. Several bolts of color were waving around in the distance. Purple, orange, green.

"I see the Rangers are facing these cyborgs themselves, in their own way," Na-Ka smiled as he looked at the many lightsabres in the distance.

David looked at his own master and nodded. The green alien was stooping. His eyes opened wide with panic. With a groan the Jedi Master stumbled forward, his apprentice taking a hand and resting it on the old Jedi's body. Suddenly, a shudder passed through him as well, as if someone had struck him from behind with a block of ice. Recovering, David looked around. No one came to help them. He put his hands to his mouth and whistled. A large blue creature came bounding over the rocks, landing near the two Jedi. She smelled the old reptilian Jedi Master and whimpered.

Na-Ka staggered upright, breathing heavily. "Master, what happened?, his concerned apprentice asked him. "I felt a disturbance in the Force. It's still going on. Jedi have fallen. It's not the first time I felt this." David nodded in recognition. He had been told of the previous incident in the Temple. Cawslaw nudged Jima with her huge head, being completely confused by the humanoids' babbling. "No, Cawslaw, I can recover. I'll whistle you if I get in a real situation", the master calmly reassured his loyal steed.

"Now, David, we have a battle to win," The two Jedi ran off towards the clamor of war.

The tanks roared into the battle just as the Rangers were slashing their way to the center of the base. Asurin and Aquillian alike dove for cover as giant bolts of lightning tore apart the base the tanks were trying to defend. A wave of riders charged the tanks, dodging and weaving among the maze of destructive energy. A varactyl fell to one of the beams, flash fried into carbon. Another rider charged onto one of the tanks, the beast's weight causing the machine's main cannon to swing to the side, blowing a hole in its partner.

Around the massive war constructions, the Asurin and Rangers dueled furiously. The Rangers were more skilled, and their weapons were longer and deadlier, but the energy shields gave the cyborgs additional defense. That, added to their overwhelming numbers, made it even.

Captain Kayos was in the middle of it, leading charge after charge into the enemies' ranks. He struck down yet another invader, then stopped to asses the situation. Varactyls and tanks squared off, and the Rangers stood their ground against wave after wave of troops. On the walls and roofs of the complex, birdlike riflemen exchanged shots with Ranger fusiliers. The avians fell back, allowing the Rangers to fire on the surprised cyborgs.

Kayos turned to aid a Ranger being attacked by two foes at once. When he resumed his overview he saw Seshego lead a knot of Rangers that clustered around the standard. His thoughts turned to Moril's group. Did they get away? Were they fighting for survival? Had they been cut down?

Judging by the smoke and clamor in the distance, Kayos remembered the Jedi and how their strategy had been undermined. Never had any of the planners considered the vast numbers of the aliens. They could fill the plain and the fortress and still have enough men for attacking Kabylia.

The Rangers had read many documents telling of clever ways to outwit a foe, but the situation had forced the fight into a headlong slogging match. There was no maneuver, no ranks or lines of battle. All was a pitched mess of Rangers and cyborgs moving up and down the aisles of the compound, shifting and swirling like a displaced current. The warriors on both sides stepped over the bodies of their fallen comrades, giving all their attention to the fight at hand.

The aliens fell back, unable to bring down the Aquillians. The Rangers cheered and Kayos had to restrain many from following the retreating invaders. A low rumble confirmed his suspicions. More tanks had arrived, a few bearing scorch marks. If Moril's team had fallen, they had sold their lives dearly. He feared that the girl from the outside had perished, and that the Jedi had also been overwhelmed.

No matter, he assured himself. If he spent all his time pondering the direst possible outcomes, then he would not have deserved the leadership of the Rangers. He merely reignited his sabre and led a group of rangers to cover. There was nothing even the best-trained, able Ranger could do against such enemies.

As he lay in wait, Kayos was startled by one of the tanks exploding. He looked up from a fallen pillar. Sure enough, one of the tanks was firing on its mates, taking out two others in quick succession. The rest rounded on the turncoat, obliterating the apparently mad driver. Out of the wreckage leapt two figures. They were too swift to be Rangers. The Jedi had joined the battle.

Both master and apprentice hit the ground running, as the surviving tanks tore up the metal pavement with deadly rays. The Jedi leaped again, onto another tank. This time the other armored war machines hesitated. Na-Ka gestured at Kayos, who signaled an attack. The Rangers burst from their cover, swarming the tanks.

One by one the alien tanks died deaths of a thousand cuts. The lightsabres easily cut through the thick composite armor, the vehicles tipping over, falling apart. The startled pilots and troops inside barely had time to raise their weapons before the Rangers cut them down.

David joined his master in leading a charge of Rangers when he felt a disturbance. Triona was in danger, he felt her fear. He whistled for Patai, then rode crazily through the battle. The cyborgs stumbled out of the way as the mad Jedi plowed through their ranks. Patai howled as he scrambled over the burning tanks and building, over the battle raging below.

The gates were still open when David rode out, scanning the plain frantically. Sure enough, there was Morill and the others, riding frantically to escape a tank bearing down on them. The tank fired on them, knocking Triona and another rider off. They barely managed to cling on to the skirt above the magnetic treads of the steel beast. A sidehatch slid open, and the two disappeared into the tank.

David was furious, yelling out his rage at the heartless aliens. The tank turned its attention, and its turret, to the young Jedi. Patai screeched to a halt, his rider's eyes widening in terror and realization of the odds. The varactyl reversed direction, the tank in hot pursuit. Blast after blast slashed into the dirt and grass, sending columns of smoke into the sky.

The tank drew alongside the Jedi, one of the birdlike crewmen climbing out of the top hatch and taking potshots at the boy. David deflected the blasts then leapt onto the tank's turret. With a slash the Vice Admiral took out the rifleman, then cleaved the turret's barrel in half. The remains of both crewman and gun fell out of the tank and were ground into powder by the tanks magno-treads.

The top hatch swiveled open, a crested metal head peering out. Led by their golden commander, a dozen cyborgs poured out of the tank hatch. Soon the air was filled with the crackle of batons against a desperate, fast lightsabre. David leaped around the tank, but the numbers of his enemies kept him on the defensive. The situation was out of his control, but it never was in his control in the first place.

Inside the vehicle, two birdlike riflemen stood watch over the two prisoners. Triona peeked outside the viewport. "How's your Jedi doing?" her older companion asked half-skeptically. She did not share the girl's optimism about the situation. "He's trapped", Triona whispered in terror as she saw a lean troop carrier, filled with alien soldiers, slide alongside the tank.

The older technician frowned, then, when one of the cyborgs fell down the hatch onto an avian guard, sprang into action. She dove for the guard's fallen rifle, Triona following her lead by tackling the other guard. The guard proved strong, however, and recovered quickly, pushing his assailant into the wall. Triona was not out of options, however. In a flash of inspiration, she aimed her high-power laser pen at the avian. The blinded guard was disarmed by the girl and taken out by his own rifle's butt, crumpling to the floor.

Triona saw her chance, and activated the manual controls of the side cannon. It was a simple squeeze-trigger affair, and her attack on the troop carrier was devastating. Its explosion sent pieces of metal and alien through the air. The technician, however, was still struggling against the avian. As she activated her lightsabre and impaled the other guard, the cyborg knocked the weapon out of her hand.

A blow from its baton laid the technician on the floor, but as it prepared a coup de grace, Triona picked up the fallen sabre. A furious, cumbersome duel ensued, both combatants cramped for space. The mechanical brain of the vehicle panicked, and swerved into a pair of speeder bikes. The impact knocked the Jedi off the turret, with David barely managing to cling onto the other side gun. He sensed Triona inside, desperate and in the throes of combat. He looked down; the deadly treads below dissuaded his mind from wandering,

The gun swiveled, trying to dislodge its unwelcome passenger. David tried to leap up, but the flailing batons kept him at bay. They struck the gun, sending sparks into the dust and smoke. To make matters worse, a bike swerved over, intending to smash the boy against the metal side. He barely wiggled out of the way, knowing that a second pass would certainly finish him.

Its screech was interrupted by a familiar wail. Cawslaw and Master Jima were riding to the rescue. A blow from Na-Ka sabre's slashed the bike's treads off, causing it to somersault into the dust. Another slash hit the treads of the tank, causing it to swerve violently towards the base at top speed.

Inside the jolt caused the soldier to accidentally trap its sword-arm in a compartment. It barely had time to turn and widen its electronic eyes before Triona struck off his head. Triumphant, she opened the side hatch, then dragged the unconscious Ranger to the side To her horror, she slipped, letting go of her companion. Fortunately, the Ranger was caught by Cawslaw, who gently put her on the saddle behind the Jedi master. Triona, relieved, clambered to the top. A quick glance saw that David was fighting off the six surviving soldiers.

Na-Ka leapt onto the tank, turning the tide. David slipped to the side as his master distracted the aliens. "Don't do that again", the young admiral grinned at Triona. The girl grinned back. "I promise not to get captured again", she replied sarcastically.

The tank, meanwhile was plowing through the base, wiping out other tanks, speeders, and any cyborgs that didn't scramble out of the way. To the Rangers, it seemed that either the driver was a turncoat to its army, or had come across a droid's idea of liquor. "What the hell?" Kayos cried, before diving to the side in terror, the Rangers following him in synchronization.

As master Jima fought the troops, their commander clung onto the sidegun as David did. He saw his chance to attack, and knocked off Triona, who fell onto the skirt. David roared and attacked the commander. The golden cyborg slammed his shield at David knocking the boy onto the skirt as well, in the process nearly throwing his love off completely. "Noo!" the young Jedi screamed stopping to find himself clinging onto her arm while trying to fight off the commander single-handed. He couldn't hold his own with only one hand, and it would be only a matter of time before he was struck down.

It was the apple of his eye that came to the rescue. Triona whistled, the same way that she used for Patai the last evening. Sure enough, the barking varactyl scuttled alongside. David locked eyes with her in amazement and gratitude. She had saved his life, just as he had set her free.

Triona leaped into the saddle, letting go of the boy's arm. Freed, David punched the surprised commander in the face. The cyborg staggered backward, raising his shield against the furious assault. By this time, Na-Ka had already finished off the rest of the aliens, and leaped off onto the faithful Cawslaw. His apprentice wouldn't budge, focusing his rage on the commander. Jima was terrified to sense his ward's fear turn to anger, then to abject hate.

The tank plowed on, approaching a massive communication tower. There was no way it could swerve in time, and neither combatant paid any attention to it. Na-Ka and Triona screamed at David, telling him to get off before he would collide with the tower. The boy was too busy dismembering the cyborg limb by limb, not turning to notice the tower before the tank smashed into it. A screech of torn metal slashed the air, and the tower fell on the tank, crushing it entirely under tons of metal and concrete. Tank, cyborg and Jedi all disappeared underneath the massive tower. Dust obscured everything as a grim silence descended on the battlefield.

Triona burst into tears. She had saved him, only to lose him again. Her problem with Zavos would only get worse with this death on her hands. She had lost him just when she liked him…Na-Ka put his scaly hand on her shoulder. "No," he shook his head, smiling, "he survived". Sure enough, a familiar cough broke the deadly silence. Out from the dust clambered out ViceAdmiral David M. Prus of the 303rd fleet, Jedi Knight.

He brushed off the rubble covering him before collapsing into the arms of Na-Ka and Triona. Both the girl and the old man took him up in an embrace. "We almost lost you, boy", Jima ruffled his apprentice's hair. "David Prus, you're the luckiest, canniest, and most reckless boy I've ever known. I don't know what I'd do without you", Triona squeezed him long and tight. David decided that Aquilae had to have the happiest ending to a battle in his entire career.


	11. Chapter 11

Hodak readied himself. They would be here any moment. He closed his eyes. He felt an approaching presence. It was Jedi, male, human. He smiled. A gesture to one of the Magna droids told it to stand ready. He heard footsteps.

Approaching him, running, was Thomas Prus, his dark brown robes swinging, his lightsabre already lit. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today," Thomas shouted. He leapt at Zavos, who strained as the young man pushed him back with his orange lightsabre. A savage kick in the chest sent him flying against the wall.

The young Jedi watched the man laugh and walk away. He shook his head. With a burst of energy Thomas stood up and slashed at Zavos. The dark Jedi blocked the blow. "That's brave of you boy, but foolish," he laughed. He raised his blade and sneered. Thomas took a deep breath.

The teen took a step back and caught the young man's next blow. "I'll learn," he retorted. Thomas struck but only locked his blade with the older human. Striking quicker, Darth Hodak aimed for the boy's face and was blocked again. Thomas struck a hard blow at his opponent. Hodak caught it above his head.

Thomas spun and struck with such force that it would have knocked the red-bladed duelist off his feet if he had not ducked under the wild blow. The teen came again, striking so quickly it forced his opponent back. Hodak struck each blow but took several steps back in controlled retreat. He worked casually to block each blow, seeking an entry. He struck to the side, but the Jedi's blade would not permit him to leave the space where his opponent now had him locked. "You're quick Prus," Hodak said impressed.

"I've learned a lot from Luke", said the younger boy, before being hurled into a nearby wall with an overwhelming Force push. "So have you," Thomas noted, holding out his sabre to keep Kall from finishing him. "No, this I never learned from Skywalker. He is weak. I learned on my own, until now," Zavos continued, riposting his foe's efforts. Their blades locked. "Then you're only a master of evil," Thomas replied, as he pushed Zavos back from his blade, forcing the young man to stumble.

Caught off guard, Hodak paused. "What Skywalker has taught you won't save you this time," he uttered quickly. He let himself slip into the dark side, let himself become one with his hate. Soon it was Thomas that was stumbling. The older of the Prus brothers struggled to hold off the attack. He barely blocked an arcing strike to the head, his sabre nearly falling out of his grip. Zavos smiled, then went for the Jedi's chest. But the blade turned and intercepted his body. Thomas tried to block the blow but did not halt the glowing red point. He felt the blade go past his blade and strike his shoulder. Thomas screamed as the lightsabre fell from his hand in pain.

Zavos shrugged. "What Skywalker taught you was not enough. You are talented, but you needed to let go," he pointed at the fallen young Jedi taking a step forward. "I will unleash power you only dreamed of," he said raising his blade over the teen Jedi's body. Thomas shook his head, "I will become-"

Hodak looked up at a figure approaching the two robed men. Kyp Durron walked towards him. "In the name of the Jedi Order, you're under arrest Zavos." Zavos raised his eyes and stared at him in hatred. "Are you threatening me?" he sneered.

Kyp waited, his sabre raised in a defensive position. Zavos raised his hand, deactivating his sabre with the other. Kyp felt himself thrown to the ground. As he warily, but quickly rose to his feet Kyp stared at the young man, his eyes glowing. "As you can see my power is far beyond yours," Zavos said calmly. "I don't think so," Kyp retorted.

Zavos raised his hand. The red blade emerged. Kyp breathed quickly, readying himself for the fight against this former Jedi. Kyp struck first, his blade angled to hit Zavos' shoulder. The young man angled his blade to twist out of the way. He broke free and went for the older man's arm. Kyp stared as Zavos moved quicker than he had ever seen him.

Zavos had learned new skills with a lightsabre. He was powerful, the most powerful of Luke's recent apprentices. Kyp almost smiled as the young man came on. He had been once been Luke's most powerful apprentice and had been there when Luke had founded the Academy, and was now well-respected as a pilot and a Jedi. Zavos' power would not likely overcome the Jedi master's skill.

Kyp raised his blade to block a blow to his side. But the young man's blade changed position and pointed at his chest. Kyp extended his arm and attacked at the man's wrist. Zavos smiled as he saw the blade coming and twisted his arm around it, catching the older Jedi's and drawing his towards him. Kyp stared in horror at the young man's eyes. They reflected no respect for the Jedi he was fighting, only hatred.

"Kyp, you disappoint me. You have had such experience," Zavos taunted. "I've had enough experience with the dark side, Zavos," Kyp shouted back, punctuating his words with a kick that floored the Sith. The young man pushed the black haired Jedi away and almost knocked him to the ground.

"If you think you know the dark side, you are weak," Zavos retorted. "Zavos, I was seduced by the dark side. I know how it seduces you-" Kyp pleaded. "No. The Sith lord you encountered was a ghost in the Force looking for revenge after so much time in the temples. He used you. You disabled Skywalker, but it was his manipulations of your weaknesses that enabled him to be a threat at all. You do not know how to use your power yourself!" Zavos shook his head, his blade lowering on the Jedi as he struggled to right himself.

Kyp raised his blade in defense and blocked the oncoming red blade at the base. "My master knows the dark side. He has taught me how to be more powerful than Skywalker, or you." Hodak shouted as he spun his blade towards the Jedi's side.

The Jedi stood his ground, and blocked each blow as it came to him. He stepped back, pushed by the onslaught but never let the red blade come near him. Hodak growled and he pushed closer to the Jedi master's body but did not hit it. Kyp panted from the effort, and noted that his enemy was moving much more smoothly than he had before, his blade precisely hitting his, and nearly throwing him from his successful defensive posture.

Hodak sighed as he struck another blow at the Jedi's head but failed as Durron's blade came up in time. A counterattack sent the traitor backpedaling. The two raised their sabres, attacked again. Once again, Kall was stalemated by the other's power. He was tiring of this. Hodak gestured. Four Magna droids, no longer watching the duel, came up behind him, their staffs ignited. He smiled as the Jedi's face fell when he saw them.

Kyp took a deep breath as the four droids approached him. They had already killed several Jedi but appeared to be in perfect order to kill another. Red eyes stared at him as he raised his blade to block a staff. Robes swept at him as the leftmost one fell on his blade with its staff. Kyp turned and pushed it back, causing a bright purple burst of light that did nothing to distract the droid. Another went for his shoulder. Kyp twisted out of his hold with the first and blocked it. He closed his eyes and reopened them. He ducked as a third tried to stab him in the chest, and struck the second. It took a step back and went back to fighting him. Spinning out of the way of the first and third he extended his arm towards all four and twisted his sabre around the second and third. He smiled slightly as they knocked against each other but did not stop their attempt.

The first walked towards him. Sensing a break, Kyp rushed towards it. Before the droid could react he struck its neck. The head came toppling to the ground. He laughed. The second and fourth came from his left. To his horror the first continued, striking at him without its head. He grimaced and slashed past its staff and struck its chest. The droid fell apart as he pulled his blade through it. One was down.

The second and third struck at once, the fourth standing nearby. Kyp fought with all his might as sparks flew from his blade, bursts of blue hitting his short hair. They broke his hold and together went for his arms. First stabbing the right one and jabbing at the left one Kyp took a step back. He charged at both of them, and ran between them, already hitting the fourth one as the second and third changed posture as they hit each other. The fourth pushed and he stepped towards the pair.

With a turn he drove past the spinning staff of the fourth and into its chest, catching the staff in his hand. He turned around and held his lightsabre out to the third as it neared and the staff to the second as it approached from the left. They struck as expected, the second's staff hitting his staff with a flash of sparks. With a quick punch to the chest he held the staff out of the way and cut off the droid's arm. The wounded bodyguard leaped backward to avoid the violet blade.

Throwing the staff to the ground he blocked a blow aimed at his neck from the third still behind him. Kyp twirled his blade in a rush of purple and cut into its arms and legs. Droid parts fell towards the sides to the walls and chairs lining the walls and windows. He turned towards the young man standing silently, out of breath.

"That wasn't too bad," Kyp said weakly with a smile. Hodak stared at him. He reached for his belt and found his lightsabre. He ignited the red blade and held it up and nodded. He charged at the Jedi master, immediately hitting the man's blade raised just in time to stop the attack. The two remaining droids ignited their staffs and walked towards him. Hodak hit the tired Jedi again and again, each time his powerful blow barely blocked by the dark-haired man's twists.

Kyp breathed harder as he took a step back. He walked further away from the scene of the battle. Walking slowly the two droids caught up with him. At a signal from the young man they went for the Jedi master's arms. Kyp pulled out from the block he and his lightsabre-wielding opponent were in and slashed at the droids. His blade slipped among them but was distracted by the oncoming red blade. Hodak shook his head and slashed as the Jedi master's blade cut to the sides. Deadlock. So intense was their fight that Durron didn't perceive the other Magna droid until he was struck in the back. He yelled in pain, and Zavos used the opportunity to throw the master senselessly into a pillar

"I've proven my power. I'm more than a match for you," Hodak snarled. He shut off his lightsabre and reached with his hand and pushed his opponent's body with the Force, sending it into a heap with the fallen young Jedi down the hall. Both Jedi looked up at their enemy, sensing hope. Kyp smiled.

Hodak walked towards them. He stood over the human pair and smiled. He ignited his sabre and raised it over them. "It's time," he said calmly, preparing to finish them off. The crazed man stopped. He turned around. There were footsteps coming. He put the lightsabre back on his belt and waited.

Luke Skywalker walked into the room. The Jedi Master said nothing, but merely stood with quiet dignity, his faithful companion R2-D2 at his side. Zavos stared and tried to recollect himself. "Master Skywalker," he greeted the man. "Zavos Kall," Luke nodded, standing still. The young man shook his head and looked around on the ground.

"You've interfered in my life for the last time," Hodak shouted. Luke stood and stared with his blue eyes. With a gesture pieces of metal from the fallen Magna droids flew at the Jedi Master. He raised a hand. The particles fell on the ground before they hit him. The young man tried again, sending larger pieces at the black-clad man. Again they fell before they could hit him, even those that came from behind him.

Hodak looked at him in fury. "I sense the dark side in you, Zavos," Luke said calmly. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi, even you," the young man retorted. He stretched out his arms. Creaks filled the room as bolts came off the walls. Decorations and chairs lifted up and fell on top of the Jedi Master. Luke closed his eyes and stretched out a hand. They fell to his sides. Some flew back at his apprentice, startled by the reversal for a moment before stretching out his hand blocking the chairs.

"There must be another way of getting you out of my life," Luke's former apprentice said as the last droid piece fell to the ground. He went to his belt and displayed his lightsabre. Lighting it and saluting he waited. Luke nodded. He put his hand on his belt and reached for his own lightsabre. He played with the silver hilt in his hand. With a flick of his thumb the green blade hummed as he held it in a defensive position. Zavos had never seen his master wield a lightsabre in battle before, and stood back.

Hodak raised his blade high in the air. He gestured and the last four Magna droids came up behind him. They walked slower, damaged by the less experienced Jedi Master on the ground. Hodak cursed him and his master as his blade swung at the Jedi Master's head. Luke blocked it effortlessly. A quick push from the young man and he found himself facing two tall droids with red eyes. In their hands they bore long staffs with glowing purple ends streaming with lightning.

The first droid aimed for his leg but twirled quickly as the human outmaneuvered it and went for its chest. Luke grimaced as he caught on the droid's staff. The staff's extremity could stop his lightsabre, he released in a flash. His green blade turned to right and went for its left arm. The staff came down on his back, throwing the cape over him. For a moment the Jedi Master appeared to have panicked but in seconds he was free, his lightsabre locked with the end of the droid's staff. Skywalker was just warming to his work.

The second droid neared him from behind. As the first struck towards his shoulder, Luke spun and stopped the other as it tried to stab his back. He hit with powerful blows at the droid's arms to throw it off balance. The droid spun its staff faster, creating a blur of purple light stopped at last by a blow by the green lightsabre. Luke twirled his blade and nearly hit its neck. The droid moved out of the way, barely escaping the human's blade. Luke stared into its red eyes as he studied it, waiting. In a second it straightened its staff out and moved towards its shoulder. Effortlessly the Jedi Master caught the end and pushed the staff back at its body. The droid broke free and ran away.

The other three charged. Luke took a deep breath as they closed. Then the whirling staffs struck at the master, and if it was Thomas or Kyp in the net, they would have been mowed down. But the Sith's quarry was Luke Skywalker, and that meant a Jedi with greater power. A net of spinning, slicing green enveloped the older warrior, and the Magna droids pulled in their full power to compensate. The whirlwind was interrupted as a powerful push of the Force knocked the droids back. A quick slash cut one of the droids from right hip to left shoulder. The other two fell back.

The first found itself with the Jedi Master in its face, as the second ran away, his lightsabre already holding its staff down. Luke moved first, slashing at its neck. The droid turned its staff towards his legs. Already aware of the move, the man slashed down and blocked the blow. He spun as he heard the second droid approaching. The second raised its staff to make contact with the oncoming green blade… Luke spun faster, burying his blade deep into the first droid's body. He sliced through the body and looked at it satisfied as the metal portions fell to the ground with a clang.

Seeing its partner fall apart the second droid spun its staff as the Jedi Master approached. The staff stopped the blade. But the man out maneuvered its next attack his head and drove the green blade towards the chest. The droid moved to block the blow. The staff came apart its hand as the green blade slashed right. The blade spun back straight and plunged into its chest. Luke sighed as the droid fell to the ground.

Luke stared at the young man waiting by the wall. He had come here not long ago and attacked the Temple. He and his droids had killed many Jedi. They had even defeated Kyp, one his most skilled Knights. Luke Skywalker's patience was legendary. His apprentice, just as Kyp, and Dolph, and his other students who had gone beyond his teachings and into the dark side, had at last exhausted his patience. The young man would have to make his first move.

Hodak nodded. His master's droids had fought well. According to Bogan they had fought Master Kenobi, Windu, Gallia, and other famed Jedi. But they had been unable to defeat Luke Skywalker. It was settled then. He'd have to kill the last of the Masters himself. He gestured with his blade and bowed. The red blade turned and rushed at the Jedi Master's shoulder. Luke and his arm moved faster, and pushed the blade to his right, then slashing at his enemy's midsection. The young man switched hands and again went for the older man's waist.

Luke caught the blade and pushed it up, freeing his own as he struck towards his opponent's wrists. Hodak blocked the blade and wriggled his wrist, causing both blades to lock at the wrist. He stared into famed master's eyes and smiled. "You cannot stand against the Sith, their strength is unconquerable" "Your hatred is giving you strength. The dark side's strength," Luke muttered. "More strength than you know, my old master. The dark side is the secret to strength," the young man responded. Luke pushed harder, "Strength you cannot control. I know the Sith. They do not share their strength." "Then, my old master, I will not share. They could help anyone of your family. But like your ancestors, you will die," Hodak said, straining as he pushed and finally broke free.

The young man struck at the Jedi Master's chest. He was prepared. Skywalker struck him with a powerful blow that, to his enemy's embarrassment, nearly knocked him off his feet. Hodak took a step back. He raised his blade to block the rain of blows that came at him, each time succeeding but unable to move fast enough for the green blade to fail and slice the air. He continued walking backwards as the middle-aged man attacked harder driving Hodak towards the wall.

Hodak jumped and landed on the other side of the hallway, the windows at his back. He reached out his hand and moved a chair from the floor to catch the Jedi Master before he could move. Gasping he saw Luke jump at him, guided by the Force and land striking a blow at his body. Barely escaping the young man ran out of the way, back towards the painted wall He leaped up and caught a light fixture in his left hand and jumped.

Luke raised his blade in a defensive position angled to catch the young man as he flew. The green blade caught the red. Hodak looked in triumph as he saw the Jedi Master nearly fall to the ground. He opened his mouth to speak but was, along with the fixture, cut off by his old master. A burst of sparks as their blades met prevented him from speaking, giving him a breath of air to duck and run down the hall

Luke stood still, watching. "It's over. You won't win," he shouted as the man ran. "No this is only beginning. My master will not let you live," his former student shouted as he shut his eyes and ran to the side. A crackled filled the air as pieces of permacrete fell to the ground. Luke spun and saw his apprentice slice through a pillar. To his horror the huge column lay above the fallen Jedi at the end of the hallway. With a grimace he walked towards the column and felt dismay as the young man cut a hole in the window and leapt out of the building. The pillar continued to fall. Closing his eyes, Luke reached out and caught it. Reaching out his hand he guided it. Slowly it landed next to Kyp's leg. He opened his eyes.

Luke sighed and walked over to the pair of injured Jedi. "This is dark day. Come on, let's see what Jedi have survived," he said and helped Kyp to his feet. The black-haired man looked into the Jedi Master's face and nodded.

Rangers danced through the evening, the three strangers found themselves surrounded by cheering men and slabs of meat. David took a piece, which seemed to be the best cooked, and began chewing on it as he approached one of the Rangers, one he had saved during the battle. Drums accompanied the Rangers as Kayos spoke with his men, laughing. His beard seemed to be a little less rough and his eyes a little brighter.

Na-Ka approached the girl as she sipped juice from a golden cup. Neither of them had enjoyed the meat very much, and had eaten mostly grains, and the few fruits that grew near Kabylia. Both missed Coruscant's clean cityscape, its tender spiced meat a contrast to the stringy…whatever it was that the Rangers were eating.

"Thanks to you, we've been able to revive the transmitter. They should be here soon," he said looking into her eyes. The master's blue, reptilian pupils seemed to radiate both a calming heat and a calculating coolness that unnerved her.

Triona looked away. She didn't like that the Jedi Master was studying her. He could feel what she felt… She tried to think of something else, but her thoughts returned to the young Jedi at the table. Failing that, she tried to think of Coruscant, and thought of Zavos, who had disappeared several days ago, also not a topic she would like to bring up with this Jedi. Zavos and David, the foremost subjects in her current state of mind, were the last things this old teacher needed to find out about.

"I'm glad of that. It will be good to be off this world," she tried to avoid blushing. This master Jima seemed to probe every corner of her soul. Zavos did so all the time, but never with such authority and fatherly sternness.

"David will return to the fleet. He must alert the Republic that the danger we feared is too great to be ignored," he said, his gaze still fixed upon her. She could have sworn that he had turned sad saying this. What had these great Clone Wars he had been in like?

"I'm confident they can be overcome. The New Republic has been able to defeat every threat it's encountered, from the Ssi-Ruuvi before I was born, to the anti-human movement guerrillas half a decade ago to the Tuíukii and their allies that you defeated three years past. David's told me about many of them," Triona stated brightly.

"Well, we have had many adventures. Most of them settling conflicts," the green Jedi Master smiled. "A Jedi's life is dangerous and active, that is why we must learn to keep calm", he probed again.

She saw that he was not deterred from his inquisition, and so she tried to change the topic.

"I'm glad that we're able to go home and rest at the end of the day. It'll be a relief to curl up with a datapad and read away the hours again. David was telling more about the great writers of Earth. I've read many of them, but there's far more than what I could ever read."

They looked at the young Jedi apprentice, who was now singing a song in a language they could not understand. Triona started humming it. It had a nice musical ring to it. Was it out of a play? Whatever it was, it was infectious and soon David was surrounded by Rangers.

A circle of rangers clapped along to David's ditty. He had accepted an offer of the wine, not knowing its short but powerful effect. Now, he was belting out Gilbert and Sullivan with gusto. "The Pirates of Penzance" was something everyone but him had not experienced before.

"But many a king on a first class throne", he sang, "if he wants to keep his crown his own, must somehow manage to get through more dirty work" -he dragged out the lasts notes- "than ever I'd do! For…" -at this he leaped off the table onto a pile of droid bodies, sending pieces of metal skittering across the floor- "I am a pirate king!" By this time, the Rangers had learned the chorus, even though they couldn't understand a word of it, "Hurrah for the pirate king!" "And it is, it is a glorious thing to be a pirate king!", David sang as he slashed at imaginary enemies with an imaginary sword. The Rangers laughed as the Jedi leapt back onto a table

The chorus rang out again, David gesticulating wildly in tune to the unheard music. "It is, it is a glorious thing to be a piiiii-raaate", he stopped to repeat the line with most relish. A piiiiiiiiiiii"-he stretched out the note, leaning backwards. With a crash he fell face-up into a table full of food. "-rate king!" the Rangers drunkenly finished. Even Na-Ka and Triona smiled at this.

"He's enjoying himself," Triona laughed, looking at the old Jedi Master. He was laughing as well, although a bit disturbed by her inner reaction. He stopped and looked at her silently. He decided to test her again, probing her defenses like an expert fencer.

"He hasn't started singing since our adventure two years past on Forodhel, with that twelve-year-old princess who had found him to be so attractive," Na-Ka smiled, remembering, his eyes still on the girl. Triona felt jealousy rise for a moment, but put it away. Why be jealous of a princess who had never understood the Jedi's commitment to his Order? David had told her that he had no interest in the princess, and was terrified by the girl.

Triona shook her head and tried to laugh as David sat back up, and bowed with a flourish to the Rangers. The old green Jedi stared at her. Then he turned, his attention focused on the young Jedi apprentice at the table. Recovering from the drink, David noticed the pair staring at him. He looked at the girl next to the old master. For a moment, their eyes met. David blushed as his spirit fluttered again. Na-Ka looked grimly, not missing a beat.

"He has certainly loves plays," Triona tried to break the silence. "You have no idea. He's constantly singing from musicals and quoting from dramas of his planet," the old master agreed taking a sip from a cup. "The playwrights of Earth are very talented. We both like them," Triona added.

"He does have a connection with that world. I'm gladder, however, that he also seems to be connecting with others around him," the old Jedi Master looked at her, feeling her spirit fall as his comment hit her. Triona said nothing, but just looked at David questioningly. She tried to keep up her mental defenses, but the relentless mentor gave her no rest.

Master Jima sighed, relaxed his probes, and turned back to his apprentice. David had recovered from the wine and was now sitting calmly. He saw his master approach him. He stared at the girl in the corner. His head swam. What had his master said to Triona?

"I need to speak to you for a minute," he pulled the young Jedi back into reality.

David got up and followed his master. David took one last look at Triona. She did not look at him, but stared at the ground sheepishly. Na-Ka pulled him into a hallway some distance from the party. Holding David against the wall, the reptilian Jedi Master kept his ward's attention focused on him.

"David, I've been having a conversation with your friend. You can't hide her feelings for her." David looked down. "What's more is this is dangerous. She has feelings for you," Na-Ka stated sharply. David blushed as he thought about her feeling for him being so strong that his master could sense them… "David, I've been told by younger Jedi," he gestured towards the distance, "that this is natural, that it is the way of things. Yes, it is, but you must remember you are a Jedi, and have the Jedi's responsibilities." "I know master, but can't you see-" David shouted.

"I do see. You're the one who doesn't," Na-Ka shook his head. "Master I-" "You need to think about the future. This cannot go where… your instincts led you. Remember the Code," his master insisted. "Master, don't be so old-fashioned!" David shouted. "You're the one who needs to understand the present. You must stop this, before it destroys you," his master argued.

David broke free and pushed his master away. "I sense fear in you, David. Fear of losing your friend. You cannot betray the Jedi order with your personal desires", Na-Ka insisted. David snarled, "I won't let you take her away!" In a flash his lightsabre was on, pointing at the old Jedi Master. Na-Ka said nothing, and stared at his apprentice. He did not move. "David, you cannot deny your duty. You are, despite all your emotions, a Jedi." he said calmly.

David looked at his master once more time, his eyes growing darker. He could feel anger rising in him… He stopped. Anger for not understanding? He would have to understand in time. Yes, time. His best ally was patience. That was the way of the Jedi. He moved his hand and the blade swung away from the green reptilian master.

Na-Ka said nothing, but closed his eyes to let the boy make his decision. David stared at his master. He felt himself calm down as he thought of the Jedi, the fleet. They needed him. He nodded. He switched off his lightsabre. "You're right master, I am a Jedi. I'm sorry," David said, walking back to the party. Master Jima nodded, and walked silently besides the teen. They entered the room and continued the party.

The Lambda class shuttle landed, its wings folding up as it landed in front of the natural formation that hid Kabylia, its small rockets firing to a take it to a stop in the clear blue sky. David looked up in happiness as he knew his ship was up there, waiting to take him back at last.

Master Jima was behind him, still with the large group that had accompanied them on their farewell from the world. The reptilian Jedi seemed glad that they had accomplished so much on this world, but anxious to get home. David agreed.

"Master Jedi, we are glad you will soon return to your world in the Republic," Kayos said, taking the old Jedi master's hand, his cape billowing slightly as the shuttle's engines switched off.

"I wish you would reconsider, captain. The Republic is in need of warriors with your skill," Master Jima said sorrowfully, looking grimly into the sky.

"Master Jedi, you know our position. We are willing to help you. But it is better if we are not exposed to the galaxy so soon. This world has much to rebuild. We will be here when you need our aid," the man shook his head, and looked into the Jedi's blue eyes.

Master Jima smiled and waved as he heard a varactyl call in the distance behind the Rangers who had gathered between the city and the shuttle. He walked towards his young apprentice who too waved goodbye as a large varactyl howled to him.

David looked at Triona. She was standing besides him, her hand close to his. He resisted the urge to take it. She smiled as the varactyls screeched, and looked sadly towards the city. She would come here many more times with the young man that had somehow disappeared, and perhaps see the reptilian mount once again, but she would not return with the young man who stood next to her, watching her patiently. The two teens turned and faced each other, and smiled as the old Jedi Master walked past them towards the shuttle and the Republic Fleet guard at the ramp.

They waved goodbye at the old man in robes. His men stood and watched as the young pair moved away from them and their world. Young faces whom David had not observed inside the city looked in awe as the ship readied for liftoff.

The ship raised its ramp. David saluted as the men watched him enter. Triona looked outside as the bright sun vanished from sight as the shuttle prepared to return to its home. They sat in the black seats and looked at each other, the old Jedi Master sitting across the aisle.

The ship rocked as its engines roared to life. Blue fire spat out its end, the ship lifting off the ground. It rose above the plains, extending its wings, its cockpit facing away from the sun. The mountains shrank into dots on the surface of the world of plains below.

David smiled as he saw the sun glint off the cool colored metal of the Eye of the Storm, panels oriented away from the sun towards the stars and deep space. The shuttle neatly flew towards the docking port in the side. It slowed next the larger ship. A small tube extended from the Y-Head and connected with the shuttle's cockpit. David smiled as the ship stopped, glad to be back on his ship at last.


	12. Chapter 12

The _Eye of the Storm_ cut through space towards Coruscant glowing below, beckoning to the tired passengers. David sat in his chair and glanced as Master Jima watched the crew prepare to land. The old Jedi Master had a concerned look on his face, David noticed. They were going home, but what was wrong?

The Y-head approached one tall building, home to various richer families. Triona walked down the ramp, eyes fixed on the Vice Admiral at its top. "Triona, thank you for-" David began. She smiled, "No, it was fun. Thank you and your master." "We'll see each other again soon," David said quieter, looking around. "I know it," she nodded. David nodded back and waved. Triona walked away from the ship and along the ledge overlooking the cityscape.

David sighed and turned back to the ship. He walked slowly through the halls and sat back down in his chair on the bridge. He did not look up and stayed silent.

"Sir, we have a transmission," a young human turned and faced the Vice Admiral. "Good, put on the holo," David nodded. It must be the Senate anxious to hear what the Jedi Master had to report.

"Admiral," the young human form nodded as her face appeared before the young human, "You are asked to come the President's office at once. Your master must report to the Inner Council on what he has seen in your encounter beyond the Outer Rim." "I understand, we will be there as soon as we can," David nodded. The woman nodded and disappeared.

"Admiral, we have a message from Luke Skywalker. He says you and your master must come to the Jedi Temple immediately," the young man interrupted. Master Jima gave him a worried look. "Then set course for the Jedi Temple," David ordered. The captain nodded and turned back to the controls.

David and Master Jima ran up the stairs to the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. The guards paid them no notice, but David noticed their uneasiness. He walked in, the familiar entrance way dim. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed and ran. Behind him Na-Ka ran to where he stopped.

He knelt before the body of a Jedi on the ground, his body cut in sweeping wounds. "Who could have done this?" David asked bitterly. The man had been murdered. Na-Ka shook his head. "Look at his scars. He was cut by a lightsabre," the Jedi Master noted.

"Zavos," Luke said walking in silently. He walked slowly, looking grimly at the two Jedi on the ground. "He came here. He and a pack of killer droids slaughtered five Jedi." "Droids?" David asked. "Records indicate they were once used to kill the Jedi. Before the Empire came," Luke continued. David looked at his master. Na-Ka bowed his head in grief. David put his hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder. He stayed there as the old green Jedi Master calmed. "There were others hurt. Your brother and Kyp were injured," Luke told David. David put his head down. "I called the medical units. They're being cared for," Luke tried to calm the young Jedi.

The young Jedi apprentice looked up at his master. The green reptilian Jedi Master was looking deeply off into space his blue eyes staring in thought. "Master?" David wondered. "David, I spied on the invaders and discovered their plans. The Republic is in danger. What's more the Jedi are in danger," the old Jedi began. He looked at Luke. Luke nodded. "I saw the Sith lord we were looking for," he said. David looked at him in awe. "He was guiding the fleet. He's behind the invasion," he continued. "David, this Sith master has found a new apprentice and is using all tools in his power to destroy us."

"Zavos," Luke muttered and put his head next to the fallen Jedi. "Luke, don't worry for your other apprentices as to this Sith lord. As you know, he has his apprentice and will not seek another," Na-Ka reassured the blond man. "I have important knowledge to share with you, about someone long gone," he continued. "You mean you-" the younger Skywalker broke in. Na-Ka nodded, "but for the moment we are occupied," he said as David looked out the doorway towards the sun.

David walked away from the grisly sight on the ground. Na-Ka put his hand on Luke's shoulder and got up. He looked sadly at the departed Jedi and turned towards his apprentice. Luke stayed on the ground and said nothing as the Jedi pair left and lifted off behind him.

"Master Jima, what you tell us can only mean we have no hope against this fleet of invaders," a senator said pacing in Mo-Gararn's office.

"I have a holo," Master Jima continued, after Mo-Gararn nodded his permission, "while I was spying I recorded it on my pocket holo-recorder." He put the disc in the projector in the middle of the room.

Several figures, until now chatting, silenced as the hologram formed. Several members of the invaders walked around a table and a hologram. Besides them a tall man in a robe, also a hologram, began speaking. Planets, barely the size of marbles began whirring around. A senator began muttering names as he approximated their locations, and shook his head grimly. The Jedi Master paused the holorecording pointing. "There, that's where we were. On a planet called Aquilae," he looked at David.

The invaders continued speaking. An electronic chatter filled the room as the male senator who had just spoken turned up the volume. A tall gold protocol droid looked curiously at the ensemble. "Excuse me, sirs but Artoo says he may have found the solution to the language they speak," he said looking at a short astromech droid behind him. Luke nodded.

Luke reversed the recording. The droids walked up the hologram, green light tinting the white astromech blue. "Think you can understand them?" Luke looked at the protocol droid. "Artoo says he can, yes Master Luke," the droid answered him. The astromech gave long slurry of whistles and beeps. "He says he found the language in an archive of aliens from beyond the Republic. Their language he says is very similar to the Zans-" the protocol droid translated. "Threepio, just tell us what it says," Luke interrupted. The protocol droid nodded and began to translate as the astromech droid began speaking in a flurry of beeps.

"The fleet is placed on the planet you call Sarka, and is ready to invade the worlds we have discussed," the droid began imitating the rough beeps of the invaders' leader. "We have prepared our full fleet for the invasion of the Core. It is ready to enter the galaxy although electromagnetic turbulence may make difficult to enter all at once. We are doing as you suggested and bringing our fleet to the world of Rhodopetra."

"Good. The war will begin soon. I have no doubts the Republic will be unable to resist our attacks," the hooded man's translation said in what sounded like a deep voice. "I have heard from my new apprentice that it will be easy to strike a debilitating blow." Luke and Na-Ka exchanged glances then looked at David.

"Our Bassar riflemen are trained to fight against the Republic's latest troops. We have already shown our superiority in seizing smaller systems," the cyborg continued. "Yes. They have been very effective," the man nodded.

"We have centered our fleet in the Outer Rim as you have suggested, my lord." "Then you will be ready," the hooded figure smiled gleefully. "Yes," the metallic leader said with an incredibly complex voice that replicated its greed. "You will cut a path through the Republic…" the man declared.

"Our fleet will fight to the center as more reinforcements pour in," the invader pointed. "Soon we will have a clear route to Coruscant. And victory," the small being said, lighting up.

"Good. The Republic is weak and will fall to your fleet. Extinguish everyone in your way. Every being you encounter is an enemy of our alliance. We must move quickly. If we fail they will hunt us down. There will be war without end. Conquer the galaxy. Then we shall have peace," the hooded figure continued. The invader leader agreed, beeping electronically.

"Now my lord, we have plans for the end of this world," he continued.

Mo-Gararn stopped the hologram. "Now we know what these invaders are planning. They're seizing our outposts to supply their army." His scales were a dark blue. "We must act soon." He walked back to his desk. Master Jima watched him carefully.

"President Mo-Gararn, it obvious that we cannot fight them on our own," a Senator said, whom David recognized as a member of the Inner Council. "Our military forces will never be able to stem the onslaught,"

David stood up. "President, our Starfleet can defeat them. We only need-" Several senators and the two Jedi Masters looked at him. "Admiral, I don't see another way to do this," Mo-Gararn looked at him sadly. "President, under our latest constitution, in time like these, the Inner Council can appoint emergency powers to the President. I have spoken with my colleagues," the male senator began. Several other Senators, whom David recognized as being from Chandrilla, Corellia, and other systems, nodded. He sighed, with them on the side of the President, he would have no way to change Mo-Gararn's mind, he didn't even have a chance. "Then I will take these powers," Mo-Gararn nodded.

"I'm overturning the laws preventing the creation of private armies," he stated. "We will then allow the Commerce Guild, the Trade Federation and others to build what they need for us," he said determinedly. "We're giving them partial control over our army and Starfleet," the tall, middle-aged War Minster said, the President nodding. The members of the Inner Council said nothing.

Master Jima stood up. David saw the utter terror in his eyes, and decided to back up his master. "What?!" "I need their help, Admiral," Mo-Gararn looked at the boy and his master. "They have the funding, and the skills to create the army we need."

"Chancellor-" Na-Ka began, shaking his head in disbelief. "Master Jedi, we respect your opinion, but this is a matter of safety for the Republic," the President said. "Master Skywalker, we need to send our best ambassadors to the homeworlds of these organizations," the President addressed the Jedi Master. Luke nodded. "I suggest that Master Jima and Vice Admiral Prus visit the Trade Federation leaders to complete talks to defend the Republic." Luke nodded. Master Jima looked at him in confusion.

"We must agree on the matter. To avoid a lengthy debate in the Senate, the Inner Council can override the assembly and provide a decision. We must make a final vote," Mo-Gararn addressed the senators in the room. "All in favor raise say 'Aye'." Two-dozen voices said "Aye," their hands of various types went up. David looked at his master. He had his head in his hands. "Then the vote is completed," Mo-Gararn nodded in agreement.

The Eye of the Storm approached the large green planet below. It cut through the clouds and circled over a large white building of smooth material with large arcing bridges next to it, connecting the building with two tall mountains alongside it. David looked ominously outside the Eye's windows. The planet seemed bright, but they could hardly expect a good fate to arise for the Republic from whatever discussions they had here.

David held his robes tight as he and his master walked down the ramp. The Neimoidian ambassador was already standing there, his black hat and dark robes giving him a comical look in the bright sun that bleached his normally pale green face an odd color.

"Master, Deko Neimoidia appear not have changed at all," David whispered. "I know," Master Jima agreed. "I have a bad feeling about this," David said. They walked slowly up to the short non-human staring at them with crooked red eyes.

The Neimoidian bowed as they stopped. The Jedi bowed and looked at the ambassador. "Welcome, Master Jedi it is a pleasure to have you here," he said in a word-lengthening Neimoidian accent. "We are glad to be here to discuss the assistance to the Republic," David nodded. Having done this many times, although hating it thoroughly, he knew what to say.

"I am Thrente Tolbon. We are happy to engage with you in whatever discussions we need to assist the Republic," the ambassador said. David nodded and began to speak. "We are pleased to have you here, Master Jima and Vice Admiral Prus," he continued. Master Jima looked at his apprentice. The Neimoidian began walking towards the building.

"When we heard that the Republic had accepted our help we increased production. Our droids have worked as our escorts for many years. It will be a pleasure to see them fighting along side the forces of the Republic," the Neimoidian continued,

The three figures walked into the large building. Several tall wiry battle droids with long faces stared at the robed figures as they walked past the entrance. The Neimoidian continued leading them into a narrow hallway lined with closed doors and ornate doorways.

"Have you built many battle droids?" David asked, looking at his master. "Yes, we have built many for our protection. Of course we would build many more for Republic," the Neimoidian responded slowly.

"What models of droids do you use?" David asked as his master looked at one beaten droid walking past them. "We use the same models that have worked for many years. They are effective, simple, and economical," his guide answered. "We have also continued construction of our famed 'destroyer droids.' Droidekas are more powerful, and smarter than ordinary battle droids. I believe the Republic has built droids similar to them, so they will be similar in combat, only cheaper," he continued ignoring the shocked look on the Jedi Master's face.

"Yes, we have been quite pleased with the performance of our battle droids on Tibrin and Barota Three," David commented. "Then I believe you will be satisfied with our battle droids. They are easy to work with in battle and have served well even against the forces of the Empire," Tolbon added, clasping his hands together. David nodded.

David looked through a door before it shut and saw a window revealing burn marks and destruction in a building beyond. He looked nervously back at the guide, who noted his look and nodded.

"Admiral, as you can see we are still rebuilding Deko Neimoidia. We are grateful to the New Republic for allowing us to return to our home after the fall of the Empire," Tolbon said putting his hands together.

"After the Clone Wars, the Federation was forced to relocate by the Empire, correct?" Master Jima nodded, trying to speak normally. "That is correct, Master Jedi," the Neimoidian answered, "our leaders were forced into an area tightly patrolled by the Empire. Smugglers served as our main conduits to customers across the galaxy, including the Rebellion. Now, after a great battle, we retook the system and over the last ten years have rebuilt much of our efficient organization."

"We have taken the opportunity to build facilities bigger than ever. The Trade Federation is richer than it has been in decades," he smiled satisfied, gesturing at ships and buildings as they passed a window. Master Jima watched nervously. "Horesh-Kessel and Baktoid have been revived by our realignment, and their fleets and armored units form a significant apart of our armed forces"

"We have used it for security of course, but it performed admirably against the forces of the Empire," the green non-human said beaming. "We are glad that the Republic has recently allowed us to rebuild our army to greater strength. The New Republic depends on us for much of its trade. We would not want the galaxy to suffer as a consequence of war."

They walked through the suddenly widening hallway and towards a pair of gray doors. "We will now show you the army we have planned for the Republic," he gestured at the doors, they slid open and the Jedi walked through. David stared at a busy room full of droids of various sorts on tracks and carts. Everywhere droids seemed to be moving. Small white droids under the direction of Neimoidians guided taller machines around the room. Fierce white lights shown on the metal, but he did not say anything, no one paid them any attention. The room looked like a packaging plant for battle droids, the thin cream droids folded and packed into carts on the sides before being moved to somewhere he could not see.

"We have set up a demonstration are of newly built droids for the Republic," their guide said as a cart approached. He gestured, and the two Jedi got on a smooth brown metal hovercart, made to fit about twelve people. The small Neimoidian driver gunned the controls and they were on their way.

The cart sped through room full of droids and large ships that looked like airplanes without engines. David nearly gasped as he recognized the ships. Vulture Droid starfighters and their kin, not seen in a full-scale war since the Clone Wars. His master looked much less calm, straining to keep quiet. Several cream-colored tanks lined up among some ships, but they had no time to observe them. The Neimoidian kept talking, his voice drowned out in the rush of wind as the ship wove through the buildings. They sped through a doorway and entered a narrow hallway, the walls becoming cleaner as they continued to a more accessible area.

The cart stopped suddenly in front of a closed door. "We have reached our display hall," Tolbon said walking off the cart. The two Jedi followed. "We have prepared an assembly of 500,000 droids, to show to the esteemed ambassadors of the Republic. We have about a hundred million droids on this planet, but we could make billions if we put all our effort into production," he said as they walked in. David nodded, and looked at his master's terrified face.

They walked onto a balcony. The room opened wide below them, larger than some stadiums the young Earthling had seen back home. Rather than bulky men in colorful uniforms and women in small outfits, there were battle droids, thousands of them. Most were the thin battle droid that had been the main element of the Trade Federation military two generations before walking with small quick steps clanging on the ground. Others were roundish almost insectlike droids with small red eyes walking in staggering steps banding on the ground, as other came rolled up in balls and then unfolded behind them. The main force was flanked by burly, black-armored battle droids that carried no rifles, but Master Jima had explained long ago about the Super battle droids' inbuilt blaster.

Although he had seen similar battle droids on Dai Shedo, these were the real droids of the Clone Wars. The Verpines had built the other droids, and they had performed remarkably in battle, so the original battle droids would doubtlessly perform well. But whereas the Verpines had always been loyal to the Alliance, the same could not be said of the Federation. Their loyalty would be hardtested, their true designs still to be proven.

David saw his master's hand go to his side. He quickly took the green hand and held it from his lightsabre. The green Jedi Master could not destroy them, not when they were to be allies of the Republic. Master Jima said nothing, but his emotions were roiling, and he bowed in frustration and sadness as he saw the droids walk across the room.

"Magnificent, aren't they," Tolbon said, excitedly clasping his hands together. David nodded. His master was right. This could not lead to anything that would help the Republic. It would plunge the galaxy back into civil war. The droid continued marching as he saw the fate that would come upon the galaxy.

David watched his master as they rode in the small shuttle over the streets of Coruscant. Sunset was approaching, the end of a rather significant day. His master sat perfectly still, trying to remain calm. They had said nothing on the trip back to Coruscant.

"It appears the Trade Federation is quite well equipped. They will be able to fight with the Republic," the reptilian Jedi Master said simply. His scales turned gold in the light of the setting sun.

"At least while it's convenient. I believe they will find a time when their service to the Republic is no longer necessary," David nodded.

"The Republic government thinks they can be trusted," Na-Ka said darkly as the Republic military headquarters approached, a massive silver spire that had not even existed when he had been here at the fall of the former Republic.

The shuttle landed hard against the edge of the building. The two Jedi silently got off and began walking down the balcony. The shuttle took off behind them.

"I do not like this idea of trusting these Trade Barons," Master Jima said, looking out into the city. His apprentice looked at him agreeing.

"We've both seen this before," David said grimly. "The Trade Federation, and all the major franchisers have never been kind to share their power. They've insisted on patrolling their own space. The Inner Council does not understand the danger of the private armies. There's a saying, master, that those who do not know the mistakes of history are doomed to repeat them."

"That is exactly what I intend to teach," the green Jedi master said, putting his hood over his face and walking away towards the doors into the building. David watched then turned and ran after his master.

The crowd of men and women and non-humans in tan, white, and blue muttered as Master Jima gestured. He stood at the front of the assembly of generals, a small pointing device in his hand, nodding as they quieted. The old green Jedi Master took a deep breath.

"Welcome, generals and, military leaders of the Republic. The President has requested that I give this presentation on the corporate forces that will soon be joining the Republic," he began.

A small hologram lit up, creating the a blue image of a tall thin wiry droid with along head and small black eyes in front of him, "First we have the Trade Federation B-1. This is the oldest battle droid, and the most easily damaged. They were first built as a private security force fifty years ago. They first saw combat in the Battle of Naboo. They remained the major element of the army of the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. One troop is no match for a Republic soldier, a living thinking being, but many of them are quite effective." He paused for a moment, and shook his head. "If the Trade Federation continues its style, they will be built and deployed for invasions and occupations of planets."

"The standard battle droid has little intelligence of its own," he pointed as a hologram of data and a schematic formed. "it depends on officers and the central computers, now compartmentalized since the famous incident at the Battle of Naboo. Apparently extortion, bribery, and backbiting are not effective weapons against a novice Jedi and 'luck'." Several generals laughed.

The hologram disappeared. Another formed, a smaller roundish droid with several legs and bright red eyes and guns poking out of its arms. "Next we have another Trade Federation droid, the destroyer droid. Also deployed in the Battle of Naboo, they too were initially indefensible if the control ship was destroyed, but have since been given greater intelligence. I believe the Republic already uses a droid similar to these, the WHSTLR-2434, and have proven well in combat. They are very deadly, even to skilled Jedi."

"Other corporations have signed on to the agreement to build and army for the Republic," Master Jima sighed and continued. "They were also active during the Clone Wars." Another hologram formed, the others fading away. A large tank, with a treed that went down its back and under its body, formed, arms ending in large guns. "This is the Corporate Alliance's tank droid, built for heavy terrain. They are the third group to join the corporate movement, and the second largest contributor of large equipment. These tanks were first deployed in the Battle of Geonosis and continued to battle the Republic until the end of the Clone Wars. They can resist small-arms fire and even the blaster cannons on a medium walker but they are, as my friend Chewbacca has asked me to remind you, vulnerable to a swinging Wookiee and a grenade," Na-Ka smiled. The crowd burst into laughter.

The tank faded into the projector and others formed. "Other ground equipment we will be seeing, although their manufacturers have signed on fairly recently, are the following legged tanks," he pointed. "The Commerce Guild has increased its building of the massive spider droids, one of which I destroyed myself in the Battle of Geonosis." He let the generals mutter as his message sank in. "They are highly effective on flat terrain, and easy for the Guild to manufacture from their share of their mineral wealth." A hologram of a spider-like droid with long legs and a central pod with two large dished above and below it began walking. Another droid walked alongside it. "Also built by the Commerce Guild is the smaller walking droid, its small legs and large sensors making it more effective on rougher terrain, built before the Battle of Geonosis for 'negotiations', quote unquote."

"Another small droid that we will likely see in heavy combat and defense missions is the crab droid," he pointed as a small dark droid with six legs and a single central red eye crawled into view. "They are quite effective against individual soldiers. Crab droids hide well in many environments in which they are sent to spy. Well armored, and all-terrain, they can come in a variety of sizes with different armament"

The crab droid disappeared and a huge wheeled droid moved in. Large wheels hooped above its body, where two large missile emplacements rode above its large red eyes. "This is the Banking Clan Hailfire, effective against both ground vehicles and aircraft. The Banking Clan is also responsible for the IG 80 and IG 90 series of droids," he did not stop as murmurs from the older military officers rose, "the most effective battle droids built after the Clone Wars, but they are too expensive for mass use by the Republic."

The hologram disappeared and was replaced by another. A tall humanoid droid with black armor, and an bulge at its headless "neck" and large guns built into its stiff arms appeared. "You will however, encounter the Super battle droid, also built by the Trade Federation. It's more independent, stronger, and sturdier than the standard battle droid, also widely used in the Clone Wars," the green Jedi Master explained. "They are more expensive than the ordinary battle droid, but the Trade Federation has assured us it will do everything it can for the Republic, especially when it comes to mass production," he gave a concerned look at his apprentice across the room.

The hologram disappeared. "What do they use for air support?" a gravely voiced Mon Calamari asked raising a flipper. It stared with huge eyes at the Jedi Master, who smiled grimly at the pink being. "Yes, Admiral. I was getting to that." A hologram of a small fighter appeared, blue and black curved wings extending from a platform like control area with slitlike eyes flew with a whine into view. "The Trade Federation has built its Vulture droid, a slightly updated version of the starfighter first used in the Battle of Naboo, widely used in the Clone Wars. They're dependent on a central controller, and not as fast or sturdy as a newer Republic fighter such as an X-wing or a Hawk Eye," he pointed. Several members of the Starfleet smiled smugly. "They can, however, be deadly in large numbers, which I'm sure the Trade Federation will provide."

Another starfighter flew into view. It resembled the head of an insect, three wings curving in towards a round ball with large red eyes. Three bright red engines sped it through turns and twists. "The tri-fighter, an effective starfighter designed by a ruthless species, killed many Republic troopers during the Clone Wars. They will devastate a light bomber like a B-wing or an Incom NTB. Never allow one to tail your fighter: you'll be lucky to escape alive"

Master Jima sighed. The hologram disappeared. "The droids the corporate forces have are effective, and under proper command vicious. They are the very droids used almost fifty years ago in the Clone Wars, with much the same masters. Other corporations such as the Outer Manufacturing Society and Galactic Cargo Transport have agreed to provide money, but do not yet have their army of battle droids. These societies once posed a great danger to the Republic, before being restricted by Palpatine and his New Order. Its true that they once helped the Rebellion, and were given greater freedom as it formed the Republic, thanks to the policies of Mon Mothma and Leia Organa Solo, who were quick to aide any of their old allies. I fear they have become too strong, and will not be willing to obey orders of you, the military officers, or the Senate. If war breaks out between our forces, the Republic Starfleet cannot handle both the invaders and these allies. I ask all of you to be watchful of the corporates' commanders, and their political machinations in the Senate."

Some officers, mostly those in the blue uniform of the Starfleet, nodded. Others from the Army shook their heads. David looked at them carefully, sure that they considered his master's requests merely delusions of grandeur. Having fought in the Clone Wars, before fleeing the clonetroopers that had turned on him at the end of the war, he was a far more trustworthy authority on this conflict that had taken before place before many of them had been born. The officers got up and clapped. Na-Ka bowed. "I have a bad feeling about this," David muttered.

Triona ran up the stairs to the Jedi Temple. To her shock there were no guards at the entrance. No friendly Jedi guarded the gate to prevent her from entering. She walked inside, and was inundated in darkness, and the smell of death. Something wrong had happened here. Her textbooks had told her of the Jedi Purge, executed by a young Darth Vader. He of course had been under the direction of the Emperor, but his chore had been ruthless and efficient. This time however, there were no blaster marks or other signs of a battle. Whoever had done this had used cleaner weapons, the kind Skywalker famously called "more civilized".

She walked a little more into the lobby where barely four days before she had run into David, who now had vanished to who-knew-where. The cold of the death in this place chilled her. She would rather be in comfort with a Jedi she knew, and perhaps had survived the slaughter, having gone missing many days earlier.

She heard a sound. She gasped. Someone was coming "Who is it?" she asked. "I am wondering, why are you here?" a human voice answered her. "I'm looking for someone," she responded. "Well, you've found someone," the voice answered with a sad laugh. Luke Skywalker stepped into the light. "What can I do for you?" Triona approached the Jedi Master, who walked difficultly and sadly towards her. "Master Skywalker, I'm looking for Zavos. He's missing-"

"Do you know him?" the human asked her, looking at her with his bright blue eyes, she shuddered as she realized he was probably probing her emotions. "Yes, I know him," she answered. "Your feelings for him are strong," Skywalker nodded. "I think- I love him," she looked away. "Then it will be very difficult to explain to you," the Jedi Master sighed.

"What happened?" she asked looking around. Triona shook as fear rose. "Zavos has turned to the dark side of the Force. He let his anger control him and…" the man faded away. Triona looked up in shock and stepped backwards. "No, that's not true…" "He came here, and killed five Jedi. In the battle Thomas Prus and Kyp Durron were injured. I fought with him, but he ran away," Skywalker said sadly, not looking at her. "Master Skywalker, I need to talk with him. I-" she began. Skywalker shook his head. "I tried. I've been close to the dark side. But like many of my other…failures… he wouldn't listen."

"Where are-" she turned as fear for the other Jedi took her. "I've sent David and Na-Ka Jima along with some of the Republic Fleet. Kyp Durron and Thomas Prus are going as well. They are all to meet at Rhodopetra," the Jedi Master said looking at her. "Your feelings for the Jedi are strong. May the Force be with you." Triona nodded, then turned and ran.


	13. Chapter 13

David paced the bridge of the _Eye of the Storm_. He had been sent here by Mo-Gararn and Luke Skywalker, to destroy the fleet that would arrive shortly. The 303rd fleet gathered around him, surrounded by the 104th and 20th. Ships ranging from gigantic Calamari and Corellian battleships, to the mainline Star Destroyers to the B-wing and X-wing fighters that swarmed around the larger ships flew around them, filling the space outside the windows with dots large and small. Whatever the enemy had, they would be ready.

"Master, I think the fleet is ready, but I sense an unusual nervousness," he said to his master. The green reptilian Jedi Master was sitting in his seat watching the beings around him. He nodded. "Well, they've encountered this fleet twice before. And those experiences weren't pleasant." David nodded.

"Sir, we have a holo from the Divine Wind," a man in blue and gray walked up to him. "Put it on," David agreed. The figure of Colonel Bak-urakk appeared his fishy face deadly serious, although worn by the last few days of combat. "Admiral, we have all ships in position," the Ishi Tib said calmly. "Good, we should be ready when they come. I've heard Pera and Merniz also have their fleets ready. I think an Executor class command ship will be quite a surprise for them," David smiled.

"We've begun deploying ground forces. The 404th are preparing at probable sites of contact. The locals appear to have hidden, mostly miners," Bak-urakk continued. "Then we should encounter little resistance when combat begins," David nodded. This was a very good sign.

"That's all, Admiral. We'll let you know if anything unusual comes up," the fishlike being concluded the conversation. The hologram disappeared. David sighed and turned away.

"I don't know master, this whole thing makes me nervous," David turned to the green Jedi Master, "I have a bad-" Suddenly David turned and stared outside the window.

Master Jima followed his eyes. Somewhere out there, among the Republic ships that were approaching the red planet was a presence they recognized. David felt her, glowing, soft, like a warm breeze… Why was she here? Zavos? The Sith…David turned and ran out of the room, his master in tow.

David sped into the shuttle, no caring if anyone bothered as he took it. The shuttle ramp closed as soon as his master climbed through the tunnel and pulled away from the ship. "What are you doing?" the green Jedi Master yelled at him. "She's out there master! Feel her," David shouted. "What about the fleet?" his master yelled back. "She doesn't know what danger she's getting into. I have to get her!" David resisted.

The shuttle sped towards the planet. He saw mountains rising in the distance. Clear cut and sharp, like spikes of an ancient crown. The entire planet was a red mass, with huge valleys and the tall rocks that hid the girl from his senses, but not from the Force or his heart. "She's using a navigation trick Luke taught us. I've never seen a non-Jedi use it before. She must be receiving some instructions," David continued. "David, there's no one down there," master Jima insisted. "I can feel her," David said as he drove further.

Then the sky filled with dots of all sizes. Bolts of lightning jumped from one ship and hit Corellian Gunship. The vessel rocked, then unleashed a furious barrage of red fire. "Oh, I have a bad-" David began and turned as if back towards the fleet, now engaged in combat with the invaders. The ships in the atmosphere climbed into orbit, scrambling to intercept a flood of troop transports. He then spun back down and continued flying towards the ground.

Triona landed her ship on the ground, kicking up dust. She climbed out. She looked anxiously up. It would be just a moment before the Republic fleet discovered her. She thought of hiding it. But she could not remain invisible to a Republic officer who did not need his eyes. Her ship had landed facing a rocky point of cliffs. This seemed a promising point to find Zavos, or at least someone who might help.

She continued along the rocks of the small canyon towards a tall point with large rocks. Testing the rocks for a moment, she looked around and grabbed one. She climbed up, saw a cleared area, surely where some of the people of the area laid. With effort she climbed her way to the path. Landing with grunt, the girl looked up. It was a path cleared by beings who had a distinct purpose. Triona walked up the path, looking around her.

She turned a corner. There was an arch. Below it was a doorway with a large metal door. Triona took a deep breath and walked up to the door. "Hello, I-" she began. The door slid open. Blinking, she walked into the doorway. A dark room with slightly shimmering walls greeted her.

Triona walked in a few steps. There was someone here, a human, she guessed.

"Welcome, Triona. I've been expecting you," Zavos's voice boomed. He walked out of the shadows. His hair was untamed. His eyes seemed… different. "Hello, Zavos" Triona said calmly." "I knew Skywalker told you. He's still convinced it's not too late," he continued. "Zavos, I came on my own. Luke told me where to go, but I don't think he thinks… He told me what happened," she said, trying not to admit too much, feeling petrified as she realized he was probing her. "Triona, he told you a version of the story that's far from the truth. I'll tell you a story," Zavos began waving away her protests. Triona walked closer, her hand at her side. "I went to Coruscant. I did what I had to do. I had a good reason, and was opposed by the Jedi," Zavos said, putting his arm around her, "The Jedi Order is not what it should be. Those who cannot understand-"

"They deserve to die?" Triona shouted, distancing herself from his embrace. "If they will not learn to follow the true edicts of the masters of the Force, so be it!" Zavos shouted. Triona shook her head. "No, what you've learned-" "I've learned how to use my power!" Zavos's eye lit up, an unnatural glow in them. "I've learned to master it, and will continue to grow, thanks to my new master." "What?" Triona cried.

"Zavos, you're a Jedi. You're great. Skywalker admired you," she insisted. "Skywalker never listened to me. He never even pretended to understand!" he shouted. "But does that deserve treachery?" Triona shook her soft-haired head. "This is not treachery; this is the freedom to rule the galaxy as we were born to do!" Zavos shouted. "The galaxy-" Triona began. "The galaxy is corrupt. It needs a new leader. The ones who know the Force should rule. They can see what's best for everyone," the man continued. "Zavos, you know… No one can!" Triona shouted back.

"I can't believe you would betray everything you believed in"-the girl's protest was cut off by the dark boy confronting her, "I can't believe that you would betray me. There is another, I see it in your heart. I thought you were on my side, but I was wrong to trust you. And now he comes to end it. You will be his undoing as you are mine."

Her face hardened at this, and in a blink of an eye she drew a blaster pistol. She was inexperienced, but she had to do anything possible to stop this monster that she had loved. Triona was quick, but Zavos was faster still. She screamed as claws of ice tore into her wrist, forcing her to drop the blaster. He turned his gaze on her again. The young Sith bored into the girl's very soul with his strange eyes. It had to come to this: she had chosen to side with his enemies, and so she was to be destroyed.

Triona turned and ran but she was stopped in her tracks by a grasp of invisible iron around her throat. "You won't run away. You can't go back and tell them. Well, we'll let them come and find us," Zavos said, walking up behind her, and throwing her to the ground with invisible fingers she could not resist. She felt her strength leave her. Triona saw Zavos' face. His eyes were indeed unnatural. They were yellow.

…A bright snap broke the deadly silence. Triona found herself encased between two shield emitters that created an encompassing spherical cage. She tried to push free, but was met only with burnt fingers and an electric shock. "I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly", Zavos said with a note of sadness, "but you have chosen the way of pain." At this his voice turned flinty and fierce "And that other lover of yours is about to join us, but he will not survive the trap." He walked into the bowels of the planet, his hapless captive, bait for a Jedi, looking helplessly behind him.

The two starfighters roared out of the fleet carrier Straightener's hanger, and into battle. The two-mile long warship spewed out fighters like flames from a dragon. Thomas Prus adjusted his controls and veered towards the left, behind the young Jedi Master ahead of him. His R7 astromech beeped behind him as he made the course correction. Despite the clusters of fire and shards of metal in the battle around them, he was smiling. Flying small ships had always been one of his dreams, and at last to fly in battle with an experienced Jedi Master was a dream come true.

"Thomas, we've got to combat the Blade fighters. They're closing around the Core's Depth, her shields are falling," Kyp Durron broke in through the ship's communicator.

"Roger, Kyp. Uh, what kind of starfighter are they?" Thomas asked bewildered. Kyp sighed and radioed back. "Look them up on your scope." "How?" the young Jedi flying behind him asked. "Look at the function button on the bottom right of your control panel. The controls should be right there. I think. You know I'm not familiar with these E-wings," the older Jedi described closing his eyes and sighing.

"I got it," Thomas responded. "I know you're an experienced pilot, Kyp, I'm surprised you don't like these ships," he added finding the ship, and nodding as he took in the data. "I never flew them in the Dozen-and-Two. They're too fast. I like the control an X-wing gives you. They don't expect the computer to make as many decision for you," the older Jedi responded with disgust. Thomas nodded. The E-wing had indeed been built recently, relative to the X-wing. They'd first seen combat around the Battle of Mon Calamari against the clone Emperor before Luke had found Kyp and founded the original Academy. But they'd proven too maneuverable and expensive for standard use. Luke had liked the model, although it meant flying without Artoo, and reserved a few dozen for the Jedi. Kyp's squadron, before its collapse two years ago, had shunned them as too advanced. In battle however, they had no choice.

"Watch it, the Divine Wind's coming up," Kyp said as they approached a large Star Destroyer, its white hull streaking below them as they sped forward. Bak-urakk's ship seemed characteristically calm, plowing into a squadron of closing alien ships. A wave of gigaton-level explosions unleashed deadly green fire that destroyed three enemies. Thomas looked back, and gazed at the bridge. His brother was probably aboard that ship, the Fleet had insisted on it during battle. He closed his eyes. He felt the bright presence of his brother. But he was on the planet. "Kyp, David's on the planet," he interrupted. "I know. So's Master Jima," Kyp answered. "You remember last time that happened?" the young Jedi laughed into the microphone. "Yeah, there was a Sith lord down there. You don't suppose…" the older Jedi laughed. Thomas nodded. "We've got a job to do," Kyp shook it away. Thomas nodded, frustrated.

"Watch it, the fighters are coming up ahead," Kyp warned. "Roger Kyp," Thomas said, looking at the controls of his fighter. He flew up closer to the Jedi Master. He could see the small enemy fighters as he approached the ship's midsection behind the large top-mounted cannon, and the panels on the ship's downward pointed wings as they adjusted for combat. He could see the man's black hair through the narrow cockpit window, and flashed a thumbs up.

Thomas sighed and reached for the controls as he saw the so-called "Blade" starfighters around the large cruiser that they had to protect. They were small pointed-ended things, large guns alongside a narrow cockpit with a large green window. His thumbs found the control to ship's guns. Kyp fired, orange bolts streaking towards the ships, hitting two. He nodded and fired. His lower cannons thundered, followed by the one above him, and saw in awe as the starfighters exploded. Pangs of pain went up his leg, as he felt the deaths of the pilots. This was not his favorite type of flying.

Kyp split off and went to right, his guns thundering at the enemy ships, killing off another five of them, allowing only one to fire a shot. Thomas spun his ship away towards the cruiser and fired at and over three. They scattered. He tried again, two exploded in balls of fire. "That's two," he muttered. He glanced back towards Kyp. The Jedi Master was busy dealing with nine fighters, twisting around them, hitting engines, hulls, and cockpits before any of them could react. He shook his head and continued.

Another fighter came near his ten-o'clock point. Its pilot seemed determined to pass him. Thomas let the fighter streak past him, then fired, catching it on its rear right engine. The fighter exploded and careened out of sight. Arseven beeped. "Yes, I know, we have more of them too," Thomas responded to the green text in front of him. He twirled and spun back towards Kyp, who had found another cluster of starfighters and was busy destroying them. The cruiser seemed to acknowledge its defense and fired at several with its smaller guns, but they fired short of most of the maneuverable starfighters.

Kyp closed his eyes and spun his ship, effortlessly flying around them. Each of these ships was a point in the Force, easy to identify, and then press the firing button on his controls. The computer compensated as he tried a tight turn. One fighter slipped away from the ship's range. He fumed at the design of the ship. There was one way to take control… He twisted around. The computer, as predicted, didn't have time to react. His starfighter faced seven oncoming starfighters, their pilots too slow to move out of the way. He saw them meters away. Again relying on senses their pilots did not have, he fired. The orange bolts hit five of them in a row, then quickly responded to his adjustment and destroyed the other two as they tried to slip free. He sighed.

"Thomas there's two more," he instructed, as he sensed the fighters around the young Jedi's ship. "Right," the teen responded. Thomas's ship dropped and rose again, below the starfighters that had been on his tail. His cannons fired and they exploded. "Good work," Kyp said. "Well, what else," Thomas responded, waving away the pride.

Kyp glanced at his scopes. Something wasn't right. The Enressa's Star was in combat with a smaller enemy ship. But nothing showed up on his scope. He could see the white triangular ship blasting at the round-hulled ship. He blinked. The scope registered that they were indeed on top of each other. He shook his head. His Jedi abilities were best used elsewhere. Three lines of blue text appeared on his screen. He nodded. "There's a larger ship attacking one of our Corellian Corvettes, we've got to draw their fire" he addressed the pilot ahead of him. "Roger, I'll follow you," Thomas answered and flew towards the small starfighter, already streaking past him, and around an exploding enemy ship, into the midst of the battle.

David flew the small shuttle over more of the red landscape. He could see mountains and valleys. But there was no sign of the small ship Triona must have flown. He closed his eyes. He could feel her… Then she became cold. His eyes snapped open. There was another presence. His looked up. Master Jima was looking sternly at his apprentice, a hand on his chin. David nodded.

"Well, it appears we know where Zavos is," David said trying to steer towards the presence. "Your friend is with him. She must be his ally. Don't forget that," the green Jedi Master warned him. "Triona does not… She would never-" David shouted. Master Jima sighed. "We have to get her out of there."

"I think she's being held in there somewhere," David pointed towards some rocks that, while they were large, did not appear inviting. "She's there," Na-Ka nodded. David circled around the area, and found a flat patch. He sighed.

Triona struggled against the blue bars of energy that formed her cage. Zavos was walking in front of her. She waved "Let me go," she shouted. "You will be a perfect trap for your lover," Zavos responded calmly.

Zavos walked closer. "My master will deal with his master. They will be no match for the power of the dark side. That is something Skywalker will never realize," he snarled. "What do you plan to do when David and his master are dead?" she shook her head and looked towards the dark doorway. "The Republic fleet with be demolished. These invaders are too strong. They will strike the Republic. As it falls, the Sith will rise again," he looked at her, his eyes lighting up. "You'll never get him," she retorted. A strong blow hit her in the cheek.

She looked feebly at the young man in front of her. A tall droid was walking in. It looked like a battle droid that she had seen in holos in combat where her young Jedi admiral had become famous. This droid seemed far more sinister. Zavos looked at her with a fierce stare. Darkness came to her as Dark Side claws squeezed the consciousness out of her..

The small shuttle landed on the hard ground, throwing off dust. David pushed the controls away and ran out of the cockpit. The ramp lowered, and he ran down. The two Jedi ran down the ramp, David running towards a gap in the rocks above some large boulders, a dark hole that led deep into the surface.

He stopped. Master Jima was behind him. "David, this is it," the old Jedi Master said. "We need to go in there," David stared up at the opening. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said. He felt out into the field of life, found Triona's presence, and jumped. He landed in front of the entrance.

Without stopping he ran into the caves. Na-Ka sighed and leapt up to the entrance. He looked around. There was something very powerful. He held his robes closer to his body. He stepped into the darkness. Seeing his frantic apprentice ahead, the old green Jedi Master ran after him.

Darth Bogan turned as his apprentice ran into the room. "Master, the Jedi are here," he said. Bogan nodded. "Yes, they will soon be here. Is your trap set?" "It is ready," Hodak said.

"The Republic Fleet is in combat with the Asurin," Bogan said turning away. "How did the Republic find them?" Hodak asked, running behind his master. "I don't know," the Sith master said. "But I'm sure the Jedi are behind it," he looked at his young apprentice. "I agree," Hodak nodded.

"Are you ready to fight the boy?" the hooded human asked. "I am," Darth Hodak fingered his lightsabre, "I've been waiting for this. She betrayed me, and it was his fault," he said bitterly. "The Sith do not act lightly towards those who betray them," Bogan nodded, smiling.

"Then go, destroy the Jedi," Bogan pointed. "Master, where-?" the young man nodded then looked up at his master. "I will be in the control room. It will be very interesting watching his death, my young apprentice. Go," Bogan gestured, and continued. Hodak bowed and turned away. He left the room.

David walked slowly down the rocky halls of the cave. His hand was at his sabre, ready to strike if the enemy should somehow be ahead of him. Master Jima was behind him, also alert, but looking forward as if he felt something directly ahead. The cave walls grew tighter. David sighed and walked into the passage.

The only sound was the footsteps he and his master made as they walked. There was no one there, not a worker, not a guard. The halls were dim, and there was enough light to see ahead from the dim lights in the ceiling. They were leaving the cave and entering a mine. Something had been removed from the soil, but he hardly cared what.

Rocks had been removed from the walls, which became lower. It became harder to keep his teenage frame in the halls. He gestured. Ahead was a console, with a small voice pickup. It had to be a control station. He looked around. He did not know where the control area for the mine was, but it seemed far from where they were keeping Triona.

The rocks became more worn. A metal handrail started, leading them onward. The ground leaned sharply higher. Whatever miners usually worked in this mine took this rail as they descended. They were near beginning.

The mine reminded him a little of those where they had found many bones from the ancient past on Earth. Great animals had been found in the rocks, their bones hard and small testaments of a forgotten world. Had they not been looking for a girl with very little time, he might have been tempted to start looking for fossils here. David shook his head and continued. Xenopaleontology was no match for love and duty.

The ground began to level up, not quite as slanted upward. Na-Ka's hand went to his sabre. He put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. David nodded. He closed his eyes. She was very close. David turned left and walked into a cave. His master turned, ignoring the sensations that called to him through the Force, and followed him. David began to run, the walls became narrower. Lights became brighter. There was no sign of anyone near them. But the presence of the girl he would travel across the universe for grew closer. The boy sped ahead. He stopped in front of a doorway with little metal protecting its side. Not waiting for his master, he ran inside.

The old green reptilian Jedi Master had no time to react. David ran through the doorway, although he was sure the boy had sensed the dark presence ahead. Na-Ka shook his head and tried to warn him. A metal door slid shut. It could be cut through, but the other presence, with his apprentice's disappearance, grew stronger. The Jedi Master unhooked his lightsabre and walked away, trying to find either the Sith lord or his apprentice before they found each other.

David shook as he heard the door close. He reached for the controls. There were none. He reached for his lightsabre. The blade rose to life. Then a metallic clank drew him away. He turned around. Walking towards him was a curious droid, about two meters tall, humanoid, with a small round head and round red eyes. It seemed to be entirely skeletal, with a gray robe around its body. In its hand was a staff with two glass ends. The ends ignited and a purple light glowed from the ends, bright sparks coursing through them. "I have a bad feeling about this," David muttered.

The droid swung its staff at the young Jedi. David, curious but alert, caught the blow, a huge bright glow shining as the blue blade hit the pink end. The droid walked forward and swung its staff again. Surprised by the droid, David ducked to right, his Jedi senses warning him of the oncoming staff. The boy stuck at the droid's midsection, but was blocked by the unusually fast droid's staff turning away from its attack.

David attacked, his blow blocked, but forced the droid a step back. The young Jedi reached out his blade, and twisted it as the droid tried to reach his body. David remained steady in concentration and hit the droid again. It reacted and swung its staff at the human opponent. They exchanged blows, the boy remaining in place. The droid stepped back towards the end of the hallway. It stopped just in front of another dark doorway. Seeing an advantage, David rushed ahead, his blade outmaneuvering the droid's staff and hitting its right leg. The leg fell, but the droid's arms remained raised to fight. Smiling, the boy hit it again, walking around the droid as it swung uselessly at him

Without realizing it, David tapped into his anger. He reached with the Force into the droid, squeezing its insides…. There was horrible screeching of metal, and the droid's right hand left the staff and clutched its chest. Sparks shot out of the magnaguard, and the droid staggered to its knees. Its entire mechanical system spasmed, sparks shooting out from every joint. Finally its red eyes, furiously blinking, turned off and the droid collapsed on the hard floor.

David stared at the droid curiously as he caught his breath. Was this what had killed the Jedi in the Temple? If so, was it really destroyed?

The teen pulled himself to his feet. He took a look around. There was no one there. He could feel a presence very close. He walked in though the doorway.

David stepped into a room lined with consoles and equipment in the rock walls. He saw Triona, against a wall, her figure held by blue bolts of energy. She looked pale and pure but sad and weak. He took his breath. He walked closer. She didn't seem to see him. She was asleep or put in some unconscious state. He raised his hand to touch her, but recoiled from the force field.

Another being walked into the room. He closed his eyes and felt the shadow. It was a man, wearing a dark cloak over his young figure. He nodded. "The Force is indeed with you Prus, but you don't know how to use it," Zavos said. "I don't use it for what you've done, Zavos," David retorted, "I have no stomach for treachery". His hand went to his side and found his lightsabre. The blue blade formed, he pointed it at the young man. Zavos walked closer, hand threw off his cloak, revealing his shadow-masked face. Behind his mask his blue eyes bore into the boy. He began walking around the boy, circling him, ready to strike. "I've come to take her back," David said raising his blade to defend his body and the girl behind him. "No, she'll see you die," Zavos said as he raised his blade to kill the young Jedi. With that, he struck at the other boy. Red and blue, the blades glowed as fierce as their wielders, love for the hapless witness turned to hatred in their rivalry.

Na-Ka walked slowly around walls where his young apprentice now faced the young Sith lord alone. The wall continued on. He reached a split. Taking the left path, his hands reached to the wall. He could sense the presences behind it, out of reach.

He continued walking, and reached another clearing. The old Jedi Master's hand went to his lightsabre's activation switch for a moment. He could feel the disturbance in the Force, something sucking the life out of this bleak place, a breaking of the order that normally drifted over the dust and darkness of Rhodopetra.

He felt other presences, many bright points. The other Jedi on Rhodopetra were certainly safe, far from the combat that awaited this pair of master and apprentice. Na-Ka shook his head. David needed his aid. He looked around, and heard someone coming.

Zavos's blade struck hard against David's. David pushed back, grounding his feet on the floor and his mind in the Force. He felt the Sith caught by the lack of a quick hit. David struck at the young man, forcing him across the floor. Zavos snarled, and charged again. David looked at Triona. She was still not awake. It took just a moment, but the young Sith knew where to look, and used the opportunity to charge. David blocked the blow and ran. Zavos pursued, but his younger foe suddenly stopped and counterattacked.

David's blade turned on the former Jedi faster than he had expected. It slipped past his defensive block and went for his chest. Zavos smiled as he felt the boy's presence turned darker, as he unleashed his power than until know had been kept by the restrictions of the Jedi Order. The drive at his chest was not fast enough, and he pushed it aside. David withdrew his sabre and struck hard, locking his blade with his opponent's. They broke off, but their deadly dance had not moved. The swordplay was furious, neither opponent gaining an inch. They locked blades once more.

The two combatants stared at each other. David's gray eyes looked intently into the young man's yellow eyes and saw the hatred, which he had to destroy. He closed his eyes and raised his hand. The young man caught the gesture and followed. They stood for a moment, locked with their blades and the Force, flowing through them as it flowed through all things. The enemies flew apart, sending them crashing against the wall.

Zavos was up first, his red blade flashing at the teen on the ground. David groaned and got to his feet. Zavos ran towards him, and slashed. David stepped aside, as the young man ran past him and barely avoided into the wall. The Sith's blade cut deep into the metal and rock, and molten rock splashed onto the floor. They raised sabres again.

Na-Ka ignited his lightsabre as he felt the dimmer dark presence. It was inside with David, the young Sith apprentice. His charge would be tested, but the old Jedi had confidence in the boy from Earth. His foe, the boy he had talked to on Coruscant many times was now one of the enemies of the Jedi. The other, far stronger was a man, familiar, but he had not met him for three years. The Sith master, too, was on the planet.

What walked into the room was not a man, or a boy, but a droid. A tall wiry droid with a robe. It had a staff in its arms, ready for use. Jima raised his sabre, ready to do combat with this droid that looked just as Obi-wan had described, tall, ungainly, but faster than a scared Bantha and more deadly than a dark Jedi.

The droid activated it staff. Purple light emitted from the ends of the staff. To strike it directly would be useless, it would block his lightsabre. But to defeat the droid was easy, if he followed his instincts. Na-Ka had spent a lifetime teaching the skill, and once again was ready to put it to use.

The droid slashed as the reptilian Jedi Master, its staff coming close to his chest. The Jedi Master stared at his opponent and waved away its dazzling lethal end. It spun, taking the Jedi mater along with it, he was determined to take it down quickly. The droid brought down the other end of its staff, nearly hitting the Jedi Master's green skin. Na-Ka waved his hands and spun away. His blade swinging into contact with the droid's staff. They stood for a moment, Jedi and Jedi-killer.

Na-Ka moved his sabre in a circle, swinging at the droids' arm. It blocked his blow, but did not see the Jedi Master's blade rush out of the lock and strike at its arm. The droid struck again, barely deflecting the blow.

The old Jedi Master sought calm in himself then struck again. His blade went past the staff and sliced the droid's arm. It fell, causing the droid to look for a moment. It resumed attacking. A staff is hard to use one-handed, and Jima easily slipped past the clumsy guard and struck its head off. He remembered the secondary electronic brain implanted in the body just in time for another parry. The master smoothly sidestepped the droid. A flash of green and sparks lit the room. The other arm came off. Another stroke and the body fell, a burning pile of metal as green lightsabre cut through it. The old Jedi Master sighed and continued down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

14

**14**

David walked back and ran towards the wall. Zavos was right behind him. Zavos closed his eyes and began beating the young with bursts of wind, rocks falling off the wall coming at him. David closed his eyes and swung his sabre, knocking them aside.

The young man ran at him, his sabre raised, and struck down on the boy's blade. David grimaced as his resisted the man's push. Zavos' face was contorted into a snarl as he felt the young Jedi's feeling float back to Triona. The girl was still unconscious, but he could not let his enemy see her, alive. He hit again. David fell back. Each blow knocked him further and further back, until he was against the wall.

David grimaced as he pushed and slid his sabre past the young man's red blade, towards his wrist. Zavos withdrew his sabre, and blocked the blow. David swirled his blade and aimed for the man's chest. Zavos took a step back and spun his blade to counter the young Jedi's attacks. David hit harder, forcing his opponent back. The young man breathed harder, his blade becoming a red blur, but it was still unable to counter the perfectly placed blows the teen landed on his weapon.

David cheered as he saw the young man fall back. He waved towards Triona, hoping she would see him, and the evil that her lover now was. She did not move. Zavos saw the gesture, and tried to cut off his hand. David spun to the left, knocking the Sith off balance for a moment, as he defended himself from the azure point.

David attacked one last time. Zavos broke and ran, away from his opponent. David looked at Triona, she was calm, safe, and it would be up to him to ensure that she remained that way. He shut off his sabre and ran after Zavos.

Thomas looked up as the 19-kilometer blue craft flew above him. Just as the original had when he had first watched _Episode V_ many years before, the _Executor_-class commandship's long triangular hull continued for many seconds before ending in huge wings with bright red engines and then continued with yet more hull.

"Thomas, the reinforcements have arrived," Kyp broke in. "Yeah, I know," he responded awestruck as the massive ship disgorged hundreds of Republic starfighters, mostly familiar A-wings and B-wings. The young Jedi smiled, and spun away from the oncoming squadrons. Kyp nodded as he saw them approach. "This is Vice Admiral Merniz," a woman's voice cut into Kyp's speaker. "We're here to help." "Thank you Admiral, our forces are outnumbered, and they need help on the ground," he explained still struck by the size of the ship, though he had encountered several others in the years before, the first just days after Luke had made him a Jedi Knight, almost fifteen years ago…

"Master Durron, we've taken care of that," the woman said happily. Thomas tuned his communicator to Kyp's frequency, and nodded as Kyp gave him permission to listen in. "We've sent in the monster Admiral Prus calls Godzilla. Master Jedi, you should know it hasn't been very happy living on its own little island, which I've heard Prus has called Monster Island." Thomas smiled, and nodded, wondering for a moment if the Verpines had succeeded in cloning a giant mutant ankylosaur or a pteranadon…

Kyp took this in bleakly. The monster had caused so much damage on Tibrin after it had gone loose during the battle three years ago. Was it wise to allow it to live on Rhodopetra? "I'm sure the _dinosaur_, or whatever it's called, will be happy to be free for a while," she continued. "This time Harryhausen have better control it," Kyp retorted as he casually destroyed several enemy starfighters. "Well that's on the ground, we have plenty to do out here," Merniz said. "Roger," Kyp agreed, as another enemy fighter spun around his tail. He closed the conversation. Thomas nodded quickly and sped up, flying close to the small starfighter. He switched to his top gun and took out the fighter, as Kyp dove to avoid the explosion, then swung hard to left as a Corellian Corvette exploded. He nodded a thanks back to the teen in the starfighter next to him. Even with the arrival of the Tibrin sector fleet and their monster, this would be tougher than he had thought.

"Thomas, get the Blade fighters by your three-o'clock," Kyp ordered before Thomas even saw them. The teen nodded and spun his fighter to the right, quickly hitting the three small fighters with his guns, over the screeches of Arseven, before flying back to Kyp's fighter. "There's more on the way," the older Jedi said darkly, flying past a cone-headed Corellian Gunship from the younger Prus's fleet, waving as he saw the captains moving inside. "What? I have a-" Thomas answered excitedly. "Reach out with your feelings," the Jedi Master responded. Thomas closed his eyes, all he felt was the presence of the cyborg pilots aboard the starfighter immediately to his right…

Swinging faster to the right, he fired, destroying four as they sped directly into his view… Diving as transport, already afire, came near him, the young Jedi spun back after the older pilot, who was busy dealing with a small cluster of his own. He waited as Kyp's guns exploded with bolts of fire, and flew next to the Jedi pilot. "Thomas!" Kyp exclaimed. The young Jedi turned to look below him, but saw only a pair of fireballs as a flat curved A-wing flew next to him, its pilot waving. Thomas waved back, and looked up at the window of the E-wing above him. "As I was saying Kyp, I have a-"

"Evasive action!" Kyp screamed into his comm. to all fighters near him. He dove, Thomas after him, as a massive enemy fleet popped out of hyperspace from behind. "I have a bad feeling about this," Thomas exclaimed as he rolled after the other E-wing. A couple of small enemy capital ships were right behind him. His ship rocked as torrents of orange laser fire came down on it from a Republic ship he could not see causing it to explode. "Great," Thomas grunted as Arseven beeped wildly in confusion. "I hope David's alright," he said as he looked down at the planet, his view obstructed by several large capital ships, sharp-edged and rectangular opening fire on each other. "Don't worry Thomas, he and Master Jima can take care of themselves," Kyp said as he dodged a piece of debris larger than his fighter. "Look, over there," the man's sharp black eyes flew to a large ship like one he had seen in recordings of a battle years before…

"Hey that looks like the transport that-" Thomas said as he recognized the ship. "Right," Kyp acknowledged. "We should be glad that they have that monster down there," he added. Thomas nodded and began humming a tune from a thirteen-year old _dai kaiju movie_ as he turned back to controls as the capital ships around them closed in.

The young human peered out the window of his massive vehicle, across the fields of rocks and red terrain. His long brown hair waved in the winds as starfighters flew overhead, _Hawk Eye_s after a pair of alien Blade fighters. "General Cusick," a voice interrupted on his comm. He picked up the commlink. "Our troops are in position," the voice said. "Thanks Commander, there's a group of a enemy troops by that mountain at .26. My men say there's a ship there in the canyon. One of ours. We'll take care of it," the man responded looking at the distance, as hundreds of heavily armed Republic soldiers poured over the rocks. He cut off the conversation.

His massive juggernaut armored vehicle along side them, humans, Trandosians, Capari ran towards the rocks in their famous green uniforms, toting heavy guns. The fighting they'd encountered in space was fierce, and from what he'd heard from Admiral Galeru, it was not going well, despite the presence of two Jedi Knights. "Alright, everybody stand firm," he ordered as he saw a cloud of lightning-firing tanks and invaders approaching front the foot of the mountain. Dozens of curved battle droids walked on their short legs past him and his soldiers. Cusick nodded approvingly at the deployment of the WHSTLR-2434s. "Open fire!" The air filled with the sounds of heavy blasters firing on the troops as they fired back with bolts of lightning. A few of the infantry neared, his men scared to come near them, only the droids standing near the approaching cyborgs' line.

"Let's move in, Jing. Kick this thing into gear", he ordered the Sullustan copilot. The heavy-jowled humanoid burbled a reply, then the tank surged into the line of aliens. Blasts from the aliens' hand weapons bounced off the heavy armor, and the giant wheels of the juggernaut crushed dozens of aliens underneath. It stopped, only to unleash a hail of blaster bolts from the turrets placed in its metal hide. Cusick smiled when he saw the Republic infantry rally around his craft, managing to briefly hold their own.

An alien tank fired on his juggernaut, smoke clouding the window. A return shot shattered the tank, but Cusick knew when to retreat. He barked into a comm. "Greeb, take control. We're backing off." Greeb, the one-eyed commander of the juggernaut's rear station soon drove the vehicle out of the battle. Cusick jiggled the comm., changing it to the nearest infantry commander. "Major, what's the situation?" "We're barely holding on, sir. There's so many of them," the man answered. Cusick nodded. He saw explosions going off near the foot of the mountain. His men were placing landmines, and destroying tanks, but it was not enough. They hadn't found any sort of headquarters. Whoever was guiding the invaders was very hidden, and even his men couldn't find him.

He looked up. Several Republic ships were swooping overhead. One of them was a large transport, about sixty meters tall. He watched it land a kilometer ahead, between them and the main invader's source. A small red ship flew up besides it, then hovered over him. "General," a man's voice broke through his comm. "Cusick," the young man replied. "This is Harryhusen, of Dai Shedo. I'm-" the man began. "I know you. You brought that animal to Tibrin a while back," Cusick interrupted.

"Well, yes. We've been able to capture the creature and, at the Republic's request, have restrained it to-" the man said calmly from the other end. Cusick froze as he heard a loud roar from the transport. "It's ready to fight. We should be able to control it this time…" Harryhusen shut off the commlink. Cusick looked up and saw the transport open its huge door. His men ran back at him. He smiled as he saw that the invaders had stopped, and were pulling tanks around the transport. "Let's see how they like Godzilla," he muttered.

The transport's doors burst open, as the creature stepped into the dim sun. Fifty-five meters tall, it walked over the ramp and onto the rocky terrain. The huge head atop its upright gray body looked around with huge eyes at the small figures on the ground. A long tail swung behind it, hitting many aliens and their tanks like pebbles. It walked over the lead tanks. The creature sniffed, and opened its mouth. It gave a short loud cry and looked towards the panicking Republic troops. With a giant four-toed foot it kicked a tank, causing it to fly across the field, towards a hill and explode. Two small blade fighters fired uselessly at the creature's thick, gray hide. It roared, and clawed at them with huge arms, then swung around, and hit one with its sail-like fins, the other destroyed quickly by its tail.

Cusick cheered as Godzilla moved forward across the plains. It had devastated the Tuíukii at Tibrin, along with Tibrin's naval forces, and from what he had heard, had also fought on the planet of its birth, Dai Shedo of the Verpines. The insects of that world had in the three years since the attack, changed their focus from very successful battle droid design to the cloning of strange creatures, as Godzilla had quite literally proven to be a gigantic success. His men were retreating, he looked back at the creature and understood why. Its spines were glowing. Cusick stayed for a moment longer to watch the invaders meet the strangest defender of the Republic.

Having seen the destruction of their fighters, and one tank, the invaders had not yet learned the invulnerability of the giant animal. They continued attacking with canon-mounted zap guns, and some heavier weapons. Godzilla roared as they exploded in his skin, but realized they had been nothing more than an annoyance. An explosion went off under its foot. Rocks flew high as he moved forward, away from the transport and towards the mountain where the majority of the little robots had hidden. With several enormous steps, Godzilla reached the foot of the mountain. Still implacable, the invaders continued to fire on the animal.

Godzilla stopped and looked down at them. It gave a loud piercing roar that had made its namesake famous on the world of its namer, and disrupted communications among the armies around it. Spines glowing white, Godzilla looked down at the ground. Roaring in pain, it raised it head a little as a torrent of blue plasma tore though its mouth and towards the enemy tanks, which exploded under a force they did not expect or protect against. Godzilla roared as its spines returned to normal.

Cusick smiled as the monster destroyed the enemy's army. He gave Godzilla a wave as it stepped on more transports and grabbed at the aircraft that came near it. Finally Cusick gave the order to continue the retreat, following the trail of Republic soldiers.

Na-Ka turned a corner and stopped in front of the metal doors. Igniting his sabre, he charged. The green blade embedded itself in the doors. He closed his eyes and the Force flow through him. The heat rose as he pushed through the door, his sabre cutting slowly but proceeding into the heavy metal. But he felt none of it, cutting through the door as if it was an axe cutting down a heavy tree.

He stopped when the door was glowing from the circle he had cut in it. He raised a foot and kicked through the metal. It resisted, but he leaned harder. There was a dark presence behind the door, the man, the Sith lord, the one he had fought once and not defeated. This enemy had hidden from the Jedi for years, it was at last time to open the door on his hideaway and his plans…

The metal came off like candy melting in the hot Tatooine suns. With a bang, the green Jedi master was in the room. He dusted himself off and looked around. The hall was clean, with white walls and many monitors lining the hall. Na-Ka said nothing and continued down the hallway, waiting, and looking for the enemy in the clean white room.

Zavos leapt out of the shadows, his sabre lit. David looked up and saw his enemy He swung his arm, the blue blade flashed to life. The men fell, their sabres locked as they tumbled on top of each other. David reached out with his right arm and pushed. With the Force, hee grabbed the other's body and tossed the young man across the room.

Hodak spent an instant getting up, his sabre flashing back to life his feet tossing him into the air at his opponent. The young Jedi had resisted so far. The girl behind him was not awake, but she would be soon, he had little time to defeat this invasive Jedi and end the conflict she felt but had no need to. David caught the red blade as it came towards his shoulder, and slid it off. His blade spun towards his enemy's chest. Zavos ducked, and found himself hit in the chest by a low kick. He walked towards the other side of the room.

David heard a sound. He turned. The girl stirred. His heart leapt. Triona was awakening. He shut off his sabre and ran towards her. She struggled against the glowing binds, but succeeded only in burning her arms. David walked up to the cage, Zavos behind him. The young man slashed at him, snarling. David looked at him and pushed. He shook his head. The former Jedi ran attacked again, the teen blocked and tossed it aside. Triona moved again, her eyes lighting up in fear as she saw the combatants. David closed his eyes. Hodak looked up in confusion as he felt a strong invisible hand pick him up and threw him across the room.

David ran up to the bonds that held the teen girl. She looked at him frantically. He said nothing and concentrated on the controls. He hit a switch and the glowing blue force field disappeared. Triona tried to thank him, but he gestured, and she satisfied herself with a hug. David stopped for a moment, and looked into her eyes, simply enjoying the moment.

An eternity passed and Zavos returned. He reached out a hand and tossed the girl to the wall, despite her screams, and attacked his enemy. The young Jedi was ready. He blocked the blow, and prevented the red blade from coming near him. He saw the red blade pointed at his chest and ducked to the right. Darth Hodak smiled, and swung to the left. With a heave he picked up the boy and tossed him. David felt himself fly through the air and land on the opposite of the room. He looked at Triona, who was alright, and then at himself. He was uninjured.

David jumped up, and attacked the young man, who raised his red blade and pushed. The room filled with sparks and the sounds of fighting, overcoming anything else in the room for the two opponents, their masters, Triona, and everything on the surface of the planet. The young Sith lord concentrated and attacked. His opponent blocked it.

Hodak raised his blade, and forced the young Jedi to block above his head. David stared and concentrated, spinning his sabre against the young man, who slashed down, and was blocked. Their sabres twirled in the air, as both fighters pushed. Zavos pushed harder, forcing the young Jedi to lower his sabre and run.

David turned around and struck as the young Sith lord attacked. Hodak raised his blade and approached the teen's head. David blocked the blow. He pushed, hitting the young man's blade near his chest. Zavos struck at the young Jedi's chest. David stepped back, and ran across the room.

Godzilla stepped over a large hill, its tail knocking against rocks in the process. Four-toed feet kicked several small vehicles as they fired with bolts of orange and green fire. Some of the metal craft spat lightning, reminding the creature of a large animal it fought years ago, and defeated, with another strange feathered creature at its side. Godzilla roared as it remembered the Griffin, which had helped in defeating the scaly long-necked Ghidorah in the icy mountains of their homeworld.

The dinosaur stepped on a tank as it proceeded down the hill, causing it to explode. Another one came close. Large hungry eyes stared at it for a moment. The giant monster reached its head down and bit it. Small creatures emerged from it. Godzilla roared and spat them out; they were certainly not edible. The tank flew across the landscape and exploded. The monster roared in pain as its spines began to glow a bright white. A bright stream of blue plasma emerged from its mouth, hitting the targets its controllers had brought the monster to destroy with the unusual weapon. Godzilla looked up at the many small figures on the ground and roared.

Cusick watched as several enemy gunships flew overhead. They fired at the Republic fighters but curiously not at Godzilla. The dinosaur paused from the large vehicle it was dismembering and roared inquisitively at the approaching ships. One in particular seemed strangely familiar…

The box burst open in mid-air, causing the engines to shut down and bring the remains of the transport to the ground. Godzilla looked briefly at the wreckage and then at the ships remaining in the air. Out of the cloud a loud screech sounded. Godzilla roared a challenge.

Two triangular heads emerged from the cloud. They screeched a familiar sound. Godzilla roared as it recognized the giant enemy it had destroyed years before. But the creature was not quite the same. Its 70-meter chest was glowing, made of metal rather than impenetrable golden scales. The middle head snapped with metallic teeth as its eerie solid-green photoreceptors glared blankly at everything and nothing. Huge wings, now metallic, blew away the remaining dust giving all troops, enemy and ally alike, a view of the giant creature. Cusick cursed. The giant Ghidorah, defeated by Godzilla on Tibrin along with a creature Prus had called a Griffin, had been reborn, a cyborg against which Godzilla would likely not win alone.

Godzilla roared as it snapped at the three-headed enemy monster. Ghidorah roared, its two organic heads looking at the retreating Republic soldiers. One head opened wider. A stream of yellow lightning shot out from the inner parts of the creature, striking several vehicles and troops, making them catch fire or explode. The lightning hit cyborg and Republic alike, as the golden heads moved wildly from side to side.

The giant monster saw an opportunity. With a heave Godzilla jumped, and grabbed the short legs, its head struck by the enemy monster's twin tails as it dragged the golden monster to the ground. Godzilla landed with a crash, the ground shaking from its many tons. Ghidorah's two golden heads roared as is heavy body hit the ground at the monster's pull. Godzilla stood up and kicked the ground, a loud warning sound deafening any remaining troops.

The enemy monster got to its two feet and waited. The metallic head turned and faced the monster and shrieked with an artificial replica of the roars the other heads turned and gave. The head turned and opened. Blue and violet streams of lightning emerged, turning red and green as they hit the dinosaur. Godzilla roared in pain. Angered by the tear of the lightning, Godzilla punched with a giant fist, its claws scraping the heavy armor. Only the faintest of scratches gave evidence to the dinosaur's efforts. Ghidorah cackled, as if almost enjoying the futile attack against its well-protected chest.

Godzilla shook its head and jumped towards the giant monster. Bolts of gold lightning struck its body. It roared and held Ghidorah's right side with its huge hands. The monster responded with more lightning, its necks twisting out of the way as Godzilla bit at them.

Godzilla roared in pain, then fell back as its spines began to glow white… The semi-gas emerged from its mouth, and hit the monster on its necks, and scarred the metallic chest. Ghidorah reeled in pain. Godzilla tripped the giant tails and pushed, knocking the three-headed creature over. Getting to its feet with a blast of jets, Ghidorah wrapped its organic necks around Godzilla's body. The monster's huge tail slammed against the metallic creature, slamming it back against the ground.

Godzilla roared as he approached the fallen Ghidorah. The golden monster kicked its feet up as three heads spat lightning. Godzilla roared and staggered backward. Suddenly all three heads clamped hard on its body as the giant monster flew above the plain, pulling along its struggling foe. Godzilla roared in pain, biting hard on Ghidorah's lower body, only to chip his iron-hard teeth against the unfeeling metal. Once again the tall monster's spines began to glow…

Ghidorah roared in pain as the blue plasma cut deep into its scaly flesh. The middle head looked back and screeched. A double stream of green and red lighting hit Godzilla's head. The dinosaur roared in pain and lowered its head. Ghidorah's two golden heads roared defiance at its tenacious captive, untangling its necks to let Godzilla plummet to the ground. The impact raised another dust cloud that blew away to reveal a stunned dinosaur

Seeing an opportunity, the golden monster flew closer, its metallic wings blowing dust on the fallen monster. Godzilla stood up, summoning his inner strength and knocked its tail against the huge body. Ghidorah paused and reacted with a storm of lightning from all three of its heads. The wily dinosaur ducked, tackling the cyborg just as it took off once more. Godzilla roared as it tumbled with the giant flying monster, its metal wings scraping the landscape as they spun.

The two monsters fell over towards the army of Republic soldiers watching the battle. Cusick's juggernaut rocked as they hit the ground, causing it to vibrate with the force of a fallen meteor. Godzilla climbed out of the pile of necks, tails and bodies and stood over the larger monster. The dinosauroid beast roared. Ghidorah responded with a roar from one of its heads, and lightning from the others. Godzilla dove for cover this time, avoiding most of the blasts which tore up rocks instead of scaly flesh.

As more rocks fell on Godzilla, it stood up and picked one up. Tossing it, the tank-sized bolder flew over the empty space and landed against the giant golden monster. Ghidorah struck with lightning from all three heads. Despite the pain, Godzilla continued throwing large rocks as it, kicking dust to confuse its golden heads.

The middle head pointed directly at Godzilla, not at all confused by the clouds of dust that obscured the vision of the monster's other heads. Screeching wildly, its green and red lightning struck Godzilla in the leg. The monster roared, then lowered its head as its spines glowed white. Shaking its head Godzilla burst its mouth open and released the blue plasma. The strange matter scored the golden scales on the monster's legs, and pushed Ghidorah back when it struck the silver chest. Godzilla roared in triumph and walked closer, kicking up dust to continue preventing the golden heads from unleashing their sun-colored lightning. The rainbow strikes continued, but the beast of Dai Shedo was relentless. The dust grew thicker as Godzilla approached, its aim less accurate. Godzilla charged, and knocked Ghidorah over.

The giant tails swung at the gray monster, but Godzilla continued its charge. Biting one, and grabbing the other, it pulled the monster towards it before punching it in the metal-clad belly. Godzilla cried as its hand hit the hard chest. The four heads of the two combatants roared at its failure.

Ghidorah kicked with one golden leg, two head biting the massive opponent's body and lifted off again. Godzilla roared its defiance at the cyborg. The dragon had improved since their last meeting, but so had Godzilla. The spines began to glow again with blue power. The blue plasma hit the metal chest, and struck one golden head. Godzilla roared triumphantly as the giant monster came to the ground, screeching in pain.

Ghidorah's pain turned to wrath as it viciously counterattacked. Lightning struck Godzilla from all three mouths, a stream of yellow, red and green flowing over its body. Godzilla roared in pain, and fell as Ghidorah neared, kicking at the fallen monster. Ghidorah beat its wings, causing dust to fly in the monster's face in a cunning reversal of the other titan's tactic.

Godzilla kicked, its leg burned by lightning. Ghidorah spread its wings and stopped. Godzilla stared as the giant monster stood near it. Cables many meters long flew from Ghidorah's chest and buried themselves through Godzilla's thick flesh. Lightning coursed through the cables. Godzilla roared in pain, stared in the distance, and stopped. Closing its eyes, the monster lay on the ground.

A thunderous boom rang as a giant object hit the ground behind the giant golden monster. Cusick stared at the droid that had just landed. His comm. link beeped. "Attention all New Republic forces, this is the Techno Union," a deep droid-like voice spoke through his comm. link. "We are sending our MechaGodzilla against this MechaGhidorah." Cusick stuttered for a moment, nodded, and turned it off.

Ghidorah turned a golden head and faced a tall creature of bright smooth metal plates. It moved slowly towards the monsters, a stiff tail rocking with every pounding step. The creature opened its narrow mouth, revealing a yellow mouth with bright pointed teeth. Empty yellow eyes stared directly at the golden monster. Both golden heads looked in the direction of the arriving creature.

Ghidorah's golden mouths opened, firing yellow lightning, its body distracted from the gray monster on the ground. To the tri-headed monster's surprise, the creature continued walking. Ghidorah kicked some rocks at the creature, then watched as they bounced off the thick metal plates.

Ghidorah reeled in pain as a many-colored beam emerged from the shining creature's mouth, striking it in the chest. Sparks flew off the metal plate. Ghidorah swung a metal wing at the creature as it approached. The metal banged and crumbled against the skin of the metallic foe. The golden monster screamed in pain as its wing fell to its side.

All three heads turned and fired on the metal creature, throwing off bolts of light as they hit. The yellow mouth opened again, more of the strange beam struck the space monster. Ghidorah screeched in pain. Its yellow beams curled around the metal enemy, hitting its tail, but it did not appear to be affected.

Cusick watched in fascination as the towering dinosaur-shaped droid shrugged off gigawatts of energy, letting it course over its metal form. Another ray from the mouth blasted MechaGhidorah, staggering the cyborg. Before the three-headed monster could react, Mechagodzilla's torso opened up. A disc protruded from the port ominously like the eye of an awakened dragon.

An intense yellow beam emitted from the disk, engulfing Ghidorah in its fire. Two beams fired from Mechagodzilla's eyes, adding to the onslaught. Even as the cyborg writhed in pain, the rockets in Mechgodzilla's back roared to life, propelling the war machine into the air. It hovered for a moment, an iron god ascending to the heavens, before firing its mouth ray again. The soldiers watching turned their eyes away from the brilliant explosion. Metal shrapnel flew through the air, causing both the cyborgs and the Republic forces to fall back to avoid the debris.

The smoke cleared, revealing the shattered, lifeless corpse of Mecha-king Ghidorah. Mechagodzilla stood on the torn, metallic chest of its adversary, roaring in triumph. Its glory was interrupted by an answering roar. The machine swiveled to inspect the newcomer. Godzilla stood, regenerated from its injuries. The two beasts sized each other up, unsure what to do.

There was long pause. Then the Godzillas, both the living and the artificial, roared again. A missile launched from Mechagodzilla's shoulder, exploding harmlessly against its dinosaur doppelganger. In response, Godzilla began to shake his head slowly, crudely manipulating his implant. After a moment it roared. Godzilla's spines began to glow blue-white. It spewed plasma fire just as Mechagodzilla fired its own mouth ray. The beams collided.

For a moment the beams stood deadlocked in midair, both monsters struggling to overcome each other. Every joule of energy in Mechagodzilla was met by Godzilla, energy pouring into the ball forming at the beams' point of collision. There was a flash and a brilliant explosion. The sphere of energy engulfed both monsters, a Republic airspeeder, and a battalion of alien soldiers charging to the front.

Again, the smoke cleared. This time, both colossi had fallen. Mechagodzilla's lights had dimmed, sparks shooting out. Godzilla just lay unconscious, breathing faintly with its eyes shut.

The Asurin took cheer at the scene, and charged again before the monsters' interruption. "Defense positions. Prepare the artillery and autoblasters to cover our retreat", Cusick ordered quietly. The aliens were too numerous to fight, and their fleet pinned down any hope of escape. He put on his helmet, preparing to die in a last stand against the long odds.


	15. Chapter 15

15

**15**

In space the battle continued, also being affected by the droid forces. Bak-urakk remained calm, as usual, but even he had a bad feeling about the battle. "Admiral Merniz", Bak-urakk said into the comm, "my squadron is forming up next to the _Rolling Thunder_. Shall I hold position?" "At all costs, commodore" was the sweating admiral's reply. It took a thousand ships to take down an Executor battleship; unfortunately, that's exactly how many were attacking.

One by one, the Republic ships were being destroyed. A standard Assault frigate was a match for the larger alien warships, and a Star Destroyer could outmatch an entire squadron. The sheer numbers, however, tipped the scales. Thousands of alien warships filled space, millions of starfighters filling the space between them.

Two reports came to Bak-urakk's attention. One was that the _Rolling Thunder_'s shields were falling. Indeed, he could see the mile-long electric arcs form a deadly mesh around the giant ship. The other report was that there were now new ships entering the area that fit neither the descriptions of the enemy or of the Republic Starfleet.

Indeed, the massive fleet of was of designs not seen in combat for more than forty years. There were elongated frigates with large fins in the engine block. There were sleek destroyers with spindly frames and bristling with firepower. There were giant, semicircular battleships with large spheroid command centers. The droid fleet had arrived.

The alien fighters turned to meet the new threat, giving the Republic forces time to regroup. "I wasn't expecting this", Thomas commented. "There are more than I expected", agreed Kyp. They turned their E-wings around a floundering Calamari battlecruiser, trying to unite with their squadron's remains.

Bak-urakk studied the new developments with surprise and interest. Trade Federation battleships, Commerce Guild destroyers, Banking Clan frigates- A swarm of stocky droid fighters swooped past the window in pursuit of their fleeing alien counterparts. And even tri-fighters had emerged from the history texts to the battlefield. Master Jima had told him stories about these mighty fleets, consisting of thousands of warships each, descending on thousands of worlds and setting them aflame.

All around the tired Starfleet, the aliens were overwhelmed by the even more numerous droids. More alien ships emerged into the system, only to be set upon by a furious fleet of incoming droids. The system had been dense with starships for hours now, but it grew even denser with the newcomers. The battle was epic and furious, droids facing the invaders, meeting numbers with numbers. The Republic fleet had reformed in the confusion, and attacked with renewed energy.

Bak-urakk smiled as another enemy warship was torn to shreds by gigatons of energy. The dense web of lightning-like energy beams diminished around the _Divine Wind_, while the blizzard of red and green bolts swept away the invaders like hapless dead leaves caught in a blizzard. "Make sure we don't hit anything", he ordered to the helmsman as the massive destroyer narrowly missed a much larger Calamari battlecruiser. "Oh, and lower the volume on the sound simulator. I think we've had enough explosions for today."

As if on cue, yet another alien battleship was consumed in a massive fireball. All around, the bridge crew could see the combined droid-Republic forces overwhelming the aliens. The fierce onrush of the invaders turned to panic, with fighters and capital ships alike crashing into the each other and their enemy in a desperate effort to escape.

The crew cheered, but stopped as they realized the identity of their rescuers. "Sir," an aide tapped Bak-urakk on the shoulder, "we have a message from the newcomers". "Put it on". With a crackle, a viewscreen descended into a comm. station. A green skinned Neimoidian appeared in admiral's garb.

"I hope that was an adequate demonstration. This is Admiral Retik of the Trade Federation fleet, at your service", the Neimoidian grinned, his heavy accent slurring the words "I am Commodore Bak-urakk of the 303rd fleet, admiral. I must say it was a job well done, tell the other admirals", Bak-urakk answered roughly. The image fizzled out as the Ishi Tib frowned. His people had been loyalists during the Clone Wars, and he had seen the reefs shattered by the blaster cannons of spider droids. Master Jima had told him to beware these corporations… His analytical mind turned over the possibilities again and again as the last of the alien ships left the system.

On the ground, things went similarly. Even as Cusick called for a withdrawal, he was overshadowed by a landing craft. He looked around, his entire force being covered by the shadows of the two-winged transports. They all landed nearby and to the side of the unsuspecting Asurin.

For a minute or two, the Asurin and Republic forces alike disengaged, waiting for the entrance of the newcomers. The droids did not disappoint. With moments, a vast sea of red and black robotic soldiers deployed around the Asurin. They unleashed a withering blaster fire that overwhelmed the first rank. Those aliens that managed to close in and strike down the droids with their batons were in turn cut down by the next row. The Asurin tanks opened fire, burning holes into the droid formations. In turn, towering homing spider droids carved up the alien tanks. Another formation of tanks fell to the missiles of the hoop-wheeled Hailfire droids. It took vast amounts of firepower to shatter the lines of the Asurin, but the droid forces were eager to oblige. The red battle droids and larger black super battle droids marched into the main body of the cyborgs' forces, drowning out yellow and blue lightning with red fire. Six-legged crab droids met energy batons with armored pincers and blaster barrages. Other alien footmen were crushed and mangled under the heavy treads of the tank droids, mowing down foes with their heavy blasters. In short, the aliens were being routed.

"Cusick to all units, they've got them on the run. Let's hit them while they're down!", the general barked into his commlink With a cheer, the Republic soldiers charged. Like their counterparts in space, the aliens were caught between the hammer and the anvil. Trapped in the crossfire of missiles and scarlet energy bolts, the cyborg army moved backwards.

The sheer mass of the droids pressed in on the aliens, making it impossible for any of them to move or fire without bumping into each other. The rout became a bloodless bloodbath, the Republic soldiers holding back as they witnessed the droids charge and charge again. The final blow came when droid starfighters charged in, having dealt with their counterparts in space. Despite their low power settings, massive kiloton explosions savaged the cyborg survivors. Of the millions that had taken the field, none would survive.

Cusick surveyed the carnage. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he felt a tinge of fear. Would these droid armies overwhelm the Republic in turn?

Hodak ran through the halls of the mines. The presence of his master beckoned to him. He felt another, a bright presence. He cursed the survival of Na-Ka Jima, running towards his master through the control and boarding halls that he now ran through. The young Jedi was not far behind.

David ran into the control room, just after Zavos. The former Jedi had outrun him through his hate-driven stamina. David raised his blue lightsabre, ready to knock end the Sith, for his master would surly deal with the Sith master soon, and Zavos could not resist much longer against the proper, albeit unpleasant, use of the Force. He stared at the young man at the end of the row on computers. Screens showed various images of a battle taking place on the ground, including one for the brief second it was on screen appeared to have been taken from a movie made a planet very far away.

Darth Hodak cared nothing for the images on the screens, the soldiers on the ground, the girl he felt somewhere in the caves, or the approaching Jedi master. His attention bore solely on the young Jedi in front of him. The boy attacked him first, their lightsabre locking together with a clash above their heads, their eyes locked together, neither of them relenting in their hatred for each other. Hodak swung his blade at the young Jedi's shoulder. The teen leapt out of the way, blocking the powerful blows, but unable to step forward with any progress.

Na-Ka Jima walked into the control room, "David, I am here to-". The young Jedi Padawan had geld his own against the young Sith, he has very pleased. But he seemed entirety unaware of the feelings he had unleashed that had given him such power. The boy struck again at the young Sith lord.

Na-Ka walked slower, his green sabre coming to life. The former Jedi did not give him a glance. The green Jedi Master paused then drove his blade at the powerful young man. The blade stopped in mind thrust. Another man entered the room, a robed man in black, his face obscured by his black clock. In his hand was a silver cylinder. The man observed the two duelists for a moment. He waited for a moment then turned back to the sabres.

The Sith pressed on the controls, his hands moving quickly. A thin red blade formed and snarled. With a perfect swing from the right arm, he struck at the old Jedi Master. The green sabre moved quickly, blocking the blades as it drove for his side.

The green Jedi Master spun, ducking the blade it they swung rapidly at him, his green blade weaving in and out of its reach. His opponent remained confident, not moving except for his speeding arms. He side-stepped a blow to his shoulder, the blade thrusting at the old Jedi's side. With a twist of his arm, Master Jima blocked the red blade.

David noticed with dismay that there was little he could do to help his master, when the previous encounter with the very same Sith lord had nearly ended in their victory. Had he been aware of the power his hatred could give him, he would have won the fight easily, and ended the destructive Sith years before.

The young Jedi had no more time to reflect on the past. The young Sith lord struck at him climbing on a chair, his weapon slashing down at the blue blade, the teenager barely able to resist the quick slashes to his shoulder. The young man climbed higher as his opponent stepped away from his red blade. The Sith apprentice's feet slipped on the metal panels of the controls as he leapt around the consoles, his eyes and his blade still focused on the young Jedi, successfully landing several hits on his blue blade. The young Jedi swung his sabre back from the red blade's thrusts.

Bogan smiled as he saw the green Jedi Master step back from his red blade. The old reptilian Jedi stepped back, his face showing determination as well as fear. The boy Jedi stood behind him, his blue blade held ready. He laughed as the boy attacked him, his red blade twirling faster to knocking off any attacks. The boy looked at him, hatred for the Sith flowing through him. With patience, a virtue the Sith were famous for, the boy would be his own defeat. Bogan thrust around the young Jedi's blade. The Sith laughed, his blade stopped suddenly by a quick gesture as the young Jedi realized his mistake.

David attacked again and again, each time repelled by the Sith's twirling red blade. He pushed harder, then fell back as the hooded Sith crossed his blade and stepped forward. The Sith lord's arms sprang open, throwing David to the ground. The Sith cast his lightsabre to his waist and raised his arms… David got to his feet and ran at Bogan… he fell back as a blue lighting he had never encountered in life coursed out of the man's fingers and hit his body. His body reacted from head to toe, shaking under the electricity.

David felt himself fly backwards, numbed as he was by the lightning. As he fell backwards, his right hand gripped a metal outcropping, the ramp for whatever craft could dock with the facility. David grimaced as he tried to remain steady. He was too weak from the Bogan's attack, however, and he tumbled down the slope.

Hodak looked at the falling shape of his opponent, he smiled. The young Jedi had been gotten rid of. He would soon be destroyed. Hatred giving him pleasure and power, the dark side flowed into him, his muscles strengthen with energy to strike. His red blade hummed in his hand. Taking it, he approached the green master. Looking at him in horror, the old Jedi Master raised his blade and easily blocked the young Sith's blows.

Na-Ka pushed harder, striking with his green blade. The young man slashed again, his blade blocked by the green alien's skillful wave. Pushing harder, the green Jedi Master forced the young man towards the door where his apprentice had disappeared. He struck with powerful blows and pushed him closer to the empty doorway. The young Sith snarled and slashed down. The green Jedi raised his hand while parrying with the other. A Force push propelled his opponent back, his feet failing, sending him tumbling down the cold metal incline.

Hodak tumbled down the slope his feet scratching the metal incline as the stone turned to the surface of an exhaust pipe. He saw with bright eyes that he was headed towards a bottom full of machinery and pipes. His enemy could hide, but he could not remain for very long before dying to its dangers. To add to his certainty, he heard the distant burst of steam from a furnace.

As he reached the bottom, and that formed part of a structure, he looked up at the tall cranes that swung heavy equipment around the large room, and a thin catwalk where the long-gone workers saw the operation. Out of the shadows the young Jedi leapt at him, catching the young Sith off guard.

David attacked fiercely at the young man, who was surprised to see had survived. He pummeled Zavos with blows, each time driving the former Jedi back, if only by a fraction of an inch. "You'll die here, then your master will die," Zavos shouted over the sound of metal pouring and cutting. "You're wrong. You're a cowardly traitor, Zavos. The Jedi have always found ways to overcome them," David found the air to shout back. "The Jedi are weak. They do not use their full power. That is why they deserve to die," Zavos shouted back, as a blow at the young Jedi's shoulder forced him back towards a narrowing ledge. David shook his head, "We trusted you! You promised Master Skywalker" he screamed, then forced his way forward, blow after blow hitting on the red blade, sparks flying towards the bright red and yellow light below.

"Triona had trusted me, you took her away! She won't leave me!" Hodak roared. David paused at the thought, then braced himself against a exhaust pipe and pushed harder. He refused to let Triona go away, refused to let her stay the captive of a Sith lord. His anger rose like a waking serpent.

Hodak fell back, narrowly blocking the blue blade as the young Jedi slashed down at him. His enemy's eyes were bright, full of hatred. Hodak climbed to his feet and smiled. He raised a hand, and closed his eyes. David saw and raised his hand. His attempt at pushing the Sith lord back with the Force failed, blocked by a force trying to push him back. As before, the link broke, and both opponents went flying away from each other and further down the slope.

Na-Ka stared at the hooded man as he saw the young man hurtle down the slope. David was still alive, but his feelings were getting out of hand. The green Jedi Master concentrated, burying his thoughts, his feelings, his fears. The Sith lord smiled as he penetrated this vulnerable place. "Now where were we? Oh, yes," Bogan pointed his blade at the Jedi Master. "Your apprentice will soon die." "I don't think so. He will outlast your apprentice, and outlast you," Na-Ka said, slashing at the man's shoulder. The red blade twirled and caught the blade, pushing it away. "Lord Hodak is more powerful than any Jedi," he retorted with a smile, "and Lord Rhea will be avenged," he snarled. Na-Ka fell back as the blade twirled fast, his green blade spinning to counter it, . Jima stood at the defensive, but Bogan was held at bay

Na-Ka looked out the empty doorway and spun. His green blade came close to the man's face, but to his light dismay, did not touch it as he ran. His enemy right behind him, the old Jedi leapt out of the door, and onto a rock. Taking a look behind him, he let the force guide him away from the snarling human, as his claws carried him farther up the wall and onto a platform, far away from the two young apprentices he could feel below.

David looked up and saw he was on a metal structure. Around him pipes curved, carrying steam away from the machinery he could see very close by and the metal ore and molten metal that it carried. Zavos walked among the pipes, his lightsabre in hand, but turned off. David's hand went to his own lightsabre, then he remembered a trick. Calling on the Force, a pipe came lose, the rubbery structure breaking out of place, unleashing its contents. He swung it at the Sith lord, catching him in the chest as the hot steam poured. Zavos reacted quickly, his blade slicing up another pipe and pointed it as the young Jedi. David shook as steam poured on him, soaking his brown robes.

Zavos fell backwards, rushing above the young Jedi, his dark robes streaking in the hot air around them. David walked determinedly after him, then jumped as he saw the young Sith lord climb onto a metal structure above them.

Bogan ran after the old Jedi Master, his red blade ready to slash at the enemy's scaled flesh whenever he came in range. He looked up and saw the old Jedi on a platform above him, near a crane. Bogan smiled and flew through the air at his foe. He landed neatly a few meters away from the old Jedi Master. Calling on the Force, he raised his hands. Na-Ka looked up in surprise as he saw a huge crane detach itself from the wall. He reached out and felt another crane. The two metal structures fell towards each other, and tumbled as their distant controllers struggled to overcome the other.

Bogan snarled and pushed harder, his crane coming down on top of the old master. Na-Ka raised his blade and sliced, the green blade fiercely cutting up the crane as it fell on him. The Sith lord distracted by his temporary victory, the Jedi master used the opportunity to throw the other crane at the nexus of the Dark Side. The Sith lord turned and slashed at the oncoming metal, and tried to toss it at green reptile. Finding a burst of strength, Na-Ka leapt higher up back on the main structure.

David climbed on the metal slope, his hands gripping the rough metal as he saw Zavos ahead. His lit lightsabre felt burdensome in his hand as he struggled on the narrow walkway. Zavos ran ahead and stopped below a bridge that connected the catwalk to other areas of the room. His red blade was already lit. David ran at him, sparks flying off their blades. Creaking machinery echoed below them. The young Sith lord pushed his blade at the boy's face. David raised his blade and locked the blade at their wrists, staring at his enemy's yellow eyes.

Hodak pushed harder, forcing the young Jedi's lightsabre blade back at him. He smiled as he saw the boy pushed uselessly against him. The boy had come close to letting his anger guide him, but he had not yet unleashed it fully. Typical Jedi cowardice.

David let go of his lightsabre with his left hand. His hand punched across the hot air and past the red blade forced against his blue blade and struck the young Sith lord in the face. Satisfaction rose in him as Zavos turned back surprised by the fierce blow. David grunted as a retaliating punch landed in his chest. He flipped backwards, only to Force push his foe back as he charged. The young Prus ran up to the fallen Sith, only to be thrown back himself. The two clashed weapons again. Once again the younger boy's hate rose, again Kall lost his footing. At last Zavos turned and ran. He looked at the young Jedi tauntingly and jumped off the catwalk. David saw his enemy fall and land into a cave that led into the mines. He took a deep breath and jumped off the structure after him

David ran into a dark chamber, where dim lights set in the ceiling provided enough light to see. The clanging of the processing chamber faded away and he was left in silence. The red rocks betrayed nothing, no even an insect. Satisfied that his senses would not help him, the boy closed his eyes and touched the dark presence. Igniting his blade he ran into a tunnel, where he found what resembled a railroad track, a metal bar on the ground curving towards the shadow. Letting his hatred feed him he ran faster, following the track around curves and up slopes until all traces of the artificial environment of the control center or his distant master were nearly gone.

David jumped as he heard a sound. A small mining cart moved towards him. To his surprise it was empty. He raised his blade and sighed when he realized it was on autopilot. The miners had vanished but the equipment continued to function without its masters, including the hot pipes, he remembered as he felt his raw arms. He ran a little ahead as another mining cart sped past him. He turned a corner, and stopped. There under a brighter light was Zavos. He had his sabre lit, ready for the young Jedi. David closed his perception of everything around him and slipped into the Force.

David ducked as he heard a metal creaking. A pair of carts sped past him towards the Sith apprentice who remained standing… The red lightsabre flashed and Zavos emerged his hand raised. David's blade slipped as he sane a cloud of small particles rise from the wreckage of the carts and their contents, bits of machinery and stone, off the ground and move towards him. David slashed, cutting apart the larger ones. His hands moved faster than he could have seen some of the larger pieces move, sharp edges dulled as they came intact with the blade at the last moment. Zavos remained standing.

The particles continued to come. But they were smaller, David noticed hopefully. He walked towards the young Sith lord, his blade coming away whatever parts of the cart remained. Concentrating deeper, David's turned his attention on the bits of metal that remained behind him…

Hodak waved his blade as he saw the wreckage of the cart come flying at him. The boy had somehow withstood the attack. Now he was turning the very fragments at him. He called deep on his hatred. The pieces of metal the young man cast off with his blade flew back towards the boy. He smiled as he saw the young Jedi duck as a piece scraped his hand. He took a step forward, then retreated as the boy pointed his blade and a threw a price of debris with his invisible hands.

David ducked as another piece came at him, the stream reforming. He slashed at pieces above his head, around his body and threw them back. He retreated towards the wall. Zavos stepped forward, then staggered back as a large pipe caught him in the chest. The Sith apprentice fell against the wall behind him. He beat at the rain of metal as the young Jedi pushed it at him.

David smiled and walked closer. Zavos lowered his blade and smiled. David raised his blade to kill the Sith apprentice… He turned and jumped as he heard a cart speeding towards him. Zavos whirled and jumped, his cape obscuring everything. David looked up and saw that the young Sith was gone. He saw another cart approaching and jumped on it.

David's hands fumbled for the controls. Forcing the cart out of its regular path, he veered to the right as a fork opened up, following the dark presence of his enemy ahead. David sped faster, and saw the Sith lord turning a corner. The mines shaft turned to dark red then metal as the Sith lord and his pursuer sped towards a destination that could end in a sudden stop. David stared as the chamber widened and revealed an assembly of carts gathered in rows towards the booms of a large processor he could not see.

Zavos jumped, and landed on top of another cart. David jumped after him. The young Sith lord jumped again, landing on a track. David nearly avoided touching the track as he left after it, and realized that it was probably not electrified, or the Sith apprentice would have been lit up like an insect in a lamp. Zavos attacked, his blade crashing down on David. The young Jedi stared and slipped free, blade spinning towards the young man's head.

Hodak blocked the blow, stepping backwards nearly falling off his feet. The boy attacked again, striking at his chest. The young Sith lord leapt, kicking the young Jedi's face, and landed behind him. The boy spun to face him, and fell backwards from a gloved punch to his jaw.

David fell backwards, his neck touching the metal of the track. Zavos leapt at him in triumph, his red blade pushing hard against him, driving the blue blade towards his neck. David looked as heard a sound… A cart sped towards them. The two duelists remained unmoving. David kicked, his feet landing on the young Sith lord's legs, tripping him. David jumped and hit the wall, the cart rushing centimeters from his skin.

Zavos lunged at David, who closed his eyes. A cart rushed towards them, forcing the young Sith lord to retreat. David jumped forward, and landed on another pair of tracks. Zavos spun and lowered his blade… A cart fell apart as his target landed several meters away. Zavos snarled and walked towards him. David raised his blade and walked out of the way as his opponent's boots slipped on the tracks.

Another cart charged towards Zavos. David stepped forwards as he realized the young man would have no choice but to fall forward, in range of his blade. But the young man jumped… and landed on the other side of the cart as it passed, followed by several others in a short train. David stared at the young Sith apprentice and waved his sabre despite being out of range. David jumped towards Zavos, as another chain of carts sped under him. Their sabres met, then broke apart as the young man found himself leaping above cart that passed where he had been. David's sabre closed down cutting a cart, but it continued on its way unaware of the damage his weapon had caused.

The young Sith lord extend his arm, carefully watching for any carts that might pass towards him. His sabre met the young Jedi's above his head, throwing sparks onto the ground. Hodak pushed down, his arm coming close to the boy's shoulder, then flew upward as a cart came speeding towards them. Zavos spun in midair, trying to cut down the Jedi, only to meet another parry by that inevitable blue sabre. David painfully twisted around to face his enemy once more.. He stared for a moment into the boy's gray eyes. Hate met hate across the dry air. This battle was over the galaxy, over the order, over their masters, over Triona. In that instant they each saw a passionate rage in each others' gaze, but neither dared break off the fight.


	16. Chapter 16

16

**16**

Na-Ka leapt as the Sith master ran after him. His claws scratched the stiff surface of a crane. He looked at the metal structure that extended far out into space, the complex machinery and carts of unprocessed metal far below them, where he could feel David's presence, along with the dark point that was the former Jedi. He spun as the hooded Sith lord stared at him, his lightsabre pointed at the green Jedi Master's chest.

Bogan slashed at the old Jedi Master. His blade came closer to the reptilian scaly flesh. The Jedi reacted quicker, blocking the blow. Each strike drove the old Jedi Master back a step on the crane but the retreat was controlled. Master Jima had fought off the dread General Grievous in the Clone Wars, and his experience countered Bogan's focused hate.

Na-Ka stared at the Sith lord, his blue eyes brightly shining in the uncomfortable chamber of metal and oppressive heat. He calmed himself and felt the room's warmth fade away. He saw the red blade coming at him, slashing quickly at his chest. Stretching an arm out, he looked determinedly at his opponent and watched. The Sith struck again, the Jedi riposting The green blade hit the red blade near its bright source.

There was a brief struggle over control of the caught blades, when Na-Ka twisted his hands just so… The blow twisted Bogan's wrist with great power, and forced his hand away. The hilt came flying out his hand and landed several meters away on an outcropping of red rock.

Na-Ka saw the Sith lord's panic as he lost his weapon. The look turned to anger as he raised his arms. The old Jedi Master felt himself go further into the Force as lightning poured from the man's hands, blue bolts coursing at him. Jima parried the lightning with his sabre, much to the Sith lord's surprise. The lightning intensified, pushing both green sabre and green master back a step.

Bogan looked in surprise as the lightning swirled and crackled along the old Jedi's weapon. He felt a counterforce shoving the lightning around as their wills clashed. Bogan focused his hate, throwing in all the power Dark Side. With determination, Na-Ka angled his sabre back at Bogan. The lighting came back at him. Bogan raised his hands catching the lightning, pulling it into a ball… The ball exploded, sending a blast of Force energy roaring at the Sith lord. The blow threw him backwards over the parapet and onto the slope.

Bogan stared disoriented at the Jedi Master, who now jumped down with weary strength. His power seemed far beyond his knowledge of the Jedi. Their limitations were great, as all Sith had been taught since the beginning of the order many millennia earlier. But he had no time to reflect as the old Jedi Master took the offensive. Bogan raised his hand and caught his lightsabre in his hand as he called it towards his reach. He reached into his robes and withdrew another cylinder. A second red blade formed and stopped the Jedi master's attack.

Na-Ka swung as the twin ruby blades whirled before his strike. He hit them hard, then jumped as the Sith lord tried to push him backwards. The effort nearly knocked him from the slope, but he remained standing, and to the Sith lord's rage, fighting. The green Jedi master swung a tight spin and lowered his blade, but the Sith lord was too fast, the right blade spearing for the reptilian Jedi Master's side as the left dove for his chest.

Na-Ka slipped back as the fight pushed him backwards, his feet slipping on the narrowing ledge. The Sith master lowered one blade, the other pointed as the Jedi Master's body. Na-Ka held blocked the right blade then twirled and blocked the left. He looked behind him. The space was closing. Jima twisted out of the way, Bogan striking at him. An old channel for the Force had to give way to the intensity of anger. Jima managed to catch both blades at once with his weapon, but stepped back again

Far from the duelists, a confused and groggy teenage girl ran through the hallways. The polished interior of the mine control center seemed inviting, but her instincts and her heart led her in another direction.

The girl ran to the left and entered a dark hall, which certainly led to the innards of the mine. As Triona's admired feet carrying her faster, she ran into the shaft and looked in the dim lights for some method of finding the two young men who had fought over her safety. The large and odd vehicle she found a few meters into the shaft was not what she had expected. It resembled more a _dinosaur_ from David's books than a rescue vehicle, she smiled for a moment, with its long neck ending in a claw and multiple feet with spiked ends to secure itself in the rocks. She grunted as she jumped onto its seat, intended for a species that was not human, and in a hurry to rescue others of its species, rather than two Jedi who had decided to duel to the death.

She stared into the mines, not sure where to find anyone. She flipped a switch and a green console displayed a pair of rapidly moving beings that according to the scopes were somewhere above her. She closed her eyes and pressed the activation switch. The vehicle climbed up, its six feet scrambling to find a position on the rocky floor. She turned and faced the most likely area, unsure of what she'd find. Trusting her heart, she raced off into the darkness.

Hodak jumped as they entered a chamber full of carts speeding towards a large chamber that glowed from its contents. The mechanics of the chamber left room for debate as to its purpose: Carts full of rock sped along his path into the chamber. Others emerged besides him on a level below his location, full of molten metal. He grinned, and turned towards the approaching cart that bore the boy Jedi.

His grin of victory faded as he saw the carts interface with a vertical conveyor, scooping out the mining cars' contents. Zavos jumped onto a flat, shallow scoop, using it as handholds and footholds. David saw this, and imitated the action. Soon the boys were at eye level. The young Sith swung at his rival, trying to pin him against the conveyor. The Earthling Jedi knocked the blade out and away, striking back. His counterattack was met in turn and the rivals fought intensely without any concern for the height of the conveyors.

David kicked at Zavos, knocking him off, only to see the Sith manage to grab a handhold. Settling his feet on relative stability once more, Kall slashed at the other's conveyor. Prus barely managed to jump off onto Zavos' own conveyor. Even then, the rivals fought on, David raining blows from above and Zavos slashing from below.

Finally Zavos grew impatient, slashing his own conveyor as they reached the roof of the vast chasm.

David swung right after Zavos, his hands finding the bars that held him above the room, following his opponent, slashing with one hand when the young man slowed down. As a boy of eight, long ago, David had struggled with monkeybars in the local park, while his brother and his best friend had watched with the advantage of age.But with the Force as his ally, leading him, his anger which he had not yet learned at the time to use efficiently, he swung as agily as any Earth monkey, although for a moment he wished for a prehensile tail, as he slashed at the Sith apprentice with his right hand. Zavos swung back, their sabres meeting in mid-air throwing sparks onto the ground far below, as carts full of molten metal sped under them.

Hodak slashed at the boy as he pursued him. He turned towards the furnace and smiled. He drove a little forward, trying to stab the boy in the belly, then continued towards the giant metal division. He saw a light glowing, an entrance into the chamber. Hodak swung again, this time aiming for the boy's arm, then turned and climbed away as the boy recovered his balance with one hand.

Hodak swung, his feet hitting his enemy in the face as the young Jedi tried to throw him from his pole. He looked around and saw a small lift, with a track that led directly into the fiery chamber. Swinging one last time, his hands leaving the poles, he kicked the boy in the face and swung towards the elevator.

Zavos leapt across empty space to the elevator. David swung after him. For a moment the young Jedi was suspended in space. He landed with a thud next to the young Sith. They stayed calm silently as the elevator continued on its path towards the furnace. The heat became a dry curtain of air and sparks as they passed through the small doorway and into the innards of the chamber.

David looked down at the fire below him. The entire chamber was full of glowing molten metal. Unprocessed stone poured in from small vessels large enough held by a cable as they dumped their contents. To his horror, Zavos jumped in the nearest vessel. David breathed in what air he could find, and jumped after him.

Na-Ka ducked as the Sith lord's left blade slashed at his head. The red blade pierced the air in front of him and cut the rock next to them. His green blade cut towards the Sith master's shoulder, but was quickly blocked by the right blade.

The green reptilian Jedi Master fell back as his opponent continued forward, his blades becoming a blur as they spun in front of him, making it impossible to strike at the Sith lord's body. The blurs became red light that blinded the old Jedi Master when he looked at them, as he struck uselessly at the Sith lord's side. He had encountered this Sith once before, but he had had David at his side. He missed his apprentice, who was somewhere in the mines, in combat with the younger Sith lord, and in no position to help fight.

The ledge ended, forcing the green Jedi Master to jump down to a platform. The Sith lord was just behind him, jumping with sabres still active, and began wielding them as soon as he hit the ground. Na-Ka turned and began to run as the Sith master drew closer. He had to resist the red blades, at least until David could come to the rescue.

David stared at the young Sith lord as they continued on their way in the line of vessels. The structure was bowl-shaped, and perfectly balanced. He moved towards his enemy, although it was impossible to fight in such an environment. The vessel rocked fiercely as he moved. "Watch it, get back to where you were!" Zavos shouted. David stared at him and felt hatred… but also fear. He returned to his former position. "We won't get out of this!" David shouted over the rush of hot air. "The metal here is no match for the power of the dark side," Zavos smiled and shouted back.

"It'll destroy you!" David shouted in horror. "Anyone who embraces the true nature of the Force will survive this furnace," Zavos shouted. "Then I choose to die!" the young Jedi shouted. "So be it!," Zavos shouted.

Hodak leapt at the boy. The vessel tottered to one side. The young Jedi gasped as it turned, leaning both humans over the pit. His arms went to the young man's neck, but he could not resist the strong young man's push on his neck and chest. The boy began to pass out…

David looked distant at the sides of the furnace. He heard someone call his name. Thinking that at his death he was hearing her sweet soft voice, he smiled. It grew louder. He looked to the side and saw an ungainly vehicle. Six-legged, made of solid metal, its rider shouted towards the two fighters. In its squarish cockpit he saw Triona, determined but as frightened as she had ever felt through his probings of her feelings. He gently probed her again. The girl smiled. "Zavos, David! I'll rescue you!" she shouted.

"You! You've come here to rescue this traitor! There's only room for one, machine or not. Save only me Triona, we'll be use my powers to end the war and bring peace to the galaxy!" the young man shouted. "You've turned her against me!" he shouted at the younger boy, who moved away.

He turned back at the girl, yellow eyes glaring. Triona looked at the boy. David paused, his voice shaking as he trusted his heart and pleaded. "Triona, please. Triona, I- I love you," David stuttered, his voice rough, weakened by the heat and the effort of his confession. Triona reached for the controls.

Triona's vehicle extended its long crane-like arm towards the failing pair of young humans. Hodak looked at the girl in the cockpit. She shook her head. The boy jumped, letting go of the vessel, letting his feet dangle above the fire as he held the metal arm. Hodak lunged at him. Triona moved the arm away, wincing as the impact of her decision flashed to her.

David stared at the figure of the young Sith lord as he tried to grab at his feet. The young man simply fell further into the reach of the pool, his hands holding on to the edge as he glared at the young rescuee and his rescuer. David took a last look at Zavos, then closed his eyes. He reached for the girl's soft hands as she pulled him into the cockpit.

Triona stood up her vehicle and began to move away. David closed his eyes, feeling only the touch of her soft hands on his sweaty skin as they moved back across the track that led to the cool of the outside of the furnace. When he reopened them he was on a track above the carts bearing molten metal away from the furnace. He looked at Triona. The girl said nothing, she just smiled through the tears.

Darth Bogan smiled as he drove his opponent back. The old Jedi Master would not fight for much longer. The strength of his apprentice would soon overcome the boy Jedi who had defeated his first apprentice, and he would return to end this old Jedi. He slashed at the old Jedi Master's neck, but was blocked by his determined hand and its green lightsabre. "You fight as a Jedi", Bogan grinned at the green master, "you will die a Jedi's death: futile and alone". Master Jima's response was curt, "You look and act better when you're angry."

The Sith master came closer. He stopped for a moment, as the presence of his apprentice seemed weaker, barely present, although still somewhere ahead. Had the boy somehow defeated him? He brushed the thought aside and continued attacking the old Jedi Master with two lightsabres.

Suddenly the familiar figure of the youngest duelist emerged. Behind him was a teenage girl. Na-Ka smiled as he saw his apprentice climb up to the platform where he and his opponent slashed. David ignited his sabre and approached the hooded man. The Sith lord blocked the boy's strike, then threw out his arm.

David fell to the ground, the force of the blow to his chest nearly knocking him from the platform. The Sith lord raised a hand… A large piece of machinery fell on top of the young Jedi, his left arm pinned under him. He looked at Triona, who slipped a little further back in the metal structure where she hid.

"Come boy, your master is defeated. Join me and we will destroy the corruption of the Republic. Zavos saw the weakness of the Order; your dreams will come true if you stray in the Dark Side," the Sith lord yelled at the fallen boy. David tried to lift the heavy structure, but succeeded in freeing his left hand, still bearing his lightsabre, and felt his fingers. He shook his head. "David, we defeated him before. I'll help you, come on.," Master Jima pleaded. David stared at his master.

The old Jedi Master looked towards the girl, brightening a little as she watched the young Jedi's face glow with determination. David opened his left hand. Na-Ka nodded, and slashed at the Sith lord's waist. The Sith master twirled his right blade and blocked the blow. Na-Ka spun and faced David. Calling on the Force, he opened his green hand and closed it when the silver cylinder landed in his hand. The blue blade formed, and he stepped towards the hooded Sith master.

Na-Ka swung his green blade, still held in his right hand. The glow shone on the Sith lord's face, surprised as he stepped back. The blue slashed at his side. The Sith master swung his sabres to block each, and pushed. The old Jedi Master twirled his sabre as his opponent pushed them back towards him and turned them back at the hooded man's chest. Jima met every blow aimed at him, and responded in turn. Bogan became nervous.

Bogan fell under each blow, the right sabre knocking against the blue, even as the green evaded his left. Quickly angling both lightsabres together, he gestured left and right, each time blocking the old Jedi Master's blows. The old reptilian Jedi Master moved quicker, his blows becoming a blur of green and blur light in front of the bewildered Sith master.

Bogan's right hand slipped under the green Jedi master's left, and stabbed towards his scaly chest. The reptilian face barely changed, the two blades enabling him to move forward. Bogan snarled as he stepped back. He reached out with one hand and extended his fingers…

Na-Ka fell deeper into the Force. He saw the Sith lord's hands move faster. His own green arms moved smoothly under its aide. His struggle seemed simple, pushing the quick man's blades away like a Padawan who had tried to fight his master, but forgot he was still too young. A slight tinge called to his hand, old skill still fiery. It was the wrist that cost Grievous a hand, he remembered. The green blade fell down, past the Sith lord's extended hand. He felt it pierce the old wrist, cutting through its bones. The lightsabre clattered to the ground, the hand with it.

Bogan screamed as he felt his hand sever from his body. He stood back and burst his arms open. He threw his left blade on his belt and lowered his hand, his fingers flowing with blue lighting.

The lightning once again was deflected by the blades. This time, Bogan did not bother to block. He poured on the malevolent energy, heedless of the lightning coursing into him. He stopped, unable to maintain the power. With one last burst of energy, the Sith lord raised his hands to throw the older master. This time, Jima braced himself, planting himself into the ground. Bogan felt himself checked by the counterforce, pushing harder and harder. Finally, the Sith was thrown back by his own hatred towards a low fence. He barely had time to retrieve one of his lightsabres before Master Jima raised his hands. In one last blast of strength, Na-Ka closed his eyes and Force-threw Bogan through a gate, leading into an open mining shaft. The wail of the vanquished Sith echoed throughout the room.

Na-Ka opened his eyes and stared at the place where the Sith master had fallen. He turned and saw his apprentice approach him. David turned and welcomed a hug from the girl as she ran to hold him. The pair looked at the old Jedi Master. Na-Ka smiled and nodded towards the edge. "Let's go," he said, walking to a ladder, the pair behind him.

Darth Bogan walked through the wreckage of the carts leading to the furnace. It steamed with sparks and heat. The dark side protected him from its power, he was not concerned with it. The object of his concern crawled over the top of the furnace from a maintenance door and fell all sixty meters to the floor. Bogan smiled.

"Lord Hodak, are you awake?" Bogan asked as he approached the burned figure.

The man he approached could hardly be called a human. It was burned, with no hair and little skin. Its arms were still intact, but carried deep dark burns that would hurt with the greatest pain in the being's short life. The young man could still move his lips, waddling them for a moment then gasped for air, gasping as it burned his blackened lungs. "Master… I hate them…"

"Lord Hodak, you have survived," Bogan said. "Your power, which I taught you, has enabled you to survive the flames. Now continue your destiny and destroy the Jedi." "Master, I hate… Prus…" Hodak said slowly. Bogan nodded, "You will destroy him as this war progresses. All the Jedi will die, the galaxy will fall to our allies," he said as he kneeled. "I will heal you," he said and walked for a medkit. The being called Darth Hodak looked with yellow eyes at the only thing that loved it, then closed its eyes and moaned, letting unconsciousness take it away from its pain.


	17. Chapter 17

17

**17**

The four Jedi looked sadly outside the wide window in Luke Skywalker's chamber. The sun was stetting, casting an orange glow on the three humans closest to the window. They thought sadly about the Jedi that had died recently, and the war that had come to the galaxy. Thomas frowned as he looked at his master, looking at the window and the many ships that moved through the Coruscant sky and at Kyp, deep in concentration.

"Master, I fear with this war, our abilities to keep the peace will be limited," Thomas addressed the Jedi Master. "The Sith will continue to control the invaders. The fleet may not be easily defeated, even with our new allies," Luke nodded. The Republic fleet had been dispersed once more, as a thousand worlds were attacked in the past days. Even his own sister had been stranded on a battleground world, her Jedi mastery the only guarantee of her survival.

"I'm afraid of what your brother found, Thomas, we must stay alert to any movements towards the dark side," Luke continued. He looked towards the old green Jedi Master sitting in a chair facing the three Jedi, staring at him with an expression that showed his concern for his student, and an unwillingness to talk about that matter at this time.

"I hear that the Senate will soon authorize more powers to the corporations that aided us against the invaders," Luke said sadly.

"You have to admit, without these corporate forces, our encounter on Rhodopetra would have ended in defeat," Kyp opened his eyes and looked at all four Jedi sitting there.

"It already has, Kyp", Na-ka croaked. "We have signed our doom. The Sith have regained their power through these invaders, a power that will take the dedication of every Jedi to defeat. Zavos has fallen to the Dark Side, and others may follow. War has returned to the galaxy, the Jedi must be ready for the destruction it will bring," Na-Ka said slowly, his blue eyes giving each of the Jedi a sad look.

David watched the tired teen girl walk towards her apartment. The Coruscant sun glowed on them as it reached for the horizon. He took a step off the speeder and stared at her. Triona's injured but glowing pale skin fit beautifully in her white dress. She looked at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled through his bruises and burns, and raised a hand to halt her. As the girl stopped, he walked over to her, unable to say anything She gave him an inquiring look. What was he going to do?

He took her in his arms and held her. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes. Without thinking, they leaned closer and pressed their lips. David felt himself explode as the power of the kiss took him, taking him away from the war, his master, the fleet, and anything else that came between him and the girl in his arms. The galaxy was outshone, the fires of stars and the war between them eclipsed by the moment.

He broke off the kiss, his heart palpitating, and slipped out of her embrace. She was trembling, but seemed to have welcomed the action. Everything in his body and heart longed to stay with her but his mind told him he could not. He did not break off their gaze. He took her hand and held it tightly, together turning away from the apartment.

They stood staring, arm in arm, at the setting sun casting a melancholy red over the grand cityscape of Coruscant.

The ground shook as massive round and cylindrical transports full of clean battle droids lifted off the display area in front of the Fleet buildings. On the ground thousands more battle droids marched to more ships waiting on the ground before taking off into the outer regions of the galaxy. Spider droids loomed over the red and blue infantry like wading birds overseeing a massive school of fish.

Huge ships crawled and walked their way on the ground past the balcony of Republic observers towards their transports. Trade Federation Vulture fighters whined overhead, joining the frigates flying alongside the huge core ships as they lifted off towards space.

Mo-Gararn looked at the ships, his scales a dark orange not given to him by the setting sun. His face was determined, but his skin revealed his fear and uncertainty. The minister of war stared next to him, completely calm. Behind them, various other members of the Inner Council stood silently, not looking at the young Jedi behind them, trying to avoid looking towards another sight on the Coruscant horizon.

David looked at the other members of the Masters' Circle, each of them sad, including the middle-aged master in the middle, staring at the assembly of battle droids with eyes that had seen many wars before and now saw another. The young Jedi apprentice turned to his master. Master Jima turned away from the sight, his eyes filling with sadness, head bowed as if in pain

David turned back at the sound of another ship roaring to life, its engines soon to take him away from this world and its people to the far reaches of space. The parade and its deadly participants ignored them all and simply continued, forming black lines across the plaza. The battle droids had struck back.


End file.
